


The Mechanic (Initial D X Reader)-Stage One

by NVale



Series: (Name) Drives The Eight-Six [1]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Cross-Posted on Quotev, Driving the Eight-Six, F/M, First Season, Reader drives the Eight-Six, Reader gets into this whole mess when she accidentally beats Keisuke, Reader is Takumi's older twin sister, Reader loves cars more than Takumi, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NVale/pseuds/NVale
Summary: Join the adventures of (Name) Fujiwara, Takumi's older twin sister who cannot be separated by her father's Eight-Six. Everyone thinks that she's just a smart girl who will go on to college and works part-time at the gas station for easy money. Who knew that she's been delivering tofu for her family's business ever since middle school? How do people react when they find out who the real (Name) Fujiwara is? Come and join us in 'your' adventure.
Relationships: Takahashi Keisuke/Reader, Takahashi Ryousuke/Reader
Series: (Name) Drives The Eight-Six [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769734
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Wow, I never thought I'd be back to making another fanfiction, anyways, as you read this will be an Initial D X Reader. I choose this one because I loved this anime and I want to share this story of mine. I hope you guys enjoy it and if you don't, well, it's not for everyone. 

Anyways (Que Drum roll), introductions need to be stated: 

(1) The reader will be Takumi's elder twin sister. I love that dork's slow reactions in the anime and I wanted something different than the reader taking his place. But anyways, yeah, you are replacing him. He won't be driving the Eight-Six much if at all really in this book but I kept him around because I don't think I could ever remove him. 

(2) The reader will have a giant sweet tooth, personally, I added this component because when I wrote this story in the beginning, I loved how the reader's sweet tooth had the other racer's heads turning, so sorry about that. 

(3) The reader's relationship with Bunta (her father) will be different because I thought that he was a little cold during the anime with Takumi, but then I realized it was probably because Takumi was his son and all. So you'll see some adorable scenes with (Name) and her dad as well as some other scenes. 

(4) I do want to add romance to this, Just to spice it up but in the first two seasons not a lot of it so I made some scenes that involve some characters like Ryosuke and Keisuke and even the male version of Sayuki. Those are most likely going to be the main ones. Their ages are lower because it made it easier but they weren't that old really. 

(5) Please let me know what you think of this, I enjoy reading comments and all so please if you want to say something type it up. Anyways, thank you for coming here and looking at this fanfic of mine and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Meeting the Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) Fujiwara is in her last year of High School, she juggles working with her father at the Tofu Shop as the delivery driver, working at the Gas Station, school work and trying to get her best friend Natsuki to get together with her younger brothers. But, something big happens, she accidentally defeats Keisuke Takahashi and now he wants to know just who passed.

Hi! My name is (Name) Fugiwara. I am Takumi Fugiwara’s older twin sister, by five minutes. And today is another dull and boring day in high school. I was sitting at my desk half-listening to the teacher drone about what it was we were learning. I usually pay attention in class but today was not the day. All I could think about is going home and driving the eight-six.

I’m usually the one that drives it other than my father and its so much fun! Takumi just doesn’t get it and isn’t really interested in driving but I totally am. Oh, that reminds me, I have to make deliveries today when I get home. I quietly take out my homework from my other class and start to do them without the teacher noticing it. The faster I do my homework, the more time my dad will let me drive.

Itsuki, who was sitting next to Takumi was laughing quietly at one of the jokes he said and I turned to look at my brother who looked ready to fall asleep again. I shook my head at their behavior, Itsuki was telling him something about cars and Takumi, wasn’t interested. I hated that Itsuki would only talk about cars with Takumi because I’m a girl and _obviously_ I wouldn’t want to discuss such things.

I hated it, I loved talking about cars, hell, I help out dad with the eight-six whenever he lets me. I would talk about some of the street races with the boss at the gas station because Iketani wouldn’t include me in their conversations.

Takumi, being the nice brother he is, would sometimes tell me about what he heard, if he bothered to remember any of it. So yeah, we were treated differently, but at the end of the day, I could drive the eight-six and that was totally worth it.

* * *

3rd Person

It was already nighttime, the sun had long since gone and the moon had risen up in the sky. And on the mountain, there was not a car in sight or was there. From the distance, one could hear the screeching of tires and the humming of an engine. A white, beat up Trueno came flying past at breakneck speed over 120 km/h at the very least. A can, that was littered on the ground had gone flying as the car went down the road. There was a tight corner coming up, and the driver went into the other side of traffic hitting their breaks and made a smooth drift into it.

The car looked like it was going to crash into the mountainside but the driver expertly avoided it with practiced ease. They might have been driving like a lunatic but even a rookie could tell that they knew the road like the back of their hand. Each drift was made with calculated movements, this was no ordinary driver.

A man, who was recklessly shaving and driving had been driving on the road for the night was surprised when he heard the telltale sounds of another driver. As the white Trueno came into view he smiled, flashing on his high beams as a greeting, as the car rushed past him. The man stared at his rear-view mirror as the car had turned into the corner.

“She hasn’t changed a bit.” He smiled as he finished making his rounds and headed home.

A little bit further up the path, a lone yellow FD who was doing a race with a friend noticed some lights in the back of his mirror. “Finally caught up, huh?” He asked, looking at the road in front of him. He missed how the second car came close behind him and was surprised when the lights shone at the back of his head.

“That’s not one of ours. Is that an MR2 or a 180?” He asked, not liking how close the car was to him. They were practically on their bumper. The man tched, angry that even though his car was superior it wasn’t gaining much speed. “Nice driving but after two corners, I won’t even see you in my mirror.” He said, speeding up.

As the corner neared, he started to slow down to go into a drift and he got into it he looked over his shoulder to get a better look at the car beside him. “An Eight-Six!” He yelled, “You’ve gotta be kidding!”

His pride would not let him lose to a freaking Eight-Six so, coming out of the corner he sped up finally losing some distance from the other. But as the other corner came, the Eight-Six knew no bounds and when the exited out the corner the Eight-Six was basically attached to him. “My FD can’t outrun an old Eight-Six?! Is this some sort of nightmare?! Crap! I’m the No. 2 diver of the Akagi Red Suns!” The man exclaimed in anger. He looked ahead seeing a right corner and slowed down. The Eight-Six who was behind him did not, the driver went into the other lane and sped up.

(Doesn’t she know this road? After this slow right, there’s a sharp left. If she doesn’t slow down, she’ll end up on the side of the mountain.) The male watched in horror as the car started to turn at a fast speed, “I knew it! She’s going too fast! There’s no more room to slow down!” He watched at the car ahead of him turned in the opposite direction that it was going so easily.

“What the hell?! Inertia drift?!” The man who was watching the other went into the corner, losing control of his car and spun out before he completely stopped. (I can’t believe it. Did I just see the ghost of a street racer who died here?) The man laid his head on the steering wheel in shock (The first counter-steer to the right was actually a feint setup for the next left corner.) The image replayed in his mind, his heart racing in shock (That was the perfect drift of a driver with ultimate knowledge of this mountain pass.)

The man came out of his FD when two other guys showed up. “Keisuke! Did you see that Eight-Six?” A blonde-haired man asked as he ran up to Keisuke.

“Yeah,” Keisuke replied, silently fuming (My pride is torn to shreds. To think that the latest Mountain Spec-tuned FD could be defeated by some ten-year-old beat-up Eight-Six. What the hell is that Eight-Six?)

* * *

~The Next Day~

I yawned, sitting down at the table when the phone rang, I had gotten up to get it. “Hello, this Fujiwara Tofu shop how may I assist you?” I asked, not realizing that it could be Itsuki. “(Name)?” I hear over the phone and my eyes widened.

“Natsuki?” I asked, “Yeah, it’s me, is now a good time?” She asks. “Um…sure. Do you want me to get Takumi?” I asked, already knowing her crush on my brother. “N-No! I just want to have some girl talk.” She explains and I sweat-drop, which means me telling her about Takumi. “Give me a minute.” I say and turn to my dad who was sitting at the table.

“Do you think I can go out for a bit?” I asked, he smiled, “Of course (Name). You know you don’t have to ask, right?” He said and I giggled. “I know, but I always will.” I said, heading upstairs to put on some nicer clothes.

It was rather hot as I walked up some steps, feeling my skirt ruffle a bit, I wore my favorite short sleeved button up and my (f/c) skirt that I haven’t worn in a while. I looked around for my best friend until I heard her voice, “(Name)! Over here!” I looked up seeing her waving at me.

I smiled and she ran up to me, “Hey, I didn’t take you from your work did I?” She asked somewhat nervous.

“Oh no, I have a day off today, I worked last night so my dad said that Takumi helps him with today’s work. I’m just programmed to say that every time I hear the phone ring.” I smile, “You don’t know how many times I’ve picked up my cellphone that way.”

Both of us started laughing as we walked down the street, enjoying hanging out. “I heard that your brother and Itsuki were talking about cars yesterday. Can both of you drive?” She asked and I nodded. “Yeah, we both just got our license.” I said.

“Okay, then let’s go for a drive during summer vacation. We can go wherever you want and I can make lunch for us.” She said happily.

“Are you sure you’re asking the right twin here? I think that you should ask Takumi instead.” I said and her face blew up.

“I-I…uh…” She stuttered and I laughed a bit. “Do you think that he’ll reject me?”

I giggled shaking my head, “No, I don’t think so.”

“Really?!” She exclaimed and I nodded.

“I think he likes you, you should ask him.” I said and she flushed in embarrassment. We hung out for the rest of the morning.


	3. Not Being Included

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) really hates it when the others don't include her in their racing/car talk. The only ones who know she can drive are her brother and her boss. Just wait until her co-workers find out that she is a maniac about learning about cars. (Name) can't wait until they do figure it out.

After saying goodbye to Natsuki I headed back home humming a happy little tune. Natsuki was going to ask Tamaki out next weekend. I already knew that Tamuki had a crush on Natsuki just from the way he looks at her. I really hope that it works out for them, they just need a little push.

As I neared the Tofu shop I saw a person standing in front of the Eight-Six. I furrowed my brows a little before realizing that it was Iketani because of his mint-colored S13 parked on the road.

“Uh…Iketani, what are you doing here?” I ask, he looked like he was thinking about something before brushing it off.

“(Name)?” He asked, surprised. “What are you doing around here, do you want some tofu?” I asked.

“What? Is this your house?” He asked, before looking at the sign.

“Yes.” Next thing I know, I’m sitting in his passenger seat with Takumi in the back. “What were you doing in front of my house?” I asked.

“Um, well…I had some things to do, and I just happened to pass by.” He started before getting a little more serious, “More importantly, (Name)…You really don’t know anything about cars, do you?” He sighed and I felt irritated.

(Seriously?!)

He stopped at a red light, “Yesterday, your brother said he didn’t know what an Eight-Six was, but… the car at your house is an Eight-Six.”

(What?! How the hell does Takumi not know the car that we use?)

I glared at him, “What did he say it was?”

“He said that it was a Trueno. But he should know that an Eight-Six is a Trueno.” Iketani explained.

“On the back it says Trueno!” Takumi said and I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, it’s the AE86 chassis Levin and Trueno that are known as the ‘Eight-Six’.” I explained and he sighed.

We made it to the gas station that all of us worked at. “What?! An Eight-Six at Takumi’s house?! Are you serious, Iketani?” Itsuki said and I smacked my brother in the arm.

“Come on Takumi, how did you not know?”

“I just never paid attention. You know how I get when you and dad talk about cars.” Takumi said rubbing the spot where I hit him.

“Takumi, you jerk! Why did you keep it a secret?!” Itsuki yelled and I rolled my eyes.

“What could I do? I didn’t even know.” Takumi said, now running his hand against his cheek.

“And you really never asked.” I said but I was ignored when Itsuki dragged Takumi away. I felt so frustrated that they always talk to Takumi about this but never me.

“Do they still not know yet?” Boss asked me and I turned to look at him sadly. “Well, I can’t really blame them. I mean until Bunta told me that it was you that drove the Eight-Six and seeing you drive, I wouldn’t believe it either.” He said laughing.

I smiled softly, “I know, but I wish they would include me more, I mean, Takumi isn’t even interested in driving all that much. But I love it, is it because I’m a girl?” I asked sadly and the Boss placed his hand on my shoulder. “No, I think they’re just idiots. They’ll find out sooner or later, you can’t always hide it.”

“Oh man, I can’t wait to see the look on their faces. I mean, yours was pretty priceless but all of them? I can’t wait!” I grinned and the Boss laughed, “See, that’s the spirit!”

I looked up to see a customer and ran up to it, “Welcome!” I said and from the corner of my eye I saw the Boss yelling at Takumi and Itsuki.

* * *

~The Next Day~

All of us were sitting in the rest area Iketani, Itsuki and I were watching a video of Keiichi Tsuchiya while Takumi was reading a magazine, bored.

“Wow! The one and only Drift King, Keiichi Tsuchiya! I can’t believe it!” Itsuki said.

“It looks like he can control it just by using the gas pedal.” Iketani said.

“It’s not that hard.” I whispered and Takumi rolled his eyes laughing a bit.

“Takumi! Don’t you wish we could go out right now and drift just like this?” Itsuki said.

“I feel like you’re asking the wrong person.” Takumi said and I giggled.

“Check out this drift! Awesome!” When Itsuki heard no response he turned around with a hurt expression, “Takumi…” My brother seemed to keep ignoring him.

“Hey! You’re ignoring me, do you even know what a drift is?” Itsuki asked angrily.

“Sure, I know what a drift is.” Takumi said, looking at me.

“Well, then, can you tell us what it is?”

“(Name) used to say, in a curve…” Takumi began and I facepalmed, it’s a corner not a curve.

“Well of course (Name) used to say that, she’s a girl and doesn’t know a bit about racing.” Itsuki said and I sighed exasperatedly. “Street racers say “corner”.

“Okay, in a corner…you make the front tires slide so the car won’t face the inside.” Takumi explained and Iketani and Itsuki looked at Takumi like he had grown a new head.

“(Name), what did you tell your brother?! And you ask us why we don’t let you in our conversations!” Itsuki said before the two of them started laughing.

“Look Takumi, if the front tires are sliding, that’s called ‘understeer’, which is totally uncool and for people with no skill. A true drift isn’t in the front, it’s in the rear.” Iketani explained and the continued to laugh.

Takumi looked at me with a confused expression and I sighed, “They don’t understand…” I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

(Iketani, you’re the one who doesn’t understand. While in the middle of a drift, the car is basically understeering. That was the highly advanced answer of those who have mastered the four-wheel drift. I’m impressed, I just wish that they could see how good she is.) The boss thought, looking at the pair of twins talking quietly to themselves.

“Customers are here, get to work!” The boss said and (Name) got up first and walked outside.

~(Name)'s P.O.V~

“Hello, sir! Welcome, please come in.” I said with a bow and then directing the yellow FD into one of the pumps.

(Hey…haven’t I seen this car before?) I wondered but pushing it aside.

(An FD. Could it be Keisuke Takahashi?) Iketani thought terrified. I walked up to the driver who had rolled down his window.

(He looks so familiar)

“High octane, fill it up.” He said and I nodded, “Yes, sir.” I said and got to work. Both Iketani and I were clearing the widows, “You’re a real enthusiast.” Iketani said.

The young man looked up from his thoughts and looked at the car parked to the side. “I see, I thought I had seen that S13 somewhere before…The Speed Stars.” The man said and looked at the meter before glancing back at Iketani’s nervous form.

“Can I ask you one thing? You’d be the one who’d know…is there a ghost on Mt. Akina?” The man said seriously. “The ghost of a super-fast Eight-Six.”

I watched the exchange for a bit before taking a closer look at the FD, it seemed well-tuned and cared for. It was obvious that the driver took pride in making it look it’s best. The wheels looked like it was well-worn and as I looked closer at it I noticed those were the same marks that you get while driving on Mt. Akina’s downhill.

(Wait…Is this the same car I saw the other night?) I couldn’t help but wonder. (It was dark that night but I do remember seeing a yellow car that night.) I heard the pump pop and I made sure to carefully take it out. The driver left and I looked over at Iketani’s amazed expression.

(Wonder what they talked about.) I walked up to Takumi and Iketani looked at Takumi with a set realization.

* * *

~Nighttime~

I yawned slightly, waking up from my nap, I had to make some deliveries again. Not that I really minded, I loved to drive. I grinned as I sat on my seat, turning it on and making sure to turn on the headlights. My father walked up to me with the same old cup filled with water and handed it to me. I was surprised to find it heavier than usual, “Did you fill it with more today?” I asked, setting it down.

My father grinned, “Just a little challenge for you, I know you’ll be fine but I want to see how well you can do with it.” I snickered a bit, “Come on dad, it’s me we're talking about, I’ll be careful with it.” I said and my father gave me a smile and ruffling my hair a bit before I headed out.

On Mt. Akina I felt like a different person, I was in the zone, every drift and every movement I had long since memorized. I didn’t even have to look at the cup to see that the water was rolling on the sides. But, just in case I looked at it to see that the water had almost fallen out but stopped. I took it a sign to speed up, so I did, the same old beeping started but I ignored it like I always did.

While driving I felt my pent-up irritation slowly drift away, driving on Mt. Akina had always let me relax and it was what I needed after such horrible days.


	4. The First Race!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iketani manages to get into an accident just before the race with Keisuke Takahashi and the Speed Stars are desperate to find a racer in time. In Iketani's desperation, he goes to the Tofu Shop hoping to get Bunta to race for him. Imagine everyone's shock when (Name) shows up instead.

~A few days later~

“What?! Iketani got in an accident? When did it happen?” Itsuki yelled grabbing both Takumi’s and I’s attention.

“Last night, he hit a guardrail while coming down Akina.” Kenji said and Takumi and I hurried to finish with the customer.

“Was he hurt?” I asked, rushing up to them after the customer left.

“Not too badly.” Kenji explained. “It’s only minor whiplash…but he’s really upset about the whole thing. I heard his car is pretty messed up.”

“Then what about the meet on Saturday?” Itsuki asked.

“It’s hopeless…” Kenji sighed. “Anyway, we need to find a substitute for Iketani.

* * *

~Nighttime~

I took off my shoes as I came inside. “I’m home.”

“Welcome back.” I hear from the living room and the T.V was turned on. “Hi Dad,” I said, passing the door, I had to do some homework still. “(Name), can you come here?” I heard and I perked up.

“Yes, dad?” I asked going to the room he was in. He turned to face me. “Your brother wants to borrow the car on Sunday.” My eyes widened, (Oh Natsuki probably asked him out.) “Oh alright, I’ll do the morning deliveries before he heads out.”

“But I’ll let you use the car whenever you want all summer and when I use it. I’ll even fill it up if it’s past half if on Saturday night you go meet some brat who’s known as the fastest on Akagi and beat the pants off him on Mt. Akina’s downhill.” I dropped my bag in shock.

“Wait, what?” I said, thinking I misheard it. “I had some kid come up to me asking to let Takumi or me race and I’m sick and tired of hearing that you can’t drive.”

“Ah…” I sighed, “You sure this a good plan, do you even think I can win against him?” I asked and dad nodded. “Yeah, I know you can.”

I thought for a moment, I could finally prove that I can drive to the guys, I’ll cut my paycheck in half with dad paying for half of it and I can finally buy the cake that I’ve been saving up!

“Alright!” I said as Takumi came up behind me laughing, “So you’re not mad that I’m taking the car out on Sunday?” He said, and I shook my head, “I already know why.”

“What?!” He said, his face growing red and I giggled, “Who do you think made this happen?” I asked and Takumi mumbled.

“Thanks, sis.”

* * *

~Saturday night~

“Alright Takumi, will you come with me?” I asked and Takumi looked sorry.

“Sis, I’m not really good at all of this racing stuff like you.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck and I smiled softly. “I know, but I’m nervous and I want you to be there to support me.” I said, giving him the puppy-dog look.

“Alright, fine.” He sighed and I grinned, “Thank you so much Takumi!”

I drove up the side of the mountain where I was supposed to go and from the car, I could see all the people at the start “Wow, that’s a lot of people.” I said and Takumi laughed a bit.

“I know you can do it sis, don’t get scared.” I gave him a nervous smile as I watched a person give me directions to turn back around. I did a small K-turn before lining up with the FD from the Gas station. Takumi got out first and I was struggling with my seatbelt, I heard a commotion from outside and I finally got my seatbelt off.

“Wait, wait, I’m not the one driving!” Takumi said, “Huh? Of course you are buddy, you came here to race.” Itsuki said, hitting him behind the head.

“No, really I just came here as support.” Itsuki rolled his eyes and became sarcastic. “Then _who_ is?”

“Uh…that would be me.” I said, quietly walking up to the guys.

“(Name)?!” “You were driving?” “What?!”

“Yeah. Dad said to come here at this time but was I late? When was the race going to start?” I asked and Iketani came close to my face.

“But…I asked Takumi or your dad to come here, what did he say.”

“Well, he said that there was an FD who wanted to race and asked me to do it.” I explained and the guys’ face fell. “But you don’t even have your license!”

“Yeah, and you’re a girl!” I got ticked, “What kind of sexist joke is that?” I asked before putting my hand in my pocket and getting my driver’s license out. “I got it before Takumi, it’s your fault for never asking.” I said as they stared at it in awe.

“But…do you think…you’ll be able to win against _Keisuke Takahashi?”_ Kenji asked and I looked to the side to see the said male from the other night looking at me intently. “Uh…well, I can’t really tell until we really race…but last week I know I’ve beaten him before.” I said, remembering how a couple of days ago he edged me into a mock-race. I didn’t even think much about it until today.

“You won once before…?!” Iketani exclaimed.

“I have some personal things with this…so if you let me, I’ll finally prove to you that I can drive, so I’ll win no matter what.” I said and the group fell silent. “Wait a minute, wait a minute…(Name), did you also deliver tofu, along with your father?” Iketani asked and I looked at him.

“Oh, I do all of the deliveries, I have for the past 5 years now. The only times I haven’t is when I get sick and dad or Takumi does them.”

“For the past 5 years?” Iketani said amazed and Takumi nodded his head. “Now I understand, (Name). All right, I’ll put you in charge of the downhill race.” Iketani said placing his hands on my shoulders.

“What are you talking about, Iketani?! If someone like (Name) tries the Akina downhill, within minutes she’ll cause an accident and she’ll die!” Itsuki said and before I could push him away Takumi grabbed him by his shoulders, “Just leave it to (Name), Itsuki. You just need to step aside and watch.” Takumi said and Iketani nodded.

Takumi pushed him to the group and I stood alone until Iketani turned around, “Thanks for coming, (Name). I’m counting on you.” He said and I smiled.

“Leave it to me.”

“I’m sorry that we kept you waiting.” Iketani said and we looked at Keisuke? He had an irritated look on his face. “Really, I’m tired of waiting!” He said before looking at me.

(He’s really cocky isn’t he?) I thought.

“You’re pretty young…What’s your name?” He asked.

“(Name) Fujiwara.”

“I’ll remember your name. I’m Keisuke Takahashi. I won’t make the same mistake twice.” He said glaring and in no time we were in our cars. A man who I didn’t recognize was going to give us a count down.

“Is it really all right? It’s totally foolish to race an Eight-Six against an FD.” One of the Speed Stars members said. “There’s a huge difference between it and the FD is the best domestic cornering machine. Both in the straights and in the turns, the Eight-Six is outclassed!” Another quipped.

“We just need to have faith in her…” Iketani said.

I watched as the man held up one hand, “Ten seconds to green!” Both of us revved our engines “Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! GO!” The man yelled, pulling his hand downwards.

We both pushed on the accelerator and Keisuke got ahead of me. I watched from behind, switching gears at the correct time. I felt calm like I wasn’t racing someone and I was just going through the motions like I usually did when I made my deliveries.

The people at the starting line crowded around where the cars were just a few seconds ago, “Wow! Keisuke’s FD 350 horsepower is insane.

“(Name)…” Iketani said, terrified.

Keisuke’s older brother stood in his spot thinking. (Coming off the line, that Eight-Six has 150 horsepower at most. It’s not quite the monster Keisuke was talking about. The reason why it can shift so fast is that it has tranny gears for a rally. It must be perfect for the hairpins on Akina. Still, there’s no reason Keisuke’s FD would be beat out by it. The monster isn’t the car…but the driver?)

I had my head resting on the side of the window, I felt at peace. I don’t think I should overthink this. I know I can pass him and win this race and then I can buy myself that ice cream cake sundae that I’ve been saving up. I watched as the car ahead of me sped up.

(I won’t give her a break. I don’t like using the straightaways to pull ahead, but this is a timed run. I’ll never even see that Eight-Six in my rearview mirror again.) Keisuke looked as the Eight-Six became smaller in his mirror and started to break for the corner. His entry was smooth and so was his exit, the people watching were amazed at seeing it so close.

I saw the corner and I couldn’t help the smile that came on my face. My body moved on its own as I pressed the break changed gears and started my drift. As I exited it out I pressed the accelerator not wanting to lose more speed then I already had.

“What was that?!” The man from the radio yelled. “This is the first corner! It’s great! The Eight-Six’s line is incredible! It wasn’t more than 5 cm from the guardrail! I’ve never seen anyone corner at that speed!” The Speed Stars listened in and were amazed.

Keisuke who was sweating a little kept glancing back and forth to the mirror behind him. He then saw the same headlights from the Eight-Six a little farther back.

(What?! She’s closing the gap?! She’s getting even closer?!) He thought, looking at the other car who stayed at a distance still (It must be my imagination! It’s impossible!) He grew angry pressing his accelerator and keeping an eye out on the Eight-Six. As the next turn came up, he was too tense that his car started slipping slightly, the wheels groaning and squealing.

I watched, I really hoped that he wasn’t losing his cool, he seemed so confident before. I pressed on my brakes going into my usual drift and exiting out of the corner I seemed closer to him than before. The corner right after came and I kept in mind how close I was to him when I did my drift. But as soon as we exited together he pulled away from me.


	5. Bringing Home Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keisuke grows angrier and angrier facing off (Name) and the Eight-Six. Even though that Eight-Six is 10 years-old it still manages to catch up with his FD. How is that even possible?! But (Name) is a formidable opponent with a few tricks up her sleeves.

~At the top of the mountain~

“Are…Are you serious?!” Itsuki asked Takumi and Takumi nodded, “Your father was once a great street racer?”

“But…how? Your father’s just the gruff owner of the tofu shop.” Itsuki said.

“I guess you really can’t tell much about a person by just looking at them.” Iketani said.

“Yeah…man we messed up so badly…I mean we always excluded her when we talked about cars. She really doesn’t look like she could drive a car, let alone race in one!” Kenji said.

“Anyway, our father asked (Name) to do it so now we just have to believe in her.” Takumi said and the others nodded.

“But even if it’s your father that’s fast, (Name) is…” Itsuki said before Takumi hit him with his elbow.

“That’s my sister that you’re talking about.” Takumi muttered.

“I know, but it seems like (Name)already beat Keisuke Takahashi once before” Iketani said.

“What?!”

“Oh yeah, she said that the car he drives was the one that she saw a couple of nights ago.” Takumi said and the Speed Stars made an even louder gasp. “But its (Name)! How in the world did she do that?!” Itsuki yelled, getting the attention of the Red Sun’s crew. They quieted down and continued talking.

* * *

I carefully watched Keisuke drive as we exited out of another corner. He seemed to be growing more and more agitated as the race continued.

The person in charge the radio was shocked, “What?! What’s in that Eight-Six?! At an incredible speed, it came in with the rear end free and it passed through at an unbelievable speed! It wouldn’t be surprising if it went airborne at any moment! We’ve got shivers going up our spines!” The two guys who manned the radio looked at each other in worry.

Ryosuke who was overhearing was trying to wrap his brain over the whole situation.

As we exited out of another corner I ended up being on Keisuke’s bumper.

(She’s caught up to me?! What’s happening? I must be going crazy!) Keisuke gritted his teeth going into the corner trying the shake the girl off but after every corner, she kept getting closer. But I saw something about his driving.

“He’s up to second gear, they’re the same, but the stretch is different…If the straight is even a little long, he’ll pull away…” I mumbled to myself thinking of possible ways to go from here.

“This is the straightaway in front of the skating rink. The two of them just passed by! She’s on Keisuke’s bumper! But how?! It’s an Eight-Six right? Akina’s Eight-Six is unbelievably fast, is this for real?!” The man yelled. “Keisuke’s FD has never had anyone keep up with it this far!”

Takumi saw how the Speed Stars started getting tears in their eyes, “Man, I’ve got goosebumps…” Iketani said.

“On this long straightaway, Keisuke pulled away, but after this, there are many hairpins. It may be a problem!” The man said and Ryosuke came up to the two guys with the radio. “Did you hear him, Ryosuke?”

“We miscalculated…We didn’t know Akina had such a great driver…” Ryosuke said, already knowing his brother wouldn’t win this.

I watched at Keisuke pulled away from me again and looked at the tachometer, it was going over 140 km/h and then I looked at Keisuke who had started to break for the turn. I needed to be aggressive so I made sure to break as little as possible into the next two corners so that Keisuke will have less ground between us.

“Oh my god! That Eight-Six driver is a lunatic! She did an incredible kamikaze technique on those two turns. She’s got no sense of fear on the downhill.” The man said into the radio.

(In the straights, I’m faster. But she’s caught up to me, that means I’m losing in the corners. To be caught by a less powerful car is the ultimate shame for a street racer! I’ll die before admitting that!) He tched pressing harder on his accelerator trying to gain ground.

(Unless I pass this car the guys won’t admit that I won…There’s no other way…I guess I have to do that…) I thought, becoming more serious (I want to be recognized, just this once! The setup is in the next 5 consecutive hairpin curves! I have to pass him there!)

Even though the hairpin turns were coming up Keisuke just couldn’t lose the other car no matter how fast he was going on the straightaways. Every time they did a corner she was back on his bumper without any problem.

(Damn!) Keisuke switched gears when he noticed something different going on with the FD. (What’s going on? Of all days, today the FD feels extremely slow! Is the secondary turbine still working?) I watched from behind and noticed that he wasn’t pulling ahead as much as before, the car must be getting tired.

“This is the top of the mountain; can you hear me?” Ryosuke said into the radio. “Loud and clear Ryosuke.” A man said. “Pretty soon, the two will reach the five consecutive hairpins up there. Give me a play-by-play. I want as many possible details as possible.” Ryosuke said and the man who was waiting could hear the squealing of the tires.

“Okay, I can hear them. Oh, man! They got to be close to each other. Here they come! Keisuke’s FD and the Eight-Six! They’re all over each other, it’s neck and neck! WOW! That Eight-Six is amazing! It did a perfect braking drift! Keisuke’s losing ground! Her recovery is great too, Ryosuke! It’s so close to the guardrail that she might hit it at any second. They’re going into the second hairpin, there’s no gap now! They both recovered at the same time!! The FD got close to the outside! The Eight-Six is…! What?!”

(The hairpin is coming! But she’s not slowing down! What’s she thinking?)

I had no time to think, I had to do this, just like always, “The Eight-Six is going into the hairpin at an incredible speed! Are her brakes out?! She’s going to fly off the side of the mountain!”

I managed to turn without a problem and I felt the inner tires grip into the gutter. I grinned, I’ve won!

“What’s that?” Keisuke said as he heard a weird noise before seeing the Eight-Six fly ahead.

“Keisuke was passed! She made it look like it was your grandma driving! What?!” The man yelled.

Ryosuke and the Speed Stars were speechless. “What? That can’t be true… You’re not being specific tell us what you saw and be exact!” The guy who originally had the radio took it out of Ryosuke’s hand.

“But…I don’t know how to tell you any other way. I don’t even understand what I just saw, a car shouldn’t be able to turn at a speed exceeding the tire’s grip, right? But she…that Eight-Six turned in a weird way. It was kind of like a rollercoaster, I don’t know man! Even though that line was supposed to be bad on the inside turn. I have no idea what happened!” The man said, looking at the corner trying to wrap his head around that turn.

A man who watched the whole thing finally realized what happened, “I know what that Eight-Six did. It’s a stupid thing that no one would be able to do it but her. And it can probably only happen here on Akina. I can’t believe anyone would try something so stupid.” The man said, before going into his car.

(I’ve got something to look forward to…Akina’s downhill specialist…You will be beaten by me, Takeshi Nakazato of the Myogi Night Kids!)

“This is the finish line! I can hear the sounds of their engines! They’re almost here! Here they come! Which one’s in the lead?! The Eight-Six, it’s the Eight-Six! But how? Keisuke’s FD is coming too! But there’s too much of a gap for him to cover! The Eight-Six wins!”

(Crap! An FD beaten by a crappy Eight-Six?! That’s impossible! 350 horses defeated by a shabby Eight-Six?!) Keisuke gripped the steering wheel as he gritted his teeth in frustration. How could this have happened?

The man with the radio hit the timer just as the Eight-Six crossed the finish line, “The Eight-Six just crossed the finish line! She’s won, and Keisuke lost!” 

“We did it!!” Itsuki yelled grabbing Takumi and Kenji and Iketani hugging each other. They celebrated as Ryosuke closed his eyes.

(Am I having a nightmare? I lost to an Eight-Six?! Twice?!) Keisuke thought to himself, getting out of the car and watching the Eight-Six drive away.

“Wow! She won! She actually won!” Itsuki yelled.

“God, she’s so cool, I’m numb. I’m gonna cry.” Iketani said, his eyes watering.

“Don’t you dare cry, or else I will too.” Kenji said grabbing Iketani’s shoulder. “She did it!” “Yeah!”

“I’m so happy…we gotta apologize to her.” Iketani said.

Kenji looked at Takumi, “We’ll buy her, her favorite cake as an apology. But she has to give us lessons. On drift control, and picking a line…” Takumi laughed a bit.

“We’ll put the Speed Stars’ sticker on her car without her knowing!” Iketani said and they started laughing.

“Oh, can I do it? Please?!” Itsuki pleaded and Iketani nodded. “Alright, but first got to get her an apology gift for being jerks to her. Takumi, you gotta tell us her favorite dessert, well buy her the biggest one!”

(So even they didn’t know how good she was…) Ryosuke said, glancing at the celebrating group behind him. “It’s a clear loss, let’s admit it with some grace.” Ryosuke said already walking away to his car.

“How about the timed run for the uphill, Ryosuke?!” One of the guys asked.

“The uphill doesn’t mean anything.” Ryosuke said.

“By tomorrow, rumors will spread among the street racers that the undefeated Red Suns lost to an Eight-Six from Akina…” One man said, knowing the damage will be severe.

“We will have to get even soon…with my FC.” Ryosuke said, starting up his car and leaving. And that's going to be a promise.


	6. Her Secret Technique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning against Keisuke Takahashi of the Red Suns, (Name) goes to work the next day where she tells the guys how she drives. After listening, Iketani asks for an unexpected favor.

I was just going to go pick up Takumi when I got a message saying that Itsuki invited him over to stay the night and that he’ll be home after I make my deliveries. So I headed home, and parked the Eight-Six in its usual spot. I opened the door and took off my shoes, “I’m back, sorry I’m so late.” I said and I heard rustling from the living room. “Takumi said he’s staying at Itsuki’s house for the night and he’ll be back after I do morning deliveries.” I said, sitting down.

“Did you win?” My dad asked and I smiled. “You owe Takumi a full tank of gas and putting gas in it after half-way during the summer.” I said and dad let out a laugh.

“That’s my girl.” He said, putting down the newspaper and ruffling my hair. “How was your first race?” We spent time talking about how I raced and he gave me pointers if I continued to race against others.

By the time we finished, it was way late and I said goodnight before heading to bed.

~Meanwhile with the Takahashi Brothers~

Both Keisuke and Ryosuke walked to the five hairpin turns where the Eight-Six passed Keisuke. “This right is where I was passed by the Eight-Six. I just don’t get it. How could an Eight-Six, which isn’t good on inside corners, go through it faster than my FD? Just remembering it gives me the creeps. She may be a real ghost…” Keisuke said to himself, feeling a shiver down his spine.

“Keisuke…Tell me exactly what happened at that time. Was there anything strange?” Ryosuke asked trying to put the pieces together.

“Come to think of it, I heard a strange sound, like scraping.” Keisuke said, remembering the weird noise he heard during the race.

“A strange sound?” Ryosuke repeated before looking on the inside of the road. “I see…Now, I understand.”

“What?”

“Should I tell you why you lost? Because I think I got all figured out.” Ryosuke asked and Keisuke blinked in shock. Ryosuke leads his brother to the gutter. “She used this.”

“A gutter?” “Yes. She dropped his inside tires into the ditch on purpose and resisted the centrifugal force by hooking it. That way, it is theoretically possible to gain more cornering force than the tires can grip. It’s too obvious and simple, and it’s a ridiculous idea. It wouldn’t be successful if she’d never done it before. I assume that she probably practices like this regularly. She must have run Akina for many years.” Ryosuke explained and Keisuke grew even angrier.

“Damn!” He kicked the guardrail. “The mountain downhill is fun because this kind of thing happens. It’s been a while since I’ve met a target that I can get excited about.” Ryosuke said and Keisuke’s eyes widened. He looked at his brother in shock. “Let’s cancel the expedition we were planning for next week. Until we have a complete victory at Akina, we can’t move on. I will beat the Eight-Six!” Ryosuke said, determination bright in his eyes.

* * *

~The Next Day~

A car pulled up to the Fujiwara Tofu shop that had a sign saying it was closed for the day.

“It’s me! Oh, it’s hot.” Yuichi (Boss) called out entering the Tofu shop.

“Oh, it’s Yuichi…” Bunta said, putting on his shoes. “Good timing! I have a meeting at the Chamber of Commerce. Sorry to bother you, but can you give me a ride?” Bunta asked.

“What? Are you using me as a taxi?” Bunta laughed.

“I heard (Name) was great…Iketani and the others have been excited about it all morning. They’re planning on buying her, her favorite cake as an apology for being such jerks to her.” Yuichi said, laughing.

“They’ve better; it’s their own fault for never letting her join them. She was really happy about the win last night, she loves driving maybe even as much as me.”

“Course she does, she’s like a copy of you. Didn’t you say she helped you with the Eight-Six since she was in junior high?” Yuichi asked.

“Even before that, we used to sit around watching tapes of races since she was a toddler. But it’s weird.” Bunta said.

“What is?”

“To Takumi, driving a car is equal to hanging out with people or helping out with my business. But to (Name), anything related cars enjoyable. I mean, I would like it if she went to college but I wouldn’t be surprised if she went of working full-time at the Gas Station or even going out onto racing other people as I did.” Bunta said, “You think she’s gonna end up like you? Is that a good thing or a bad thing.” Yuichi asked.

“I’m not really sure. I just want her to enjoy herself, I mean even though I never forced her to drive the car when she got into junior high I always felt that if I didn’t own my shop she wouldn’t have been driving. I know she loves it and enjoys it but I’ve always felt bad.” Bunta says looking out the window.

“Well, I’m sure whatever she does after school lets out she’ll love it. I’d be more than happy to let her work full-time at the Station and teach her how to fix cars. She’s got a knack for it anyways.” Yuichi said and Bunta chuckled.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Speaking of which, I didn’t see the Eight-Six, did she go somewhere?” Yuichi asked. “No, but Takumi did, I made a bet with her that if she won last night I would let Takumi use the car today,” Bunta said and Yuichi’s jaw dropped.

“You make bets with them?” He asked incredulously. “Yeah and (Name) keeps winning them,” Bunta says with a smirk. “Yeah, I can’t imagine she wouldn’t. So, what did you bet on this time?”

“If she won, Takumi would get a full tank of gas and the car today and (Name) would be able to use the Eight-Six any day she wants except when I have important things to do and if the tank is half-empty I’ll fill it up for her.” Bunta explained.

Yuichi laughed, “Bunta, you would let her use the car whenever she wanted to and you always fill the car up for her.”

“But she wanted to buy something for a while now and she wouldn’t tell me what it is and she wouldn’t let me buy it for her either.” Bunta sighed.

“So you're cutting the money she spent on gas so she can save up for whatever she wanted.” Yuichi said and Bunta nodded. “Well, I should give her a bonus, shouldn’t I? For doing such a great job last night.”

They sat in silence for a minute, “Wait so if Takumi’s out, where’s (Name) today.”

Bunta hummed, “She woke up early this morning to do deliveries and went back to bed and I’m letting her rest. I left her favorite food on the table if she gets hungry. I’m not sure when Takumi’s coming back or how long this meeting will take.”

Bunta chuckled, “She’s got us wrapped around her finger doesn’t she?” “Oh definitely.” “She’s just like her mother.” “Is she?”

“Yup.”

* * *

~The Next Day~

I was walking with Takumi to the Gas Station, “How was your date?” I asked, smiling. I heard Takumi sputter slightly and I laughed. “S-Shut up!” He said and I laughed even harder. “Where’d you go?”

“To the beach…” He mumbled and I let out a gasp, “Really? How was it? Was she wearing her cute yellow bathing suit?”

“You knew?!”

“Of course I did, Takumi. Who do you think encouraged her to ask you out?” I said and Takumi made a sound.

“Thanks, sis.” He said, “Really, thank you.”

“Anything for you Takumi. But why do I have to come to work today? The Boss said I didn’t have to.” Takumi looked to the side as if he was hiding something.

“I don’t know.” I sighed at his response. “Whatever, I guess the pay will make up for it.” I said thinking about the treat I could buy myself by the end of the week. “Good morning!” I said, walking inside the Gas Station and I saw Iketani sitting behind the counter with a clipboard, “Hey!” He said and I just walked into the girls changing room to get into my uniform.

“Is she still angry with us about before?” Iketani asked, sweating a little.

“Um…probably? You should probably apologize to her sometime soon.” Takumi said and held out a bag, “Here, some fried Tofu, it was leftovers that my dad said to bring. I’ll put it in the fridge.” Takumi left and came back after changing to see Iketani and Itsuki surrounding his sister.

“We’re sorry (Name).” They said, bowing. “We really shouldn’t have done that to you.” 

“If we had known we would have included you.” Itsuki said.

“Please don’t be angry with us!”

I looked at them confused before realizing what they were saying, “Hey, I’m not mad guys, you won’t do it again right?” I asked.

“Absolutely not!” Iketani said practically begging for forgiveness.

I smiled, “Alright then, we’re fine.” I said.

“By the way, (Name)…?” Itsuki said and I looked at him, “Is it true that you’ve been delivering tofu to Lake Akina for the last five years?” Itsuki asked.

“Yeah.” I said nodding.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” He asked and I looked at him funny. “Because if I talked about it, I could have gotten into trouble…”

“Yeah…I guess so…” Iketani said. “Five years ago, all three of us were just starting junior high…”

“Yeah, she’s driven longer than us. Since junior high, she’s been driving every day, even in the snow and rain, on Mt. Akina.” Takumi said and I nodded.

“It’s early in the morning, so I don’t see anyone…” I said.

“No, not that! The corners, weren’t you scared?” Itsuki asked and I thought for a moment. “Well, in the beginning, I was scared. But after six months the fear was completely gone. When I accelerate, the tires slip naturally. So it took another three months until I could slip and control them as I wanted.” I said.

“That means…you mastered the downhill in less than a year!” Iketani said amazed.

“If you do it every day, your nervousness about slipping disappears quickly. I honestly had nothing to do, so I started to see how close I could get to the guardrails…” I said, before Itsuki and Iketani started to freak out.

“Would a normal person do something that dangerous?!” Itsuki yelled.

“I never thought it was dangerous.” I said, thinking about it. “When I’m at my best, I can get as close as about 1 cm.” I said using my fingers to show the space. I watched at Itsuki jumped back in a weird pose with a facial expression full of shock.

“One…one centimeter?!” Iketani looked taken aback.

“Well, I love driving so I used to experiment a lot back then, even now sometimes. Unlike Takumi, I find it enjoyable to be in the Eight-Six even if I’m just delivering tofu. Dad would give me little challenges or bets like getting home faster or stuff like that. Sometimes when I was done delivering I would see how fast I could go to get home.

“(Name)…can I ask you a question?” Iketani asked and I nodded. “How do you drive when you have tofu in the car?”

“Well, if you go too fast, you’ll damage the tofu, won’t you?” I asked “I can’t go very fast on the uphill…So dad puts water in a paper cup and tells me to put it in the cupholder. If I can drive without spilling the water, he says I won’t damage the tofu, even if I’m going fast. In the beginning, I found it frustrating because it’s was very difficult. Even when I drove slowly, it’d spill all over…” I said. And Iketani agreed.

“I would think so…”

“Brake, steering wheel, shifting, gas pedal…If even one of them is a little rough, the water spills. Dad said to roll the water in the paper cup.” I explained.

“Roll the water in the cup?” The Boss added confused.

“It’s the surface tension, it makes it roll around the rim of the cup. At each corner, I roll the water to the edge of the rim as I drive up the hill. It took me a bit, but when I figured it out in no time the water wouldn’t spill anymore. And then drifting without spill the water took a little longer.” I said, offhandedly.

“Drift without spilling the water?!” Iketani exclaimed. “Can you really do that?!”

“The primary point in controlling a car is the center of balance. The Drift King, Keiichi Tsuchiya, also says so in the video…In order to drive without spilling the water in the paper cup, you have to master the car’s center of balance. Not to mention drifting…” The Boss said, and I noticed that someone was coming in. “Oh, a customer.”

I rushed over to the customer smiling, “Welcome! Fill it up with high octane? Yes, sir!” I said.

(Amazing, Bunta…Her technique is way above just a regular mountain racer…)

I bowed down, “Thank you very much!” As the driver left I stood up and turned only to see Iketani come closer to me.

“(Name)! I have a favor to ask, can you let me ride next to you when you go the downhill at Akina?” He asked and I tilted my head slightly.


	7. Itsuki's Big Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) gives some payback to Iketani for never including her in the past conversations. And Itsuki really needs to learn when to shut up.

“(Name), I’ve told you before, you don’t have to ask to use the car.” Dad said and I laughed.

“I know, but it’s late so I wasn’t sure.” I said, smiling softly. “Well, if you don’t mind picking me up when I have my meeting then it’s alright.”

“No problem dad, there’s this ice cream place I need to show you, they make the best (Favorite Flavor) Sundae ever!” I said and dad just laughed.

Takumi and I walked to the car, “Man, dad would never let me get away with stuff that he lets you get away with.”

“That’s because he loves me more and you know it.” I said and the two of us laughed, “And, you just love using the car as much as he does.”

“That is also true.” I said and began to drive to Mt. Akina. When we got there, mostly everyone was there.

“Ah man, my heart is about to jump out of my chest!” Iketani said sitting down in the passenger seat. “It’s like just before getting on the extreme ride at the amusement park.” Iketani said and Kenji laughed. “Ah man, you’re so lucky, I wish I was in your position.”

I giggled softly, “Well, I hope you enjoy the ride, I’m going now.” I said, starting the car. “Yeah! I can count on you (Name)! Go all out! Now, get away guys!” He said jokingly. And I pressed on the accelerator and we started to drive.

“It sounds great.” Itsuki said and Kenji nodded. “It’s the best! A turbo can never sound like that!”

(The first corner is coming up. I’ll figure out what she does differently from me, and then steal her technique…) He thought glancing to look at (Name). He then watched the road and noticed I wasn’t going to brake anytime soon, “Hey…! Hey…! (Name)! Brake!” He started yelling holding onto the car handle for dear life.

I ignored him as I started to drift into the first corner. Iketani was screaming for dear life (How…How can she control the car like this? We’re going to hit the guardrail and go off the mountain!!) The Boss popped out of his hiding spot as I passed the corner. “Incredible…”

(The speedometer warning sound is on! That means it's way over 100 km/hr…We’re coming up on the next corner!) The realization hit it as he stared at the road. Screaming when I started to drift into the next corner. He watched in fear as I pulled the car less than 2 cm from the guardrail. I watched him. (Is he going to be alright? I already told him how close I get it) The idea formed in my mind and I smiled evilly.

(Payback time!) I shifted the car slightly to look like I bounced off the guardrail, but I would never do that, I would never do that to the Eight-Six and dad might kill me if I did. I heard Iketani shut up but I kept looking at the road as if nothing happened. When he didn’t make any more sound I looked over and saw that he passed out.

“Oh god!” I said, hitting the brakes and his body unceremonious moved forwards with his dead weight. I did a K-turn to the back of the mountain.

“Maybe that was a little too mean, I shouldn’t have done that. They did buy me my favorite cake as an apology before.” I whispered to myself but it felt nice to get someone back, even if it was a little mean.

“The Eight-Six is back already?” Kenji asked.

“I wonder what happened.” Takumi asked getting up from leaning against the guardrail. “It’s too early to return from the bottom” Itsuki said.

I parked the car and turned on the emergency lights, rolling down the window as the guys crowded around the car. I looked over at Iketani as Kenji and Itsuki made a noise of surprise. “He passed out...”

“(Name)!” Itsuki yelled looking at Iketani who was now drooling, “Which corner was it?” He asked and I held up three fingers.

“The third one…?” Kenji asked.

“It must be true…” The Boss said, coming from the shadows. “Wow! Mr. Tachibana! Why are you here?!” Itsuki asked. I got out of the car and the Boss looked slightly embarrassed. “Well, I was curious…”

* * *

~A couple of days later~

“Iketani! Hey! Where’d Iketani go?” The Boss asked coming up to Me and Takumi and Itsuki.

“Iketani?” Takumi asked. 

“Oh, you mean Iketani, whose terrifying screams echoed across Mt. Akina as he rocketed down the dangerous three-corner road and passed out! That Iketani just left on a delivery. He took the pickup truck.” Itsuki said, after Iketani passed out on the ride it’s been the running joke for the past few days.

“Oh…if Iketani’s not here, then maybe you can help, (Name). Can you deliver some papers to the Yamada shop for me?” He asked. “You can take my car.” He held out a folded up paper and keys.

“No problem, Boss!” I said, taking the items and leaving.

Takumi and Itsuki were left alone as the Boss left, “Man, (Name) and Iketani always get the cool job.”

“Well, you can always trust those two.” Takumi said, and Itsuki tched and then he noticed an R32 roll in. “Whoa, look at that Takumi.”

The car pulled in and they both headed over to it, “Welcome, sir!” Itsuki looked at it in awe (What a ride! The R32’s the bomb!) He then noticed the sticker on it. (N-Night Kids!).

“Hey, kids. My name’s Nakazato. Someone back on my turf told me I could contact a member of the Speed Stars at this station. Tell me this. When can I find that Eight-Six at Akina?” When Itsuki didn’t say anything Takumi was going to talk.

“Do you understand what I’m saying?” He asked and Itsuki got a dreamy look on his face. (Me…A member of the Speed Stars…Cool…)

“I guess I came to the wrong place.” The male said.

“Uh no, they…” Takumi started but Itsuki quickly cut him off. “Actually, that Eight-Six person and I, we’re down like siblings.” Itsuki said and Takumi looked at him in horror.

“What?” Nakazato said in shock.

“Yeah, people call us the Eight-Six Duo. Me and her, are best friends, and he’s her twin. We’re the fastest downhillers on our team.” Itsuki said.

“Really?” Nakazato looked at Takumi, “Are you really her twin.”

“Uh yeah…But-“ Takumi started but was quickly cut off.

“Yeah, well…actually, she may be a bit faster than me, but still…but my technique is second to none.” Itsuki said.

“I didn’t know anyone one the Speed Stars could race at that level…” Nakazato said impressed.

“Yeah, um…Well, never mind that. Say, I can deliver her a message if you want. After all, we’re practically family.”

Nakazato already went inside his car, “All right. Tell her this, 10 o’clock this Saturday night.

“10 o’clock this Saturday night…?”

“Nakazato of the Night Kids will be waiting for her on top of Mt. Akina.” Nakazato said.

“Waiting on top of Mt. Akina…What?!” Itsuki repeated before he realized what Nakazato just said.

“It’ll be a race to the bottom!” He said driving away. “Wait! That’s a…Hey! Uh…you know…Wait a second, please! Hey, wai-” But Nakazato drove away.

(Oh, now I’ve really done it! Did he just challenge (Name)?) Itsuki started to cry.

“What the hell did you just do man?” Takumi asked in shock.

“Oh, no! What are we going to tell (Name)?!” Itsuki yelled grabbing onto Takumi’s shirt. “You mean, ‘what are _you_ going to tell (Name) I tried to tell the man that she wasn’t here but you just blabbered like an idiot.”

Itsuki freaked out like an idiot as Takumi watched him, “Oh man, (Name)'s going to kill me…” He mumbled to himself. I drove the car back to Gas Station, humming along to the radio until I saw Itsuki and Takumi standing there and Itsuki was freaking out for some reason.

“(Name)!”

“What are you two all panicked about?” I asked, poking my head out of the window. “Never mind that.” Itsuki said quickly as he rushed to the driver’s seat, “Say, if you’re free this Saturday, you want to go racing at Mt. Akina? It’ll be lots of fun, I found some guys who want to race ya?” Itsuki said and I tilted my head.

“Not really, I got plans this Saturday.” I said and Itsuki fell.

“Thanks a lot (Name). Come on in, I made you your favorite tea.” The Boss said and I got excited. “Thank you!” I said, pulling up to where Boss parks his car.

“Dude, we should just tell her.” Takumi says and Itsuki shakes his head. “No! We just have to convince her!”

* * *

~Later~

“Goodnight!” I called out as me and Takumi walked in the direction of our house. “Hey, (Name), let me ask you something.” Itsuki said and I turned around to look at him. “Suppose—just suppose—a racer was to challenge you to a race. You’d accept, of course, right?” He asked nervously and Takumi facepalmed.

“No way, what kind of person doesn’t say that to the other person’s face.” I said, angrily.

“But, Keisuke Takahashi never said it to your face either!” Itsuki said.

“Yeah, but that was different, it was my first race. Plus, my dad told me about it. From here on out, I want people to ask me to my face that they want to race.” I explained, “I mean, if I wanted to race someone, I would definitely tell them in person.”

Itsuki started to sweat nervously, “But you know, a racer who receives a challenge they have to stand up and accept it!”

“Well, sure, but, as this is just a theory I wouldn’t. How come they didn’t talk to me?” I asked.

“But what if they couldn’t find you?” Itsuki asked.

“Alright, I see where you’re going but if they wanted to race me they should have told someone else from the team.” I explained.

“Like me or Takumi!” Itsuki exclaimed and I shook my head.

“Sorry guys, but you’re not part of the team. You need at least a car for me to see you as a racer.” I said. I started to walk away, yawning.

* * *

~The Next Day~

“Iketani. You accepted a challenge from the Night Kids of Mt. Myogi?!” Kenji yelled running up to Iketani.

Itsuki jumped up and Takumi’s eyes widened. “Why were you keeping something that big a secret from us?!” Kenji yelled.

“Huh? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Iketani said confused.

“It’s no use trying to deny it. The word’s out all over town. Eight-Six and R32 going at it on the downhill!”

“Wait, (Name)'s going to be racing them? That’s news to me!” Iketani said.

“What?! The word is, Nakazato came to this Gas Station in person to issue the challenge!” Kenji yelled.

“Dammit and (Name) has a day off today so we can’t ask her.” Iketani said before turning to Takumi. “Takumi, have you heard anything about this?”

“Well…” He started off.

“S-Sorry!” Itsuki said, shaking.

Both Iketani and Kenji froze in horror, “Iketani…you didn’t…” Iketani started.

“I…I accepted the challenge!” Itsuki said, before bowing down, “Please forgive me! Yesterday, Nakazato of the Night Kids really came here. He came by when Iketani and (Name)were out and I…” He cried, “I couldn’t help but pretend to be a member of the Speed Stars…and before I knew what was happening…he had already issued the challenge and driven off.”

“Why didn’t you tell us about this before?!” Iketani yelled.

“I was going to tell you, I swear. I was just waiting for the right moment. I’m sorry, I messed up. Please forgive me!”

“Oh god, (Name) doesn’t know does she?” Iketani said. “Takumi, you gotta get your sister and tell her.”

“I can’t. She’s not here, she’s taken these two days off because she needed to go to her doctor.”

“We’re screwed!”


	8. A Potential Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just meet someone unexpected in the earlier mornings and they just happen to inform you that you'll be racing someone that you don't even know. 
> 
> Well, all (Name) knows is that she's going to kill Itsuki for getting her caught in this mess.

~Late At Night~

“I’m so glad that it didn’t take so long. I was really worried that it would have taken longer usually so many people are there.” I sighed happily to myself as I drove up Mt. Akina just for a bit before heading home. I was driving when ahead of me I saw someone. I slowed down to see if they were looking for something when I saw that it was Keisuke Takahashi. I parked and he started to walk towards me.

(Crap! Is he going to beat me up?) I gulped slightly as I got out of the car. “Uh…hi?” I said quietly.

“I thought I’d find you if I came here around this time. It was about this time the night I first met you. So you’re going against Nakazato from the Night Kids, huh? You’re the talk of the town.”

I looked at him with wide eyes, “I’m what?! Wait a minute, I just got back!” I said.

“What?” He looked at me taken aback.

“I had a doctor’s appointment the next town over, I hadn’t been here for the past two days.” I said that seemed to stun him into silence.

“Wait, so when Nakazato came by…you weren’t there?” He asked and I shook my head. “No, I swear, I would have known.”

A silence consumed us and I opened the door to the car and looked for my bag. “Do you want coffee?” I asked, already reaching to grab it and held it out to him.

“Wha-?”

“I also have some (Fav. Drink) if you don’t like coffee.” I said and he reluctantly took the coffee can from my hand.

“Thanks, I guess. So you really didn’t know?” He asked and I looked at him.

“Does this look like the face of a person who would know? It’s 2 in the morning, I haven’t slept in 26 hours and now I have a race? Why does the world hate me…?” I whined, opening my cellphone and dialing a number.

It rang, almost to its third ring when someone picked up, “(Name)!” They yelled.

“Takumi, what the hell happened when I was gone?” I asked, going to straight to the point as I drank a bit of my (Fav. Drink), I could feel Keisuke watching me.

“Well…” He started off nervously. “Remember how Itsuki was acting weird?” He asked and I sighed, “Yes.” I said.

“Well, when you were gone, this guy, Nakazito.”

“Nakazato.” I corrected.

“Yeah him! Itsuki told him that you would accept the challenge and Itsuki couldn’t correct him before he left.” I slammed my phone closed and it must have startled Keisuke who jumped.

“What are you going to do now?” He asked.

I sighed, sipping on my drink. “Well, I guess I have to accept it, don’t I?” I gave him a soft smile, “I mean, a racer never denies a challenge, right?”

“Show him who’s the fastest downhiller on Mt. Akina, you can beat him!” He said and I looked at him, tilting my head.

“I thought you hated me.” I said, looking at him.

“No! It’s because you beat me. If you lose to anyone, it’s going to be to the Takahashi Brothers! Until one of us beats you, you can’t lose to anyone else! Not even to the R32!” He yelled and I started laughing.

“Wait, sorry. I don’t mean to laugh at you, I swear!” I snicker, “I love the passion you have for racing Keisuke, it’s truly admirable. But, I understand, I’ll make sure that I won’t lose to the R32.” I said, giving Keisuke a closed-eyed smile.

“Thanks for keeping me company and telling me all of this. It means a lot. I can’t wait until we get to race again, but I should hurry home.” I said getting into my car and turning to leave.

(Man, he’s so nice.) I thought to myself, missing completely how Keisuke’s face grew as red as a tomato. His heart beating wildly in his chest for no apparent reason after (Name) gave him that smile. She looked so happy and excited.

(God…What was that?) He asks to himself, looking down at his half-drank coffee. (I must be tired, she seems so nice, did she really not know about the race? Nevermind, the face she made when I told her said everything. I guess we’ll see what happens. I mean she did promise not to lose.)

* * *

~The Next Day~

I told dad about the race that I was going to do tonight and he laughed before saying he would change the car a little bit for the race. I refused to talk to Itsuki and I made sure not to go to the Gas Station or I might have killed him for getting me in this situation.

All day, dad had the car and I slept in my room trying to catch up on sleep. By the time I woke up, it was 9:20 and I was more than a little pissed at have three grown men enter my room without permission.

“Get out!” I yelled, pushing them out of my room. “Seriously, what is wrong with you?! This is a girl’s room, you can’t just barge in!!”

“(Name), we’re sorry!” I heard some say and I sighed, getting into some jeans and a regular t-shirt, I brushed my hair I kept ignoring the cries from outside of my room. I heard someone start yelling and it grew quiet and then a knock came at my door.

“Come in.” I said, knowing really the only one who would do it, I turned around to see my father with a grin and the car keys in his hands. “You ready?” He asked and I nodded, “Yeah, but I’m still rather tired.” I sighed.

“I’ll go get you an energy drink, but here; you’ll be needing these.” He said throwing the keys at me. “What did you to the Eight-Six?” I asked and he chuckled.

“Let’s just say, I changed the setting.” He said cryptically and I looked at him weirdly.

By 9:30 I was already sitting in the Eight-Six, I already downed an energy drink and Takumi sat next to me, “Sis, you don’t even like those very much.” He said and I looked at him.

“I wonder who’s fault it is that I have to drink it after a doctor's appointment.” I said aloud and he looked at his hands. “Sorry.”

I sighed, “It’s fine, I just wish you guys would have told me straight before the day of the race.” I sighed and we sat quietly for a minute, “How’d you find out?” He asked and I looked at him (Should I tell him Keisuke Takahashi came to find me at 2 A.M. and we shared a drink together as he told me about the race I was in?) I shook my head slightly.

“A potential friend told me.” I said and he looked at me weirdly. “A potential friend?” He repeated and I nodded, “Yup.” And that was the end of that discussion. I drove up Mt. Akina, looking at the clock I saw that it was 9: 45.

I sighed, “I wonder how many people are going to say that I only show up last minute to the races?” I asked myself and Takumi started to laugh. “Ready for a practice run?” I asked turning into the corner.

“What?” He said and I started my drift. 

“(Name)! What did I tell you about doing this without warning?!” He cried and I laughed, trying to get to the top as soon as possible. Without skipping a beat I saw Itsuki pacing a few yards ahead of me, “What’s he doing?” I asked as I slowly went to him, rolling down the window.

“Itsuki what the hell are you doing pacing in the middle of the road?” I called out and he started to cry, “(N-N-Name)! You came! I was so worried you wouldn’t” He started sobbing and Takumi grabbed his arm, “Alright, alright, you’re making a scene.” Takumi said pulling Itsuki out of the way.

After the waterworks I drove up to the black R32 where I guy was leaning, I assume he was Nakazato. As I stepped out of the car, he was staring at me and I felt so judged, I looked at him, hoping he would talk, but it was rather awkward to be putting it mildly. I stood in front of him, and it felt like we were having a staredown, the prickling from the onlookers was starting to kill me.

(Jeez, she’s young! Bet she hasn’t even had her license for more than a year!) He thought before looking at the Eight-Six.

(Oh thank gods, I thought he would keep staring at me…) I thought, letting out a breath that I didn’t know I held in.

(Where’d a kid like this learn her technique?! I thought for sure I’d be facing a girl older than me!)

I looked at his R32, it looked nice but don’t they usually end up being on the heavier side? Why is he going to race me in this? And even if it’s better than the Eight-Six I just have to stay with him until his brakes and tires wear out, right?

“I’m Nakazato…from the Night Kids. What’s your name?” Nakazato said, pulling me from my thoughts. I gave him a polite smile, “(Name) Fujiwara.”

“I’ll remember that.” He said and I blinked, (Déjà vu…Keisuke said the same thing). “What do you say we get started?” He asked and I nodded. I entered my car, fixing the rear-view mirror as Nakazato pulled up beside me.

“Iketani, we’re ready. No traffic!” Kenji said and Iketani nodded as he stood in front to start the countdown. “I’m gonna start the countdown! Start in ten seconds. Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! GO!” Iketani yelled and the two of us floored it, obviously, Nakazato’s R32 pulled up ahead when I saw a car in the shoulder and started to follow us after me and Nakazato.

“Is that…The Takahashi Brothers?” I mumbled, glancing back but shook my head, “Now is not the time!” I said to myself concentrating on the car in front of me. As we were driving, I noticed that the GT-R was slowing down, (He’s slowing down…Is he waiting for me?!) I glared at the car, is this a taunt?

(It’d be a waste to lose her on the straightaway. I wanna have a battle here! The real starting line comes as soon as we hit the first corner!) He smirked, looking at the car behind him.

“Hey, look at that! Nakazato’s easing up on the gas and waiting for the Eight-Six!” Keisuke said, looking at his brother.

“Hope his overconfidence doesn’t end up costing him in the last half of the race.” Ryosuke said.

The man who manned the radio on the first corner saw the headlights, “The first corner…and all three cars, taking it in a row!” The man said.

I saw Nakazato brake to turn and I did the same to do my drift mindful of how close I was in between the two cars. “What the hell…?!” Nakazato exclaimed looking at his mirror, “What the hell is going on? No way, the only reason that you’re this close is because I let you! But this is as close as you’ll get to my bumper just watch.” He pressed on the gas gaining a lead.

I watched as he pulled ahead of me by a bit but the next corner was going to come up, so I braked doing a drift, getting as close as I could to the guardrail to gain more speed. I had to pull every trick in the book if I wanted to gain as much speed as possible.

“Getting to eyeball it from this closeup…That drift looks like a work of art! A four-wheel drift in full throttle and she’s barely applying the countersteer. Do you realize how incredible that is? She’s pushing that Eight-Six to its outer limits and controlling it like it was her own hands and feet. Even I can’t control the FC like that!” Ryosuke said in awe and Keisuke felt a little irritation bubble in his stomach for some reason. But he ignored it as he looked at the race heading on. “

Yeah, maybe, but little by little, Nakazato is gaining ground! Can the Eight-Six win this one?” He wondered but then he thought back to what (Name) said, _‘I’ll make sure not to lose…I can’t wait until we race again!’_ She has to win…she promised.

(Yes! That’s it! It’s like I can feel the blood rushing through my veins! This is the battle I’ve been waiting for! Ready, girl? This is where I’m gonna have to cut you loose! Let’s see how far you can keep up!) Nakazato smirked, turning into the corner, pulling father ahead.

As I recovered from my drift and pressed the gas pedal I noticed something, it wasn’t losing control like it usually did when I accelerated. The idea struck me like lightning, I can press the gas pedal sooner than before! This is what dad meant when he said he changed the setting! I smiled (Thank you dad) and I drifted into the next corner feeling more confident. It doesn’t slide nearly as much as it used to, I can push it all the way! I pressed on the gas earlier than I usually do and nearly rammed the car into the rail but I made it with a few centimeters to spare.

I smiled, I felt light, I felt at peace, as I drifted into the next corner I didn’t stop the drift at the small straightaway and continued the drift, this was exhilarating!

“That’s the first time I’ve seen anyone drift all the way through that corner.” Ryosuke said.

“Yeah, she’s nuts! She’d never be able to do it if she didn’t have total mastery over her speed!” Keisuke said, amazed at the lunatic (Name)was.

“What the heck was that?!” Someone from the crowd cried out. “That’s no kind of drift I’ve ever see before!” Another yelled. “Incredible! That’s drifting I’ll never forget!”


	9. (Name)'s Got A Screwloose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the race between Nakazato's R32 and (Name)'s Eight-Six with Ryosuke's FC watching the whole thing from behind. 
> 
> Both Takahashi brothers are amazed at (Name)'s driving skills, it's unlike anything they've ever seen before.

“The Eight-Six is still on the R32’s tail!” The man from the Radio said and Kenji smiled, “She’s still doing it!” Iketani clenched his fist, “Looks like (Name)'s sticking right behind the R32!”

“Mind-blowing!” Itsuki cried and Takumi laughed. “I mean, Nakazato’s an ace…Line him up with Ryosuke, another superstar, and you got a battle royal brewing already! And she’s racing against the both of ‘em?! Unbelievable!” Itsuki said.

“Yeah, it’s pretty awesome.” Takumi agreed. “Well, yeah, but…Ryosuke Takahashi and his FC aren’t even in the race. He’s acting more like a third-person witness.” Iketani said and Kenji nodded, “Right, (Name)'s up against Nakazato here.”

Iketani looked at Kenji, “His R32 has the Eight-Six at a disadvantage…But with (Name) at the wheel, the Eight-Six will pull through in the end!”

“I believe in her, she’ll win for sure!” Takumi said and the others agreed.

* * *

We were going downhill and I could see Nakazato pull ahead of me again.

“He’s creeping further and further away!” Keisuke said watching the two other cars. “Nakazato’s got a big mouth, but it looks like he’s got the skills to back it up. Look at how he distributes the load, subduing the understeer while driving. He really knows how to draw out the GT-R’s power. Not pretty to look at…This is not the time to take it easy.” Ryosuke explained and Keisuke looked at his brother in confusion.

“Hey, bro, whose side are you on anyways?!” He questioned, “If she loses this one, it’s all over!”

“The real contest is only about to begin. The first half has comparatively more long straightaways…Lots of gentle slopes, too. There are lots of disadvantages for the Eight-Six. But the inclines are gonna start getting rougher right around here. Perfect for a downhill specialist to strut her stuff.” Ryosuke said as the race continued.

(All right! This kind of low-gear hairpin curve is right up the R32’s alley! All I have to do is cut my speed by slamming on the brakes…) He slammed on the brakes, shifting gears and turning. (Going downhill, like it or not, the front wheels still have to bear the load, so it’s weakest point, the pushing understeer, hardly occurs. Furthermore, accelerating from low gear is what this car does better than any other! The fastest machine on the racing circuit…is the toughest machine even on open roads! The R in the back isn’t just for show, it’s the legendary symbol for invincibility! Too bad you aren’t going to get close enough to see it) Nakazato smirked.

Going into one of the corners with the gutter I made my way to the inside, hooking my tires and expertly getting out of them to gain more speed.

Keisuke who was behind watched at (Name) used the same trick she used to beat him, (Oh man…My eyes can’t keep up with her! Looks like she’s finally kicking out the jams! Her inside tires are gripping the rim of the road. This is the one! That trick that I lost to! Didn’t think I’d ever get close enough to see it again.) He looked at his brother and was surprised by how concentrated he was while driving. (Ryosuke’s stopped with the chatter. That means I can’t talk to him for now. I’ve ridden shotgun with him tons of times…But this is the first time I’ve seen him driving like this! I’ve never seen him so serious!)

The race was still going on and they were about to enter the corners to the Skating Rink. Nakazato looked at his mirror seeing no one until a pair of headlights showed up from the corner. “She’s getting closer?! How is that Eight-Six catching up to me? Impossible!” He felt irritated.

“I’m finally catching up.” I muttered to myself and breaking into a drift, I made a promise to win and I will!

(She’s gaining on me? How the hell is this Eight-Six closing the gap? It’s impossible!) Nakazato shifted gears as he turned into the corner with the Eight-Six and FC on his tails. (It’s amazing catching up to me after such a huge gap. Now I see how wrong I was thinking that the Eight-Six couldn’t handle this. That thing is a true fighting machine right up there with my GTR. Playtime is over! Man, I’m getting such a rush. This race is crazy, I haven’t been in a fight this intense since I bought this car.

(When it comes to hairpin turns, she can’t match the R32. No matter how close the Eight-Six sticks to the R32, the distance between them always widens after a hairpin! Man, that Nakazato’s got guts, too…Attacking the road like that, downhill in a heavy R32.) Keisuke thought as he continued watching the cars ahead in awe.

Slowly and slowly I’ve been creeping on Nakazato, I don’t think he’s noticed but I as braked as little as possible on the corner to enter the drift. I kept it at 120 km/hr until we exited and I was glued to his bumper.

(The Eight-Six closed the gap at the fastest corner on the track?! Going over 100 Kilometers an hour while doing a four-wheel drift close enough to graze the guardrail?! I don’t think any of it has to do with the car’s capabilities! That girl…has got a screw loose! If she makes one slip-up, she’ll end up flying off the mountain, for sure! But now I understand her secret. With a lightweight like the Eight-Six, if she loses speed once, it takes forever to get it back up again. She never let herself lose more speed than she absolutely has to! Now, I finally get why, when I raced against her, she could always catch up to me, no matter how many times I lost her!) Keisuke said, amazed.

(Crap…) Nakazato thought changing lanes for the next corner. And no matter how fast she still ended up being in his mirror. (I can’t shake her off, it’s just the opposite. She’s hanging on to me for longer and longer periods! She’s relentless!)

Keisuke was sweating at the intensity of the race, (Nakazato’s clearing the guardrail by a good 20-30 centimeters. No matter how fast you are, that’s about right. Yet the Eight-Six’s bumper is almost close enough to the rail to make sparks! She’s in a league of her own! How?! How can she control a drift with that kind of precision?!)

Into the next corner, Nakazato’s front tires were being in to slip a little. (I’ve been pushing the ABS hard and forcing the steering to do what I need it to do. Trouble is, the load on the front tires is a lot heavier than I hoped. This race just got a whole lot harder.) He's beginning to struggle with the understeer and I watched from behind seeing it.

“It’s almost time.” I whispered to myself, the hairpins were coming up. I just needed to wait for the right moment.

“The five hairpins are coming up…That’s where she left you in the dust. And that’s probably what she’s going to do again with Nakazato.” Ryosuke said and Keisuke looked shocked. (A R32 versus an Eight-Six…Who would’ve thought the battle would be this fierce? Both of those cars are being taken to their limits. But which one of them is gonna take the prize?)

The crowd was getting restless waiting for the cars to show up as they could hear the squealing of the tires. “Nakazato’s in the lead but the Eight-Six is right on his tail!” Someone yelled. “I can’t believe Nakazato is having trouble with an Eight-Six.” Someone said astonishment as the two cars turned for the corner. “There goes the Eight-Six’s braking drift!” Someone else yelled. “She’s good!”

(I saw Keisuke Takahashi lose the race on these five hairpin turns. The Eight-Six turns corners using the gutter. And that’s why I won’t let you!) Nakazato said protecting the inside.

“He’s definitely not giving up the inside position!” Keisuke exclaimed. “That’s Nakazato. What are you going to do, Eight-Six?” Ryosuke asked looking at the two cars.

I glared slightly (I guess this is a change of plans), I made sure to keep the car steady as I drifted into the outside. (Come on!)

“What, from the outside?! What does she take me for, a chum?!” Nakazato yelled.

I was cutting it close but if I could get at least half a car distance to him I could pass him.

“Watch out!” “She’s going to crash into us!” The crowd scream. I gritted my teeth feeling the back tires hit the dirt causing friction.

“Don’t insult me! Not from the outside!” Nakazato was pissed at the stunt (Name) pulled. He pressed the gas pulling ahead. “The R32’s acceleration is amazing.” Ryosuke said.

Keisuke couldn’t believe his eyes, “What about that Eight-Six? She slid through that narrow turn from the outside.”

“Three more turns…and this race is over.” Ryosuke said.

As the next hairpin came up I didn’t brake until the last second and drifted into the outside again. The plan already formed in my head, this was going to end here.

“She’s going outside again!” Keisuke said aloud.

“You’re pissing me off! Stop messing with me from the outside!” Nakazato ground out moving his car and I saw it!

I maneuvered the car into the inside with the space he had given to me. The next turn was the final one.

“The R32’s movement is unsteady. Nakazato’s losing his patience.” Ryosuke said, “Watch, Keisuke. This is where she’ll make a move.” Keisuke looked back in front in disbelief (Make a move? When there’s no room on the inside…how can she pass?)


	10. No Match For the Eight-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally ending the race between Nakazato, (Name) hurries over to where he crashed and offers to help him fix his R32.

(This is humiliating, you keep pushing me from the outside in front of all these people! I can’t attack the corner because I need to protect the inside. One car width should be enough to keep her away from the inside. That way, I can go in with more speed!) Nakazato started to brake and noticed the Eight-Six went to the outside like planned. “Good! She’s going outside!” And started to leave the inside unprotected.

I grinned as I saw the opening, it was as if everything went into slow motion. I hit the brakes and moved the car into the inside. I must have been in his blind spot, which worked out even better. I made the wheels go over the gutter and into the grass for ground.

Nakazato gasped when he saw the headlights flash from his right to his left before they disappeared. He looked at the rear-view mirror and couldn’t see the Eight-Six, he checked his other mirrors and they didn’t show it either. (Wait, where’d she go?) He moved his eyes to the inside, (It can’t be!)

“What the hell?! There’s no room there! You’re going to end us both flying off the mountain!” He screamed as he watched the Eight-Six accelerate. 

(Whoa…) Both the Takahashi brothers watched the scene in disbelief. And so did the many onlookers.

(Dammit, stupid understeer is acting up on me.) He watched at the Eight-Six moved the side and went slightly ahead of him. (She faked going to the outside and snuck back inside when I moved! All in an Eight-Six? How’s she pulling tricks like that? But the race isn’t over yet. I can still move ahead in 2nd gear at full speed! I’ll show you what my R32 is capable of!) He accelerated too much and he hit the guardrail, bouncing off. He lost control and spun out. Ryosuke quickly drifted out of the way before he could crash.

Nakazato sat in his car, safe from any injury, thankfully. (I lost. My R32 and I lost the race…No…I lost the race. My R32 didn’t lose to that Eight-Six. I did.) He got out of his car, lighting a cigarette and crouching to see the damage on his car. Slowly putting his hand on the damaged area. (I never thought racers like that existed…but somehow I feel satisfied because I gave it my best.) “Ah man, it’s going to cost a lot to fix this. But I’ll train harder and try again. I hope she lets us have a rematch.” He sighed.

I drove, really, really wanting to stop the car and go to Nakazato to see if he was okay. I don’t know if he got injured but looking at the mirror and seeing the FC on my trails I think he should be fine. I made it to finishing line and winning the race but I didn’t get out as I turned around immediately passing the Takahashi Brothers and making my way back up the mountain.

~Meanwhile~

“(Name) won the race! She did it! Guys, she did it!” Itsuki celebrated as Iketani and Kenji were frozen with the news. Everyone was talking about how the Eight-Six passed the R32 on the final hairpin. “How can an Eight-Six beat an R32?” Someone asked in shock. Takumi watched, a little creeped out when the trio started laughing slowly becoming more and more hysterical as the time passed.

* * *

“Wasn’t that fun and Educational, Keisuke?” Ryosuke asked, leaning on his car. “Yeah, the move the Eight-Six used was amazing. She faked going to the outside and snuck inside while braking fully. She must have great ABS.” He said if not having watched it from behind he wouldn’t have believed it.

Ryosuke chuckled, “You don’t get it, do you, Keisuke? The Eight-Six doesn’t come with ABS.” Ryosuke explained. “But…” Keisuke was cut off. “That Eight-Six has human ABS. Street racers who only drive cars with ABS can’t learn the strict pedal control required to stop just before the brakes lock. After all, ABS can’t outperform the right foot of a highly experienced driver like her. It’s been a while since I got that into a race. That Eight-Six is a worthy target for us.” Ryosuke said with a small smile.

* * *

I rushed as quickly as I could to the hairpin turn to where Nakazato crashed and I saw him crouching beside his car. I parked to the side and got out, rushing toward him. “Nakazato, are you alright?” I exclaimed worriedly.

“Huh?” He said looking up, he looked like he was going to cry. “You’re not hurt are you? I can drive you to the hospital if you need to.” I said, quickly looking over his form and I saw no external injury but that doesn’t mean that he’s clear.

“What…are you doing here?” He asked surprised. “Look I know we just did a race an all but I came back when I saw that you didn’t come to the end. Now, do we need to you to the hospital or not?” I asked and he just shook his head. “No, I’m fine.”

“Oh thank gods.” I sighed, relieved. “Man, you don’t understand how worried I was when we were racing and I saw you hit the rail. I’m happy that you’re safe.” I smiled at him, before looking at the car damages. They weren’t too bad but they were probably expensive.

“Hey, I know this might sound a little weird, but do you want some help repairing this?” I asked placing my hand on the damage. “What?” He asked confused and I looked at him. “At the Gas Station, we have a repair shop, I mean, you can go to a professional one if you want to but, I’m pretty good at fixing cars. And I won’t overcharge you for labor that’s for sure.” I giggled and his cigarette fell from his mouth.

“Why would you do that?” He asked shocked, and I looked at him weirdly, “Because it’s the right thing to do, why else?” I said.

“Y-You would really do that?” He asked in disbelief after a pause and I nodded. “Come to the shop sometime next week and I can help you order in the parts. And change the tires and check on the understeer.” I said and took out a piece of paper that I had, it’s probably the receipt I got from buying my drink and wrote my number on the back. “Just shoot me a text or call to tell me when you want to meet up and I can tell you my schedule.” I said patting his shoulder. “Just be careful the next time.” I smiled at him before feeling my phone vibrate.

“Do you need anything? Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?” I asked double-checking and he laughed, “No, I’m alright.” He said and I smiled and turned. “Alright, then I’ll see you later.” I said, getting back in my car to pick up Takumi. After a plethora of apologizes from Itsuki and a whole lot of crying, Takumi and I headed home where I parked the car and lovingly placed my hand on top of it. Takumi already went inside and I looked at it.

I heard the door open and dad came out, “So, did you like the new settings?” He asked and I giggled. “Thanks, dad, it was a lot easier and better during the race tonight.” I said and he chuckled. “I’m glad. Did you win?” He asked and I nodded, looking back at the car. “That’s my girl.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itsuki's New Car!

The day after my match with Nakazato I went to work and Itsuki was looking mighty proud of himself and the rest of the others looked shocked. “I bought an Eight-Six!” He said, tipping his hat proudly, leaning against his new ride. I looked at it in sadness, knowing that it wasn’t an Eight-Six at all. “I kept it a secret, but it came today! It’s relatively new.”

“You finally convinced your dad to co-sign for you.” Iketani said.

“Well, the guys at the shop were friendly, and I think I got a great deal!” Itsuki said happily, and Iketani looked at it, “It’s in good shape, you’re lucky.” Itsuki laughed and Takumi looked surprised, “I can’t believe you actually bought it, Itsuki.”

“Oh, I had to Takumi, I mean I can’t let (Name) get all the glory, now can I? I’ll train hard to be her “Downhill Eight-Six” partner.” He gloated and I raised an eyebrow. “My what?”

“I see your mouth got bigger.” Iketani commented. “I couldn’t sleep last night…’cause I was so excited!” Itsuki said, petting the car.

Iketani nodded, “I know that feeling, I couldn’t sleep the night before I got my S13.”

(That’s great and all but when are they going to find out that it’s not an Eight-Six.) I was worried about Itsuki’s reaction he might actually start crying and the guys might laugh at him.

“I couldn’t help it, ‘cause it’s my own car. My car…I feel like I’m dreaming…” He sighed happily as he did the equivalent of a hug to a car.

Kenji crouched down to inspect the tires, “’70 tires with original hubcaps…so cool! Why don’t you start it up Itsuki?” He asked. And Itsuki was more than happy to do it, “Sure thing!” He ran into the driver’s seat and started it.

I watched nervously from the back when the engine made a soft noise, “It doesn’t sound too sharp…” Iketani said looking at Kenji.

“It must be because of the original muffler.” Kenji said and Itsuki looked at them.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get a new muffler. I want it to sound as cool as (Name)'s Trueno.” He said excitedly and I bit my lip feeling bad. The Boss looked at me before he understood why I was acting weird and walked forward.

“I have a bad feeling about this. Pop the hood, Itsuki.” Itsuki looked confused but did what was asked.

I popped the hood and looked inside, seeing what I expected. I hummed nervously as I pointed something out to The Boss who nodded slightly and closed the hood. “I knew it, right (Name)?” He asked and I nodded.

“Boss?”

“You got it all wrong, Itsuki.”

“What do you mean?”

“This isn’t an Eight-Six…It’s an Eight-Five.” I said and there were gasps.

“An Eight-Five…as in AE-5?” Iketani asked. Itsuki looked at the other men in question who started laughing. Even The Boss started cracking up and I glared at them, “Hey, it's mean to do that!” I said, grabbing Itsuki’s shoulders. “Just ignore them Itsuki.” I tried.

“An Eight-Six and an Eight-Five have the same body, but their abilities are as far apart as chalk is from cheese. An Eight-Six has a DOHC engine, while an Eight-Five has a SOHC.” Iketani couldn’t continue as he laughed even harder.

“DOHC and SOHC are completely different, you know? Didn’t you check the engine before you bought it?” Kenji said and Itsuki started crying.

“Itsuki…just ignore them…” I said, Takumi resting his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “(Name)'s right.”

But, he ran off, “Itsuki, wait!”

“Now, you’ve done, how could you guys do that to him?” I asked before rushing off with Takumi. He made it a block away before he stopped. “Itsuki!”

“Just leave me alone, okay?” He said and I frowned. “We won’t.” I said and he wiped the tears away but his back was still to us. “I wanted to surprise you guys…but I was an idiot for buying a car by myself. I knew it was too cheap for an Eight-Six. I’m so embarrassed for acting like an idiot in front of you guys. I know you’re laughing at me inside, too.”

“That’s not true.” Takumi said.

“Yeah, honestly, I kind of envy you, Itsuki.” I said that must have struck a nerve as he glared at me.

“Envy me, you’re a liar.”

I shook my head. “I wish I could own a car because at the end of the day, the Eight-Six, isn’t _my_ car; it’s our dad’s.”

“Yeah, so what if it’s an Eight-Five? It has an engine and four tires.” Takumi said and I laughed a bit at Itsuki’s priceless face. “And it may not have power, but it’ll go fast downhill. You can practice your own skills.” I said as Takumi held out Itsuki’s working hat that fell off when he ran.

“Guys, I feel like I can be proud of my Eight-Five. I don’t deserve an Eight-Six yet.” He said and I didn’t say anything but apparently Takumi did, “You don’t.”

“You don’t have to agree.” He said angrily and I laughed.

“I may go for a spin at Mount Akina tonight. Do you two want to come?” He asked and I nodded.

“Sure…in your Eight-Five.” I smiled and Itsuki looked teary-eyed again.

“Yippee, I’ll come to get you two around 10:00 tonight.” He said and Takumi and I looked at each other, nodding.

* * *

~Later~

I was in the passenger seat of Itsuki’s new car wanting to see how well it was. And as Itsuki parked on the shoulder, he stretched, “Wow, that was fun! Akina Pass is the best! It’s slow going straight but it corners like the real thing, right, (Name)?” He asks.

“Sure.” Itsuki then runs to the front of his car as if he was checking it out, “What are you doing?” Takumi asked.

“If you look at my Levin from a distance…it does look handsome! My Levin is so cool! I’m glad I bought my Levin!” He yelled excitedly and I sighed. “We’re happy for you, too.”

And then we notice a group of three guys walking over to us, “They’re kids. It can’t be them.” One man said, “The famous racer who beat the R32 couldn’t be a little kid!” The leader said. They started hassling Itsuki if he had a license.

(Who do they think they are?) I felt an itch of anger as they started to ask about the Eight-Six of Mt. Akina. Both Takumi and Itsuki looked at me and I looked away, I refused to get involved with these idiots.

“Don’t act dumb, we know you know her.” One of them said and Itsuki got even more nervous. The leader got angry and walked to Itsuki’s car and kicked the tire. I glared at him and Takumi grabbed my shoulder. Then they started making fun of the Eight-Five and Takumi let go.

“I’m not letting them get away with this.” I said and Takumi nodded, “Good.”

“Don’t let some scooters tailgate you!” One called out from the car as they drove off. “That’s it! They’re gonna pay! Itsuki, you don’t mind if I drive your car?” I asked going to the driver’s seat.

“W-Wai-“

“Go to the passenger side, Takumi in the back. Hurry!” I said and both of them got in.

“What are you going to do, chase them?” Itsuki asked nervously. “This is only an Eight-Five with loose suspension and ‘70s tires.”

“That doesn’t matter.” I said.

“We don’t have to do this, (Name). It doesn’t have LSD, either!”

“Shut up and put on your seat belt!” I said and fumbled to get it on. “It may get rough, but trust me, okay? I promise I won’t crash your precious car.” I said with a smile and Itsuki nodded.

“Here we go!!” I said, putting the car on drive and it lurched forward but it was easy to turn around.

“Oh my god, (Name)!” Itsuki yelled, fearing for his life. “Please! Please take good care of my Eight-Five!” He yelled as I pressed on the gas, it was weird, but I think I could do it. “(Name), it’s not worth it!” Itsuki yelled but I ignored him. I was beyond pissed that they did that.

“(N-Name)?” He stuttered and Takumi sighed, “Just let her do this, you know how she is when she gets angry.” Takumi said and as the car went faster Itsuki grabbed the car holder with both of his hands now, “Slow down, (Name)!”

It wasn’t long before I found the jerks from before and I saw them driving and it was pathetic.

“Hey, that car’s right on our tail!” The man in the passenger seat said. “It must be some Akina punk. You picked the wrong cars to tailgate!” The driver said, cockily. The two cars speed up and I followed them.

“That’s enough, (Name)! Stop the car!” Itsuki yelled with his eyes closed. “I said stop!” I made the decision to drift but I didn’t like how the car acted and it made a dirt trail follow us for a second.

“Unbelievable…” Itsuki said, nearly passing out. “Is this really my Eight-Five?”

Takumi laughed, sitting in the back enjoying the ride.

The jerk in the passenger seat looked back, “They’re not bad at all…Wait a minute, isn’t that the Eight-Five? The one we saw at the pass? But the girl's driving.”

“There’s no way an Eight-Five could keep up with us!” The leader said shocked. As they started to drift the driver looked back to see the car better, “You’re right! It’s the Eight-Five!”

“Those punks lied to us!” The passenger said but the driver was so startled that he lost control of his car and bumped into the rail.

(Here it is!) I thought pressing the accelerator but it slowed down. (It won’t accelerate down the hill at all…And these wheels really don’t grip the road…I drifted into the next corner and Itsuki screeched like a banshee.

“Darn, she is so fast!” The driver yelled.

(This is so slow.) I deadpanned and glanced down at the speedometer. (I guess it’s time for that move.) As the hairpins came up and used the gutter to hook the tires into the turn. The idiot in the front left enough room to squeeze past and I passed them.

“You won’t pass me, no matter what!” The man in front said as he turned the corner but it was too late as I had moved the car to pass him. I looked out the window and gave him a smile and drove off.

“What just happened?! How did she pass me? That’s not an Eight-Five. That’s an Eight-Six! A well-tuned Eight-Six…” He watched as the Eight-Six (?) turned the corner. “What a big roll! Was it really…an Eight-Five?” He asked as he turned on his emergency lights and parked. “She went right through us. That Eight-Five was spooky!” One of them said.

“Was it…” They all flinched as they heard the squealing of tires from far away. “…A ghost?!”

“Want a coffee?” Takumi asked going to the vending machine.

“Yeah.”

Takumi ordered two coffees and one (Fav. Drink) and handed me it. “Iketani told me…that your downhill skills were abnormal.” Itsuki said, looking at me and I raised an eyebrow, “Abnormal? I don’t think so.”

“Well sis, you just can’t see it yourself.” Takumi said.

“Yeah, I never imagined that a car could run like that. You changed my perception, it was that shocking.”

“I’m sorry it was so scary for you.” I said, feeling bad.

“No need for an apology, (Name). I’ve never been this happy before!” He said excitedly.

“Huh?” I mumbled.

“I realized that it wasn’t all about the car’s capabilities. If you have skills, you can even maneuver an Eight-Five like that. I fell in love with my car! I’ll take good care of it. I’ll train hard, starting tomorrow.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello darlings! This chapter rather short but I wanted it to be it's own chapter because it was completely not following the storyline. I hope you guys enjoy it. Leave a comment, and tell me what you guys think. All of you stay classy and safe!
> 
> Tomoya Yagami is just a random person who is famous for driving GT-Rs and for selling parts. They're just a fictional character that I created for this chapter. 

I sighed, turning off the ignition of the Eight-Six in the corner of the parking lot, I had my folder in my hand as it contained the papers I needed. How I was going to get inside into the café without getting too wet was a mystery to me at the moment. I sighed, “It’s so rainy…” I whined, lifting my hood over my head and opening the car door and rushing for cover after locking it.

I usually don’t come here with the Eight-Six, but because I was probably going to Mt. Akina again afterward for some enjoyment I thought it was best. Nakazato wanted to meet up because I was the one who was going to fix his car. He said to meet him here and so here I am. I walked up the steps opening the door, hearing the little bells jingling.

“Hello, table for one?” The waitress asked and I shook my head. “Uh, I’m meeting a friend, Nakazato?” I asked, hoping I didn’t make him wait too long. “Oh, follow me.” She smiled and lead me down to where Nakazato was already sitting.

“I’ll be back to take your orders soon.” The waitress said and I nodded politely and sitting down.

“Sorry, did I make you wait long?” I asked, putting the folder down as Nakazato looked at me. “No, I just got here as well.”

“Oh, that’s good.” I laughed slightly before a pause happened. (He isn’t mad that I beat him, right?) I wondered but before I could ask, I sneezed. “Excuse me.” I said, sniffling.

“What? Don’t tell me, you’re sick.” He said and I shook my head.

“It’s chilly and rainy and miserable.” I said and Nakazato just laughed, I smiled feeling the shift from the tense air from before. This was better.

“Well, (Name), what do you have for me today? You left me a message saying that you would bring some papers today.” He said and I nodded. I heard the noise of a spoon falling down on the table, but I ignored it pulling down my hood, and patting down the hair was ruffled.

“I do indeed have those papers.” I grinned opening the red folder. I placed the papers down so that he could see them. “Well, one of the good things is that I can get the parts in by Wednesday and probably finish by Thursday at the earliest or Friday at the latest. From what you showed me the R32 isn’t in too bad of condition.” I said, pointing to the picture I had of the side of his car. “I would suggest getting some newer tires if you want me to change the suspension. But that’s only because with the suspension you want the tires you have aren’t really that good for gripping on the road.”

Nakazato nodded his head, “Alright, I have some tires that I’ve been saving, that’ll work?” He asked and I nodded, “Yup! Like I said before, other than that it’s an easy fix.” I explained.

“That’s good, how much did you say it would cost?” He asked.

“Uh…wait, I have it written down.” I said, looking through my papers and flipped one that had a lot of equations on it, “Just around 35,000.” I said and his jaw dropped.

“What? Why is it so little? I thought it'd be more.” He asked and I gave a smile, “Well most of it goes to the new parts, then you have the paints but other than that, it doesn’t cost that much.”

“B-But…” He started out and I rolled my eyes giggling, “Did you really think it was going to cost so much?”

“Cars tend to do.” He said.

“Well, that’s true but I have some friends who are selling me the parts.” I explained and the waitress came up to us, “Hi, are you guys ready to order?”

“Just a black coffee.” Nakazato said and the waitress wrote it down and looked at me. “Can I have hot chocolate and the cake special?” I asked and she nodded. “Extra cream?”

“Yes please!” I said excited and the woman walked away.

“That’s a lot of sugar.” Nakazato said, looking at me after the waitress left.

“I have a really big sweet tooth.” I said, piling my papers and putting it in the folder.

“I can tell, who the hell orders the cake special with extra cream? It already has ice cream on its side.” Nakazato said and I started laughing. “But it’s so good and I don’t have it often, I rarely come here.” I said.

He sighed, leaning back on his seat, “So you were saying?” And I blinked, “Oh right, I’m friends with the guy selling me the parts. He’s a big GT-R fan and has lots of parts for it. I can introduce him to you, I feel like you would get along.”

“What’s his name?”

“Tomoya Yagami.” I said and I heard clatter happening to the left side of the table but I had no time to check because Nakazato choked on his spit or something because he was having a coughing fit.

“T-Tomoya Yagami?!” He exclaimed, and I nodded.

“Do you need some water?” I asked worriedly.

“How in the world do you know Tomoya Yagami personally?” He asked incredulously and I shrugged, “I do work at a Gas Station and my boss knows him.”

He was silent and then our orders came in and I grinned seeing the cake I ordered. The waitress bowed as she left and I grabbed my Hot Chocolate, drinking it. As I was drinking it Nakazato placed his coffee down, “You know, I heard a rumor that 2 nights ago three guys met the Ghost of Mt. Akina.

I hid my mischievous smile behind my drink, setting the cup down I looked at it in feigned confusion, “Really? I heard they were three drunks who couldn’t tell left from right.”

“They say they were looking for the driver of the Eight-Six but they found a girl driving the Eight-Five instead. Beating them devastatingly.” He said and I choked on my drink.

“Wait, there’s a person who’s driving an Eight-Five around? And it’s a _she?”_ I asked amazed.

“Cut it out, we all know it was you.”

I blinked, “Me? I don’t drive an Eight-Five the last time I checked.” Nakazato sighed and I bit a piece of my cake. “Look, they were giving my twin’s best friend a hard time and kicked his brand new car. A little wake-up call to their ego never hurt anyone.” I said, taking another bite of my cake.

“Where the hell did you get an Eight-Five?” He asked and I looked at him in confusion, “I told you they were drunks, if they couldn’t tell what car I used, it’s their fault. And they were horrible drivers, the car I was driving that night, sucked. The tires wouldn’t grip the road very well and the acceleration was terrible…I couldn’t drive it like I do with my Eight-Six. I could get probably 5 centimeters from the guardrail, it was…unsettling…” I said, not really knowing how to explain it.

“And every time I tried to drift a corner the back wheels would slip into the dirt. I’m actually surprised to be quite honest.” I said, lost in thought.

“What, that you could drive another person’s car that wasn’t at all like your own and still be a lunatic?” He asked and I shook my head.

“He was the first person that didn’t pass out when sitting in the passenger seat. Iketani passed out after the third corner and my brother has been with me driving so he doesn’t count.”

“P-Passed out?!”

“Yeah, it surprised me too…But I did mess with Iketani when he was with me, so maybe that’s it.” I said, not paying much attention.

Nakazato finished and I looked at the clock, paying for my half. “Well, I better get going, I got to wake up early tomorrow.” I said, looking out the window to see it was still raining. I put up my hoodie and grabbed the folder. “Bring your car tomorrow to the shop so I can get started.” I said, waving goodbye and rushing to the car where I started it, turned on the blinker and headed home. No reason to go drive in the rain.


	13. A New Challenger: Shingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iketani asks (Name) for another favor and unfortunately meets Shingo Shoji, an EG6 driver who is looking for the infamous Eight-Six driver. 
> 
> (Name) already does not like him at all.

~A Few Days Later~

I was working, the other day Iketani was talking about an EG6 who bumped his car while driving that almost caused him to crash again. I felt anger that someone would do such a thing, it could have costed more than just a car. His technique was a little different. I’ve never heard of anyone braking at a high-speed corner other than beginners like Itsuki but it didn’t matter much.

From there Natsuki called me asking for Takumi, she said she had a girl who wanted to date but wanted to ask Takumi if he knew any guys. The first one that came to mind and I sighed feeling a headache. That probably wouldn’t go over very well.

But nevertheless, it seems that Takumi and Itsuki went on a double date, and all of this morning Itsuki was on cloud nine. I watched, feeling uncomfortable at his weird looks. “What is with him, did he meet a girl?” Iketani and I watched as Takumi’s responded, “Maybe…”

“He can’t have a girlfriend before I do!” Iketani growled. But he completely turned 180 as he turned to look at me, “By the way, (Name), would you like to drive my S13?” I looked at him with wide eyes, “It’s refreshing to drive different cars sometimes.”

I held my hand out nervously, “Oh no thanks, I’ll pass. I mean...you love that car…” But Iketani hurriedly grabbed onto my shoulders, “Please (Name)? I can learn so much from watching you drive it. Please?” He begged and I sighed. (I won’t be able to get out of this one, will I?)

* * *

~Later~

“Do I really have to do this?” I asked.

“Please, (Name). Just drive normally…It’ll still be educational for me. I’ll owe you big!” Iketani pleaded with a wink.

“Alright, just don’t expect so too much.” I withered and Iketani blew up with excitement. “You will?! Yeah!!” I sighed, before getting into Iketani’s car with him in the passenger seat.

“Alright, Iketani; just don’t faint again…”Kenji jested and Iketani laughed.

“Don’t worry, this is my second time around…Bring it one, (Name)!” Iketani looked at me.

“Here we go then.” I said, shifting into drive. And we headed off, “What should I do first?” I asked.

“Well, how about showing me a braking drift?” Iketani asked. “Alright.” I pressed the gas pedal to accelerate.

“Wha…hey…Are you doing it at the first turn?” He asked nervously and I just kept quiet. He held onto the handle for dear life. “Aren’t we going in a little too fast…?” As the corner came up he started screaming but I’ve already grown used to it. I braked, shifting gears and going into the corner but it didn’t feel normal. Iketani continued screaming in horror, no matter how many corners we passed he kept on screaming in fear.

I feel insulted that he would think I would get us both killed or destroy his car.

(She can drift effortlessly in a car she’s never driven before…I never knew my S13 could go this fast!)

“Honestly, it’s a bit different from the Eight-Six but I think I’m getting the hang of it.” I said offhandedly. “But we only went through three turns…” He said amazed.

“Alright, I’m ready for a drift.” I said with a small smile.

(A drift? Then what was she doing before?) He wondered fearfully. I pressed the accelerator going even faster and Iketani became tense he was shrieking.

As the corner came up I hit the brakes shifting gears and stepping on the gas like my normal drift. I smiled feeling the rush that I usually get when driving, it worked out pretty well. “I think I got it right on that last turn.” I said.

(It’s too advanced for me to understand…) Iketani was horrified as another corner came up. Eventually, we came back to the top where the others were waiting. As soon as I parked the car Iketani melted out of the door feeling light-headed.

“Oh, man. You made it this time.” Kenji smiled.

“You’ve conquered it!” Itsuki said.

“So, did you get a good look at her braking drift, Iketani?” Takumi asked. Iketani started to stand up, blinking sluggishly. “No…no idea…” He said slowly.

“So much begging her to show you how.” Kenji said with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah, but she made it look so simple that I realized…I’m not even close to understanding her technique! I feel like a better racer already!” He stood in a proud pose as I got out of the S13, closing the door gently.

“Wha…?” Kenji and Itsuki had fallen to the ground in shock.

I heard the sound of an engine and looked to the road and saw headlights. There were three in total, but the leader was a red EG6 from the looks of it.

“That’s the EG6 from yesterday!” Iketani exclaimed and I realized what he meant. As the past us I saw that they had the sticker, Night Kids. The guy driving the Civic got out of the car and I already didn’t like the look on his face. He leaned against his car to smoke and Iketani was about to go at him.

“That punk! Hey, you!” He yelled. “I know you’re the one who hit me from behind yesterday.”

“Who are you?” The man asked indifferently.

“Don’t tell me you forgot this S13!” Iketani exclaimed pointing to his car.

“Oh, you…” He said with a minor sneer.

“That’s right! You owe me an apology. I could’ve gotten badly hurt.” Iketani stated.

“Are you kidding me? That was your fault.” The male laughed.

“What?”

“Your car was going so slow that I couldn’t anticipate it. I never thought you could attack a corner that slowly. I tried to brake, but…bump.” He said mockingly.

“What did you say?!” Iketani was furious as he was going to punch the man but Kenji held him back, “Calm down, Iketani!”

“What a jerk! Stepping all over Iketani’s pride…” Itsuki mumbled under his breath.

“If you insist, then we’ll race under my rules. If I lose, I’ll be on the ground begging for your forgiveness.” He explained.

“What do you mean, ‘your’ rules?” Iketani asked.

“It’s nothing.” The man smirked. “We call it the ‘Duct tape death match’.” The man said and the guys behind him started laughing.

“Duct tape deathmatch?” Iketani asked angrily.

“Duct tape the right hand to the steering wheel…and then race. That’s all.” He said over-confident.

“Duct tape the right hand to the steering wheel?” Iketani repeated.

“Your shifting hand stays free…” Kenji murmured.

(My right hand and the steering wheel…) Iketani imagined it by looking at his hand and a look of shock overcame him. So he realized it as well. “You can’t switch hands…You can’t steer!” He shouted and looked at Kenji, “It’s too dangerous…”

“For you, definitely. But, I heard the Speed Stars’ Eight-Six is a downhill specialist. Maybe this kid can help you out?” He taunted but all of us were quiet. I looked at Takumi and rolled my eyes.

“Tell this Eight-Six kid that I’ll be waiting here next Saturday at 10 p.m. We’ll have a duct tape death match…I’ll see you then.” He laughed getting into his car and driving off.

“I think that punk just challenged you, (Name). He didn’t recognize your face, though. Go for it, (Name)! Duct tape or whatever…Beat that jerk badly and make him beg for forgiveness!” Itsuki grunted angrily.

“It sounds too risky, Itsuki. She can’t steer in this race."

"(Name) beat the FD and the R32. His little rule won’t make any difference.” Itsuki tried and Iketani looked at him, “I’m sure he’s been practicing a lot this way. (Name), it’s too risky, don’t take the bait.”

I hummed, not really knowing what to do in this situation. It sounded like a challenge but at the same time, I don’t really want to do it but… “Well, I don’t really want to...”

“Good for you, just ignore him.”

* * *

~The Next Day~

I was cleaning a car, a hose in one hand and a brush on the other. My head was all wrapped around that guy…Gods, did I despise him already. But that race just sounds weird…I ended up walking behind the Boss as he was explaining how he could drive the car still because of its accelerator.

(Oh no…Talk like this may trigger her interest.) He started sweating.

“Uh…Boss.” I said and turned around to see another car and it was Kenji’s.

“Iketani…I did a little research on that punk from the other day. He’s Shingo Shoji of the Myogi Night Kids.”

“Shingo Shoji of the Night Kids…” Iketani mumbled.

“He’s their number 2, but he’s confident enough to call himself the fastest downhill racer of the Night Kids. He’ll stop at nothing to reach his goals, so he isn’t popular with his teammates, especially their leader, Nakazato.”

“I see, that’s why he’s challenging (Name). So that he can take over the Night Kids.”

The guy who came with Kenji spoke up, “He’s been spreading a rumor about this already.”

“A rumor?” I asked.

“A rumor that the Speed Stars are scared and avoiding Shingo’s challenge. And he mentions nothing about the duct tape. He’s making us look bad.”

Itsuki twitched and I moved closer to Takumi, “What a jerk!”

“He’s trying to drag (Name) into the race no matter what. Oh!” Everyone started to look at me. I too lost in thought though.

“(Name)…” Takumi whispered, knocking into me lightly. I gasped softly, “Oh…oh right! Sorry, I’m not really that interested in racing him. If he’s that much of a coward to lie about the race then I won’t get involved.”

Iketani, Kenji, and the Boss let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good.” Iketani stated. “You don’t have to accept all the challenges that come your way. Forget about it.”

“Yeah…” I giggled nervously.

* * *

~At Night~

I yawned, getting out of bed and glancing at the clock. I already had to make deliveries so I got up, got a glass of water, drinking it and started up the car. “Here you go, sweetie.” He said, handing me the cup.

I hummed softly, “thanks…” I said, grabbing the cup and looking at it.

“What’s wrong, (Name)?” He asked.

“Is a duct tape death match…?” I struggled to find the words. “This is the first challenge I’ve seen that I don’t know the outcome. Whether it’s good or bad or whatever…” I sighed. “We can talk about it when you get back.” He said ruffling my hair and I smiled softly.

“Thanks dad.” I said, before heading out into the streets. I was so surprised when I started to think about Mom…It’s been a long time.


	14. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little cute moment between the reader and Keisuke as she thinks about events that happened.

I waved goodbye at a customer as they were leaving, “Thank you very much!” I said happily. Takumi was next to me. “Hey, where’s Itsuki?” I heard the Boss asked.

“He’s washing his car.” Takumi said and the Boss nodded. We eventually found Itsuki huddling in the corner reading the magazine I lent him. Iketani and the Boss started teasing him but inside we were all happy that he was having a date with Saori.

After Itsuki took off to go off to his date, me, Takumi and Iketani were still working until a familiar red Civic rolled in. “Welcome—” Iketani started but stopped when he too, notice who it was. He slowly walked to the driver’s side.

Shingo slowly rolled down his window with a smirk, “I don’t need gas; I came to get an answer to my invitation. You did tell her, didn’t you?” He asked. Iketani looked behind where I was with Takumi.

“Yeah, and she said she had no interest in it.” Iketani stated commandingly.

“That’s a laugh.” Shingo laughed as if it were a joke, “I didn’t know that the Eight-Six was a chicken. But what can you say, she is a girl after all.” My eye twitched softly and I frowned before humming to a song to ignore my pestering feelings. “She can’t be scared of a duct tape deathmatch, can she?” He asked tauntingly. “That’s all right. I’ll make her want to do it.” He then drove off.

* * *

~Time Skip~

All three of us were cleaning a car when the Boss came out screaming, “Listen up, Itsuki got in an accident!” All three of us froze and gasped.

“What?”

“Where?”

“Akina Pass. They’re at the city hospital. Can you head over there now?” 

“Yes!”

~At the City Hospital~

“Itsuki, are you okay?” I asked worriedly coming into the room.

“Guys!” He said happily. He had a nurse tending to his leg and he was all wrapped up in bandages. All of us removed our caps as we walked closer to him.

“What happened?” Takumi asked.

“It’s nothing. It’s not as bad as it looks, really. They’re keeping me here to do some tests, just in case.” He said, scratching the back of his head.

“Weren’t you with Saori?” Iketani asked.

“She only had a few scratches, so she went home. I steered my best to protect the passenger side.” He said, as he replicated the moves.

“What happened to your Eight-Five?” I asked.

“I spun it well, so only the trunk was damaged.” Itsuki smiled.

“Okay, you’re done.” The kind nurse said as she stood up. “Take care.” She left the room.

“Thank you so much!” I told her and she only gave us a smile. It was then that I looked back to see Itsuki crying, I sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around him. “I was going down the pass when an EG6 started tailgating me.”

I felt my jaw clench, “An EG6? Was it him?”

“Maybe, it was a red EG6. He pushed me from behind at a corner…” He started sobbing and I clenched my hat.

“I’ll do it.” I said, causing the males in the room to stare. “I’m going to do the Duct tape deathmatch. I won’t let him get away with this.” I was determined. “I won’t lose…No matter what.”

* * *

~Saturday~

The next couple of days I have been spending the time to practice, I’m pissed and I’m furious but because of my father and brother, I’m not like I was during the day of Itsuki’s accident. I’ve been going to Mt. Akina practicing, at ungodly hours of the night. But I had to get my mind off of the anger. I wasn’t going to win anything if I continued to act like this.

I told my father I was going out to the café, and when I got there, I sat at the table looking at my cake without any motivation to eat it. “You know, that the cake is meant to be eaten right?” I heard a voice say from my left and I damn near have a heart attack.

I looked to see who it was and I was surprised to see that it was Keisuke Takahashi. “Oh…hello.” I said, before looking down at my cake again. He decided to sit in the seat across from me and I could feel his stares. “Are you just not going to at the cake?” He asked and I let out a pathetic laugh.

“Do you want it?” I asked, finally looking at him. He looked surprised but shook his head. “No, it’s way too sweet.”

“What? Really? I love this cake, it’s the best.” I smiled and he just rolled his eyes. I wonder since when did we become close friends like this?

“I heard about what happened to your friend.” He said and my good mood diminished at an instant. “Yeah.”

“How is he?” He asked and I picked up my fork, not really wanting to eat the cake anymore. “Um…he was wearing a seatbelt so he isn’t too bad but they’re keeping him at the hospital to run through some more tests.” I said.

“You’re a lunatic, do you know that?” He said out of nowhere and I looked at him shocked.

“Excuse me?”

“An absolute lunatic. First, you and your Eight-Six beat me and then you end up beating Nakazato and even fixing his car for him.”

“Wha- you know about that?” I asked.

“Yes, I mean you’re not that hard to find with an Eight-Six.” He said and I shook my head sighing.

“Alright, continue.”

“You’re a maniac on the road with no sense of fear on the downhill and now you’re doing a duct tape match with an FF. What is wrong with you?” He asked and I blinked as I tilted my head.

“You know, I never did say I was right in the head.” I said and that seemed to make him laugh.

“That’s true. I’ve never met anyone like you, but I do think you’ll be able to win this.” He said suddenly.

“Huh?”

“I mean you did make a promise, right? That you wouldn’t lose to anyone except me or my brother, right? You have to make sure you keep that promise.”

My eyes widened slightly, “Oh gods, I’ve already forgotten all about that.” I said, giggling. “Forgive me, I’m always forgetting stuff like that, but you’re right. I can’t lose to anyone but to one of you.”

“That’s right.” He said nodding. And I couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled within me, “Alright, I get it. I should stop feeling sorry for myself and win this match.” I grabbed my fork and cut a piece of cake.

“Thank you.” I said with a sincere smile, I completely missed how his face flushed and he stood up hurriedly.

“Y-Yeah, just make sure you win tonight.” He said before leaving. I sat there with a new sense of determination.

“I will win this.” I whispered to myself.


	15. Rotten Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shingo hates that the fact that (Name) has just started driving with her hand taped to the wheel and is doing fine. He hates it so much that he's willing to 'bump' her from behind to win this race.

I drove my Eight-Six up the mountain with a newfound determination that I had been lacking. I would never forgive him for harming someone’s life, that’s just messed up. As soon as I stepped out of the Eight-Six, Iketani grabbed my shoulder’s in distraught, “(Name), it’s not too late, don’t do this ridiculous race!”

I grabbed Iketani’s hand hands, “Why? I won’t lose to someone like him.” I said and Iketani shook his head, “He drives an FF! Don’t know that?”

“Wait…you’re the bitch from the other night.” I heard some collective gasps from the crowd and Takumi’s face became sour. “You wasted my time.”

I looked at him with a look of indifference, “What are you babbling about? I hope you’re not discussing backing down.” He mocked and I turned to look at Iketani, “Look, I’m doing this no matter what you guys say.” Iketani and Kenji looked like they wanted to argue but I walked away going to my car and sitting down.

One of Shingo’s group members started to duct tape my right hand to the wheel when he was done he closed my door and I waited for the countdown. “Will she be okay?” Kenji asked concerned. “Shouldn’t we stop her by force?’

“All we can do now is believe in her.” Iketani said.

“It’s set.” One of Night Kids said, “They’ve set up the finish line.”

“Okay.” Shingo gave the thumbs up and the two of us stared through our cars as I glared him with anger after what he’s done to my friends.

“I’ll count down! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! GO!”

The two cars press the accelerators and I was in the lead. I shifted gears easily as I stared at the red EG6 was behind me.

Shingo sat back in his seat with a smirk. He was confident that he was going to win.

“It’s started.” Kenji said.

“Stay calm, sis.” Takumi said before the three of them turned when some people began speaking loudly.

“Shingo purposely eased up on the gas pedal to stay behind.”

“So that he can watch the Eight-Six go down the cliff. No human can drive an FR under this rule without crashing it. That Eight-Six won’t last three corners.” The two taunted and the three of them looked back worriedly.

* * *

(Don’t be cocky. The B-16A engine is the best there is. If I wanted, there’s no way I’d be behind a 4A-G engine at the start. I just wanna see how many corners you can clear.) Shingo thought.

I was concentrating hard on the road that I knew like the back of my hand, the first corner was coming up.

“Hey, isn’t the Eight-Six coming a little too fast?” One of the spectators asked, “This could get ugly.”

(Aren’t you going slower than usual, (Name)?) Yuichi wondered.

The corner was coming right now and I hit the brakes, shifted my gears and went to turn into my usual drifting style.

(You’re enthusiastic, but aren’t you forgetting something?) Shingo smirked.

I moved my hand down to turn to go into my drift when I bit my lip at the sharp pain that my wrist had to deal with because it was taped and I couldn’t turn all the way. My eyes widened, I was so angry with the EG6 that I completely forgot about the most important detail.

I immediately grabbed my wrist to force it to turn before I crashed into the guardrail. The tires screeched at the low traction.

(Here it goes…it’s over.) Shingo smirked, the Eight-Six would crash and he’d win easily.

My wrist pulsed in pain in the unnatural position it had to be in so that I could drift into the corner. Luckily it was enough to not slam into the rail and just barely miss it. My heart raced in my chest as I escape a nearly catastrophic crash. (I pulled it out. I’m lucky. The pain was so much that I thought I was going to break my wrist.)

Shingo tched in anger but as the race continued the Eigth-Six never speed up. “Hey, hey, what happened to your enthusiasm?” He taunted as the Eight-Six slowed down to go through the corner.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Iketani, Kenji and Takumi stood at the top of the mountain with pits in their stomach. “I can’t just stand here.” Iketani said angrily. “Let’s follow them!” He then ran to his car where Kenji and Takumi followed him.

“I don’t think so, Iketani…” Kenji tried to reason. “With our skills, we won’t catch up with them.”

“I’m not trying to catch up with them. In case something bad happens to (Name), we can reach her quicker.” Iketani said as he and Takumi got into his car.

“Hey, wait for me!” Kenji exclaimed as he rushed to the passenger seat.

* * *

As the race continued we went through two more corners and when I exited the last one I immediately pressed on the accelerator finally going into my usual style and speed. I was being careful before but now, I’m feeling calm. “I’m getting the hang of this.” I mumbled to myself as I drifted into the next corner and getting about 5 cm from the guardrail.

(How is she…?) Shingo watched with narrow eyes as the Eight-Six was doing better than before. She almost seemed like she was getting the hang of her hand being taped up. (She continues to clear the corners with little counter. Unbelievable. A duct tape death match can’t be mastered instantly. The safer you try to go, the deeper you sink—it’s like an ant-lion trap. I had to train myself for hours before I finally mastered cornering with my right-hand duct-taped to the wheel.) He pressed on the gas pedal to exit the corner behind the Eight-Six. (On a straight line, engine power is crucial. No NA 10-6DOHC engine in the world can out-preform the B-16A. The sound of revving up to the red zone… It’s ecstasy! It’s to die for!)

He managed to get to the side of the Eight-Six easily flashing her a smirk before he hit the brakes. I turned to look but he immediately just went back to his position behind me. (He’s toying with me.)

(You see? I can pass you whenever I want. Maybe you should panic a little.) He flashed his headlights. (Let’s get going!)

We passed through the skating rink and I wasn’t nervous anymore. (I can keep the speed up nicely…It’s faster not to steer too much when cornering…) No matter how much he taunted I wasn’t going to panic and lose my cool, he’s not worth the effort.

(Darn, why?) Shingo was sweating in his seat. (She’s unaffected by my pressure. She was unstable at the beginning, but she gets sharper as we go.)

“They’ll be here soon.” Keisuke said as Ryosuke stood behind him as they could hear the engines of the racing cars. “It sounds like both are still in one piece.”

Ryosuke smiled, “If she couldn’t reach this spot, I’d be wrong about her. That Eight-Six wouldn’t be a worthy target.”

“There!” One of the spectators shouted seeing the headlights of the racing cars. But a man noticed something bad, “Oh, no! Someone is coming up!” He yelled into the radio.

Everyone turned their attention to a lone car driving up the mountain. I changed lanes to go into my drift when I saw another set of headlights, there’s someone there. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I drifted into incoming traffic while staying in my lane. The rear of the Eight-Six swung by the rail guard just barely missing it.

“She four-wheel drifted through one lane without crossing the centerline. What technique!” Keisuke gasped as the rest of the spectators were in awe at what they just witnessed.

“She did it like it was nothing. She didn’t panic about passing by a car, either.” Ryosuke stated.

“Is her hand really taped to the wheel? Maybe it came off a long time ago.” Keisuke wondered.

“Perhaps she adapted to the situation quickly.” Ryosuke said and his brother blinked.

“You mean…”

“You can attack a corner by shifting the weight without steering. She learned that quickly.” Ryosuke said.

Keisuke sighed as he ran a hand through his head, “She’s unreal.”

“Without a doubt, she is evolving.” Ryosuke was amazed that there was such a person that could do what she could so easily. She was getting more and more interesting.

Shingo was getting restless from his spot behind the Eight-Six. (Damn, what a fake! It’ll be hard to label her as a fake if she keeps that up.) But then his eyes gained a sadistic gleam. (But I’m not like Nakazato. All I have to do is win, no matter what it takes.) He watched as the Eight-Six moved knowing that there would be a corner just ahead. (Don’t feel bad, the Eight-Six of Mount Akina will simply turn into metal junk.) Shingo smirked as he watched as the Eight-Six went to drift. Instead of braking, he let the car move forward and tapped the corner of the car.

I gasped as I felt the tap as my car became unbalanced, everything felt as if it was in slow motion, my right hand that was still duct tapped moved frantically to turn as far as it could go. I watched in sheer horror as started spinning. I watched as the outside world was spinning and I immediately grabbed the clutch shifting gears. My heart was pounding and I could hear it so loudly drumming in my ears, I felt cold sweat forming as I watched the guardrail get closer and closer before the car stabilized.

I slammed the accelerator without thinking so the car would go straight and I gritted my teeth as I glared at the car ahead.

(You scumbag!)


	16. Loss of Composure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) is proud that she can usually keep her composure, but with Shingo blatant's attempt of cheating, she losses her composure. 
> 
> Shingo just made the biggest mistake of his life.

“Wow! After a spin, she turned 360 degrees and started driving again as if nothing ever happened.” One of the spectators shouted amazed.

(She got lucky. Pure luck.) Shingo thought as he glared at the Eight-Six now behind him. (Damn, she would’ve been done had it been a high-speed corner.) He gritted his teeth in frustration. (That’s all right. The victory is mine anyway. I hate that you’re still going, but I’m too familiar with the rules to lose this race. I’ll leave you behind.

(I’m pissed now, he did that on purpose! I refuse to lose to scum like you!) I never felt more anger than I did that this moment. I stepped on the accelerator as I felt something take over me. Shingo drifted into the corner and I did a sharp turn into my drift that when I exited the corner my outer tires were in the grass. The Eight-Six shook but I couldn’t feel too concerned as I pressed onto the accelerator.

“Hey, watch out!” A man yelled as he watched the Eight-Six drove on the grass. Everyone jumped back in fear of being run over. They watched as the Eight-Six got off the grass at the last minute drifting into the next corner like a lunatic.

The car hit the guardrail and ricocheted off of it and reverse drifted.

“Did she just hit the guardrail on purpose?” A man asked as he lifted his head up from where he once was. “And she used the rebound to reverse-drift! What’s that Eight-Six thinking?!”

The next corners were one of the most aggressive drifts that anyone has ever seen. The Eight-Six was going so fast that exiting out meant that she had landed on the grass grazing at the bushes and narrowly avoided the street signs. But with every turn, she was slowly getting closer to the other car.

(Are you serious? The Eight-Six is closing the gap! That’s impossible!) Shingo, for the first time entering this race, felt true nervousness. He drifted into the turn but so did the Eight-Six and the people watched in fearful horror at the aggressive driving.

“Does she have a death wish?” A man asked.

“That Eight-Six driver lost her cool.”

(When an average racer loses their cool, that’s the end. They keep making mistakes, and he can’t go fast. But (Name)'s different, she’s not a normal racer by any stretch of the imagination. Her innate driving sense takes over and controls the Eight-Six. The angrier she gets, the faster she goes. Nice job Shingo, you just cost yourself the race.) Nakazato watched from where he was as he saw the two cars sped past him. He had a small smile knowing that (Name) would win this race.

Shingo braked for the corner but the Eight-Six had a different idea as she switched lanes. Shingo tched. (Damn…My EG6 has been running near its limit. What the heck is going on?!) He desperately tried to get farther but (Name) seemed like she wasn’t letting go of his bumper. As they exited the next corner Shingo was sweating more than ever.

(I’m scared. I’ve never felt this scared in a downhill race before.) He drifted into the corner as he kept glancing between the road and the rear-view mirror. (She’s still on my tail! I can’t believe my EG6, the best of its class is being overtaken by an Eight-Six! It’s not about speed anymore, but something fundamentally different. That Eight-Six is unreal. But all I have to do is make sure she doesn’t pass me. After these hairpin turns, the finish is near. I’ll win this race!)

As the next corner was coming up (Name) changed to the inside.

(Don’t think I’ll give you the inside!) Shingo hit the accelerator so that his car was a little bit more in front. But that didn’t seem to stop (Name) as she inched closer and closer. Shingo gasped.

(No! Is she gonna bump me back?) He fearfully hit the brakes and inched away from the Eight-Six. But the tires lost their grip. (Shit!) He slammed on the brakes letting the Eight-Six gain the lead with her gutter technique.

(I thought she was going to bump me, but…that cornering! She slipped right through on the inside.) He thought in awe.

“Yeah, Eight-Six!” A fan yelled.

(She passed me…) “That’s not possible!” Shingo yelled in fury.

* * *

“I hope (Name)'s okay.” Kenji said biting his lower lip.

“Maybe we don’t need to worry about her anymore.” Iketani said.

“What?” Kenji looked at him in shock.

“(Name)'s come this far, which means that she already adapted to the situation. For all we know she might have passed that EG6.” Takumi explained from his seat in the back.

“If that’s the case than that Night Kids punk must be sweating like a pig.” Kenji said cockily.

“Yeah, right about now, he may be regretting having challenged (Name).” Iketani agreed.

* * *

It felt as if my body was in autopilot while driving the Eight-Six. I was enraged with what Shingo did, that cheating bastard.

(This deathmatch was my idea… If I lose, I’ll be the laughing stock of the team. I’ll make sure to protect my pride, even if it means a tie.) He gave an evil grin as he speed up to drive beside the Eight-Six. (This is a short, straight line, but the B-16A engine can get me side by side with her. She can’t escape. How about ending this race…with a double crash?!) His eyes were intent on crashing his opponent. As he had finally been able to catch up with the other racer, he gave an evil grin and turned sharply to the left.

But, the Eight-Six turned at the last minute, escaping the malicious intent of Shingo. Shingo’s eyes widened as he let out a scream as he was about to slam into the guard rail. He slammed on the brakes his taped hand swinging around in a futile attempt to avoid the crash.

The car slammed into the guardrail as the metal let out a long screech as the car kept in motion. Before the car bounced off, and hitting the rail dead on breaking it’s left headlight, the car turned 180. Shingo couldn’t even let out a scream as he was petrified. Slowly the car moved backward, the rail stopped any other movement.

Shingo leaned forward, his head down as he tried to catch his breath from the intense emotions he had been through. He stared at the steering wheel in defeat.

* * *

The crowd got excited as they heard the tires squealing just nearby, “Here they come! Who’s ahead?” The man holding onto the radio asked.

“The EG6, of course.” His friend said smugly.

The both of them jumped back in shock when they saw that the Eight-Six came down from the hill. “The Eight-Six?!”

They watched in horrific awe as the Eight-Six started its drift going as fast as bullet. The onlookers from the rail watched and then screamed when the car was heading straight at them. A male that sitting on the guard fell back in fear of having his legs crushed. The car wasn’t even two centimeters from the rail.

“What’s wrong with her?!” A man yelled.

“I think that she was trying to kill me!” The man that had fallen to the ground yelled as he stood up watching the car go. The crowd watched as the Eight-Six left without any indication of stopping.

“The EG6 isn’t coming.” The man said looking to his friend. “What happened to Shingo?” Both of them looked back to where the hill was but there seemed that no one else was coming.

* * *

Shingo stood outside of his car holding onto his right wrist that he assumed was broken from the pain that it was emitting. He looked down at his feet as tears welled up in his eyes. He knelt down touching the scratches that his car gained gently tracing them. The car was destroyed, the front bumper crushed, oil has escaped from the underneath leaving a trail forward of it’s thick, dark liquid.

(My EG6…) He felt the tears burning in his eyes. (All because of my stupid mistake…)

He looked up when he heard a car coming.

“Oh god! Is that (Name)?!” Iketani yelled, his heart plummeting to his stomach in fear.

Takumi threw himself in between the seats when he saw the car, “No.” Relief washed over him before he felt fear for the other man who’s car was destroyed. Iketani stopped the car and the three of them rushed out of the car.

“Did you crash?” Kenji asked worriedly.

“You’re lucky it wasn’t worse. Are you okay? Injured?”

But Shingo had his back to them.

Takumi’s eyes widened in understanding, “Get in. we can get you to the hospital. It’s faster than calling an ambulance.”

“I can’t let you do that much. Just make a phone call for me.” Shingo said and the three men looked at each other. Iketani stepped forward, “Don’t act so tough, you’re hurt.”

“When we crash, we help each other out. We’re locals, so we know an emergency hospital.” Kenji said.

“Thanks. I owe you one.” Shingo paused, “She’s unbelievable. Who is she anyway?”

Takumi grinned slightly, “She’s just a normal high school student who is absolutely insane.”

* * *

When I finally came to my senses, I had parked the car and sat dumbly in the driver seat with the keys in my hand.

“What? How did I…?” I got out of the car quickly looking around before looking at the car itself, “Oh god!” I said in horror as I knelt down tracing the marks that the Eight-Six had. “What did I do?” I ask myself looking to the front noticing tiny scratches from leaves? The car was dirty but I was horrified with the knowledge that I was the one that caused this.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, “(Name) are you out here?”

I gasp slightly as I stand up looking at my dad, “Dad! Wait, I-“ He walked over worriedly and then took notice of the car.

“What happened?” He asked his voice sharp and I flinched slightly.

“I…I-I don’t know…I really can’t remember. Dad, I swear! I don’t know how I got these scratches on the Eight-Six, you have to believe me.” I begged feeling tears running down my face.

I shut my eyes waiting for him to start screaming at me, “Are you hurt?” He asked and he grabbed my shoulders. My eyes snap to look at him in shock, “Huh? No, I’m fine…” I said taking a breath, “Are you not angry?”

“What? Honey, I know that you wouldn’t normally do this. I’m more worried that you got hurt.” Dad said bringing me into a hug, “I’m just glad you're safe.” He sighed in relief and I started crying.

“I’m fine dad, I’m sorry that I was careless, I should have been better to not leave any marks on the Eight-Six. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright (Name). Did you win?” He asked and I nodded.

“Yeah.”


	17. Iketani's New Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iketani gets a new girlfriend and the others just can't believe it. Sadly, it means that (Name) and Takumi gets dragged along as well to try to ruin Iketani's plan. But, it just so happened that Iketani's new girlfriend is hiding a few secrets of her own.

~A Few Days Later~

I was watching as Iketani straightened his bowtie with smugly.

“No way! A girl you just met gave you her number?!” Kenji exclaimed as the guys crowed around Iketani. I stood in the back watching. “Am I supposed to believe that?!” Kenji nearly started laughing. “What’s the catch anyways!”

Itsuki threw himself forward with a glare, “Really, Iketani! The world isn’t that simple! I, uh, I…” he stopped before starting cry on Takumi’s chest.

I sweatdropped at the sight.

“Racers don’t need girlfriends!” Kenji cried out before getting over that...mess, “Besides, if there’s no catch, it’s not like you.”

Iketani turned serious, “What do you mean by that, Kenji?” Iketani asked offended. “Are you putting me down?”

“No, but it sounds too good to be true.”

I watched as Iketani turned smug again, “I hate seeing you jealous of my happiness.” Before he got a dreamy look in his eyes, “Her long brown hair waving in the wind and her seductive eyes glancing at me. I’m positive God sent me this beautiful angel because I’m an honest, hardworking man!”

I sighed in disbelief as the others fell to the ground, “I’m off to Karuizawa tomorrow to see Mako.” He started laughing happily and practically skipping away, “Well, back to work!”

I helped Takumi get up from his shock, “Hey, why don’t we follow him and check her out?” Kenji asked with a mischievous grin.

“Good idea, I wanna see her with my own eyes.” Itsuki agreed.

“Guys, hate to be the bearer of bad news but, what if Iketani finds out?” I asked.

“Don’t worry!” Kenji exclaimed looking over at me. “He’s lost in a fantasy world right now. Let’s go see what she really looks like, this angelic Mako.”

“I don’t know guys…” Takumi thankfully agrees with me.

“Hey, leave Iketani alone.” The boss said.

“We won’t bother him. When she dumps him, we’ll cry with him. That’s friendship!” Itsuki says proudly and I grimaced slightly.

(That’s horrible…) I thought.

“When she dumps him?” Takumi repeated. We turn to look at Iketani who was cleaning the screen of the pumps before getting a dreamy look on his face and faceplants into it.

* * *

~Morning~

I was sitting in the passenger seat in Kenji’s car while Takumi and Itsuki sat in the back. I was practically dragged here against my own will.

“I’m sure she isn’t as pretty as he makes it seems.” Kenji said. “He exaggerates everything. He gets obsessed too.”

“Right.” Itsuki said.

“I think we were in junior high when we went fishing at Akina Lake. The fish weren’t biting, but I managed to catch a small one right before we left. He was like, ‘Wow, it’s huge!’ He went crazy. It was this big.” Kenji shows us the size using his pointer and thumb, it was really tiny. “People came to look at it, and I was so embarrassed. He exaggerates, that’s how he is.”

Itsuki was laughing and I looked out the window bored and caught Iketani staring at us, “Kenji, look your left!” I said grabbing their attention. Iketani stared at us unamused.

“Crap! I was lost in the story and didn’t realize I’d sped up. So much for tailing him.” We ended stopping and Iketani glared at us.

“Forgive us!”

“We just wanted to see what she looked like.” Kenji was apologizing.

“Seriously!”

“We had no intention of bothering you two. Don’t be mad, okay? We’ll turn around at the next interchange.”

“Oh, man. You don’t have to go home. I don’t mind introducing you to her.” Iketani said.

“You sure?”

“All right!” Both of them seemed way too happy at that.

“But! Don’t follow us after that, or I’ll be really mad!” He started to walk away from us.

“Cool!” Kenji grinned.

* * *

I stared at the female in front of us and she was really pretty. The boys seemed speechless save for Takumi who I knew already liked Natsuki.

“Anyways…these are my friends.” Iketani introduced us.

“Hi, I’m Mako Sato.” She was wearing a really cute pink dress under a white sweater. She had a cool looking orange purse with her. I stared at the boys who were still speechless.

Sighing I walked over to her giving her a smile, “Nice to meet you Mako. I’m so sorry about them, they don’t seem to know how to function properly most of the time. My name’s (Name) Fujiwara, I hope we can be friends.”

She laughed slightly with a nod, “That would be great!” She smiled and behind me the bows said hello.

“Shall we, Mako?” Iketani asked turning to her.

“Yeah.” Mako agreed as they walked to Iketani’s car. Iketani held the door open for her as she stepped in. And as Iketani opened the door he shooed us away and I laughed giving him a small wave goodbye.

“We’re not dogs.” Itsuki deadpanned as they drove away.

“This isn’t a dream.” Caught my attention and as I looked back to see Kenji pinching Itsuki’s cheek and Itsuki pinching Takumi’s cheek and he looked really uncomfortable.

“Unbelievable. It’s shocking to see Iketani with such a pretty girl...”

“Racers don’t need girls.” Itsuki said but it was mostly to himself. “Let’s cry together, Kenji.”

“What? Are you saying that I can’t find a girlfriend?!” He starts to choke Itsuki who holds onto Takumi in fear.

“It’s just a joke!”

* * *

We all went back to the car and Kenji brought us to Usui pass. “So, this is Usui Pass. I’ve never been here, but it’s much curvier than I had imagined.” Kenji said as I looked interested in the road. He was correct, there were a lot of curves here.

“It looks tough. One corner after another, and the road is narrow. It doesn’t look like anything like Akina Pass.”

“I wonder who the fastest is here at Usui Pass?” Itsuki asked but I was in awe at the road, imagining how it would be like to drive in the Eight-Six here.

After we left Usui Pass we stopped by a gas station, “A Sileighty?!” Kenji asked in shock and the attendant nodded his head. “Yes.”

I was drinking a (fav. drink) I bought while the others drank coffee (That’s pretty cool.) I thought.

“They say a blue Sileighty is the fastest now. And surprisingly, its driver is a woman. Just like the Eight-Six of Akina.”

Isuki spat out his drink in shock and Kenji’s eyes widened and all three of them turned to me.

“That’s really cool.” I smiled.

“You can see her there at night, usually. It’s not wise to challenge her, though. No locals even come close to her.” The attendant said walking away.

“Now I really want to meet her.” I said, “I wonder what she’s like, I really want to know how she tunes her car in this terrain.” I started rambling off in excitement.

Kenji and Itsuki stared at me and Takumi laughed slightly, “And there she goes again.”

* * *

After Iketani's date ended, we all meet up and found the man lost in another world and he even offered to buy us dinner, “It’s a fine day indeed!” He grinned and after we ate we went to Usui Pass to see the fastest racer here.

“Hey (Name)?” Itsuki asked and I turned to look at him.

“You’ve never been to other passes, right? How was it?” He asked and I tilted my head slightly.

“Well, I mean, I wasn’t the one driving, but it seemed really cool.”

“You were pretty serious when we were here.”

“Yeah, I love looking at the terrain in other places, just imagining myself driving here.

“Do you think you could race here?”

I gave a hum, “Maybe? I wouldn’t really know until I tried, plus I have to make sure the settings in the car are correct for here.”

“There!”

“The Sileighty?!”

I turned to look at the car and I stared in amazement when I saw it do a continuous reverse drift.

“What the…?!”

“That’s amazing!” I said in awe, (Wow, that’s really good!)

“The narrow road made it intense!” Iketani said.

“Every pass has a great driver.” Takumi said and I nodded.

“Let’s go home.” Iketani spoke and we nodded, it was late.

As we drove I watched Iketani drive, “We should give him some room, he seems out of sync.” I said, looking at the shaky movements Iketani was making. “His car’s acting weird.”

“How can you tell?” Kenji asked.

“Look at his movements, the car’s fighting him and this isn’t how he usually drives.”

Iketani tries to do a continuous reverse drift but he loses control of his car and spun out.

“He spun out!” Itsuki exclaimed.

“(Name) was right.” Kenji said and before we could say anything else there were headlights coming towards us.

“Crap! A car’s coming!” Kenji yelled. And I watched in horror as the car stopped just before it hit Iketani.

“God, that was close! Who is this idiot?!” A brunet male asked furiously from his seat in the passenger. “As the rear slides out, he panics and spins out of control. It’s a beginner’s mistake.” He said rolling down the window.

“Hey, S13! Move out of the way, or you’ll put other drivers in danger!” He yells and the car backs away and Iketani moves.

“That’s so embarrassing!” Itsuki said.

“Let’s act like we don’t know him.” Kenji said sharing a look with Itsuki. Me and Takumi sighed. And we drove off.

In the blue car the man turned to look at his friend, “What’s wrong?” He asked noticing the look on her face.

“Nothing.” She said and they were off.


	18. The Cat and Mouse Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, darlings~! I'm so excited for this chapter because we get to meet a new character! Let me introduce to you (drum roll) Yuki! He is the male version of Sayuki who had a small crush on Takumi. I know I wrote about him in the last chapter, but this is the one that he's more a part of.
> 
> (Name) is convinced to race against Mako and won't back down no matter how much her friends tell her otherwise. (Name) doesn't care about winning or losing, she just wants to have fun, and that's what she's going to do.

~Next Day~

Iketani called me to meet him at the diner. “I’m sorry to bring you out here (Name). I couldn’t tell this to the others, but I knew I had to tell you to make you understand.”

I was slightly nervous with how Iketani was acting, I set down my (Fav. drink) and looked at him, “Alright? But isn’t this just…”

“Please don’t be angry at Mako, (Name). She’s a nice girl.”

I placed my hands on my lap, “I just don’t think it’s right. You don’t owe her anything.” I looked at him and he bowed his head.

“I’m begging you (Name).” He wanted to do this desperately and I frowned wanting to reject this entire thing. I mean she practically used Iketani to get to me and that’s not fair, especially when he liked her so much.

I looked out the window in consideration, thinking long and hard about this.

Should I do this?

I sighed closing my eyes and turning to look at Iketani, “I’ll race her.”

Iketani looked at me with tears in his eyes and a wide smile, “Really? Oh, thank you so much!”

I gave him a small smile, “Alright, just don’t cry.” I passed him a napkin and he wiped away his eyes quickly. “I’ll buy you your favorite sundae, I promise.”

I laughed, “What’s with you guys and bribing me with food?”

In the end we left together missing how one person listened to the whole conversation with interest.

* * *

~Next Day~

“Are you serious Kenji? I can’t believe that (Name) agreed to battle it out with Usui’s Sileighty!”

“Me either.” Kenji said and turned to look at Takumi, “Do you know why Takumi?”

Takumi shook his head, “She didn’t tell me.”

“It’s not like her to go to another pass and battle it out. How did Iketani talk her into it?” Itsuki asked.

“I’m not really sure. Iketani doesn’t want to talk about it in detail. We talked about what would happen if (Name) raced at another pass, remember?”

“Yeah, I can kind of understand Iketani wanting to see that happen…But she doesn’t have to race the Sileighty right off the bat.”

“Is (Name) racing in Usui?” The boss asked as he walked over to the trio. “And the Sileighty is that good, huh?”

“She’s better than good! She drifted left and right, and faked some moves on that narrow road!” Kenji explained.

“We were all there so she knows how good she is.” Takumi added.

“She’ll win, though!” Itsuki said.

“I almost envy your simplicity.” Kenji sighed. “That attendant said that no local had ever beaten her.”

“Maybe this time, it’s not about winning or losing for (Name).” The boss suggested and Takumi nodded.

“We all know how she is about racing, and what she said when we were there.”

* * *

“Dad I need the car! Love you, bye!” I said as I left the house earlier.

“What? Where are you going?” He asked as he watched me pass the hallway and I stopped, “No time to explain!” I threw him a set of keys.

“You can use this car to get the cigarettes that you ran out of!” I rushed out the door.

“What the…?” He asked looking down at the pair of keys that his daughter threw at him.

And we were off to Usui, I was driving with Takumi and Itsuki and Iketani with Kenji.

“Is that what you did (Name)?” Itsuki was laughing and I sighed.

“She practically rushed out the door without any answers and threw him the keys.” Takumi said and I felt embarrassed.

“I didn’t want to be late…” I whined, “I’m always so late to the races.”

We kept driving until Iketani did a surprise stop. I got out in confusion, “Everything alright?”

“Iketani and I will let them know. You guys should turn back now.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry (Name).”

I looked at them, “Guys, I’m not going back.” I said, surprising all the guys.

“(Name)…”

“I’m going because… I do want to race her. And while her methods were strange…I like racing people and this is a new experience and I really want to try.”

“But (Name), you saw what Mako is capable of. She’s too much for you. Even you can’t beat her.” Kenji said stepping closer to me.

“I know.”

That seemed to surprise him.

“This isn’t about winning or losing, it never was.” I said truthfully

“Don’t say that!” Kenji exclaimed. “The Eight-Six of Mount Akina is famous now! Have some pride.”

I shook my head, “I’m not good at that sort of thing. I just happened to win some local races, and the rumors exaggerated my abilities. Honestly, I would feel better if rumors like that went away.”

“Hey…”

“Come on!”

“I’m going…And I’m going to have fun.” I gave them a smile and Takumi gave me a side hug that I returned before getting into the car. And so, we were off.

We made it to Usui finally, Takumi kicked Itsuki out so he had to ride with the others, “Are you sure about this sis?” He asked me.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be fun. Just like dad did.” Takumi laughed at that one.

* * *

We managed to meet Mako and the male who yelled at Iketani before, “What?! Are you really the driver of the Eight-Six of Mount Akina?” He asked as both he and Mako stared at me in shock before turning to look at each other, “Unbelievable. How old are you, anyway?” He asked me.

I gave them a nervous smile, “I’m eighteen. And um…pleased to meet you.”

“Eighteen? A high school kid? You’ve gotta be kidding me…” The male looked at Mako in shock.

“Twenty isn’t much older than eighteen.” Kenji mumbled irritated.

“Now we really can’t lose to her, right Mako?” He asked as I stared at Mako as she nodded. Her eyes adverted to look at Iketani. But the male started talking, “Let’s talk about the race. I don’t think it’s a good idea to start side by side here, because whoever has a better start has a definite advantage. I’d hate to argue over who cheated and jumped the gun.”

Itsuki sighed mumbling under his breath, “Then how?” Takumi asked.

“How about a ‘cat and mouse’ race?” He asked. “It’s a chase race. If the mouse gets away, it’s over. If not, we keep switching positions until someone wins. It’s a ‘Sudden-death death match’. Well?”

“That’s fine.” I replied not an ounce of hesitation.

“Since we’re the locals here, you get to choose whether you want to be the cat or the mouse.” My eyes widened slightly in shock as I thought about the decision.

“Then I’ll be-”

“Hold on a sec!” The guys grabbed me and dragged me away.

“Hey! Let me go!” I struggled. The placed me own out earshot, “With this rule, you should go in front first. It won’t end with one race, but at least you get one practice.” Iketani said.

“That and it’s better to lose in the second race than the first.

Meanwhile, Yuki turned to Mako, “She’ll go in front first.”

“I’ll win in the second race, then.” Mako said determinedly.

I looked at my hands, “I don’t really want to ignore your advice because you’re trying to help me, but…I really don’t like any of your plans”

“What are you saying, (Name)?” Itsuki asked. 

“I want to be the cat and chase her first.”

“WHAT?!”

“Think it over (Name)!”

I stood up shaking my head, “This is my race, so let me decide.” I said and Takumi placed his arm around my shoulder, “Good luck.”

“Wait, (Name)!”

I walked back to the other two who stared at me, “I’ll chase.”

That seemed to shock both of them, “What? You’ll chase?” I nodded my head and headed to the Eight-Six.

“Is she trying to insult us, or is she an idiot?” Yuki asked.

“It’s okay. I’ll smoke her!” Mako said confidently.

I turned on the car, hearing her purr underneath me and I smiled, this is what I loved about cars, they're just so amazing.

“We’ll start the race, we’ll go slow so you just follow. After the first turn, we’ll go full speed. That’s the beginning of the race.” He said and they both got onto the car.

I heard someone walking and I turned to see Iketani, “I was an idiot, (Name). I realize that now. I know…that that’s the only reason you agreed to try this losing race was to save my ego.” His voice started cracking, “I’m regretting it now. You’re Akina’s racer, you’re our pride. This is a huge mistake. I don’t wanna see you lose because of my stupidity.” He cried and I felt bad, I was silent when I heard Itsuki yell something.

“It’s my fault.” He said looking sullen.

“Iketani.” I grabbed his attention. “I chose to be the cat for a reason.”

“What?” Iketani gasped and so did Kenji and Itsuki.

“I’m not sure if I’ll win, but I’m not here to just lose without trying.” I said and they all crowed around my window.

“So, you do have a plan?” They asked.

“Well, it’s something like that.” I gave smiled. But before I could explain they started moving. I gave them a smile as I followed the Sileighty.

I took a deep breath, calming my nerves and concentrating. And as soon as we exited from the corner they sped up and I chased after. I was maybe a half car’s length behind but with ever turn I was trying my best.

I watched carefully at every movement and shift the Sileighty did. This was the reason that I chose to chase them. To watch their every move and learn about the path. I had to give every bit of focus to keep up with them. Any small mistake could end with me failing, and I wanted this to last.

(She’s fast.) I gritted my teeth slightly seeing as she pulled ahead of me. I pressed on the accelerator trying to keep up. I’m so happy I tuned the car beforehand, but still, it was difficult with someone who knows this Pass like the back of their hand.

We were exiting a corner when I felt my wheels slip slightly and I look to the mirror seeing that I narrowly avoided the guardrail. Shifting gears when I stabled the car I went even faster.

“Stay way inside on the next curve.” Yuki said and Mako listened to him, “That’s it, Mako.” As Mako drove Yuki saw something. “An obstacle! Move inside.”

I watched as Mako moved inside avoiding some mud that was on the road. My eyes widened as I braked not having time to move away. The mud messed up the balance I had the car struggled to make the car steady.

Yuki looked behind to see the Eight-Six still chasing them, “Not bad. She’s not like other racers, she’s still with us.”

“Good, there’s more to look forward to.” Mako grinned confidently.

“I wonder how long she can keep it up? We’re just getting started.”

The race continued and I was sweating with the amount of concentration that I had to give all throughout this spot.

(Man, I’m not racing. It feels more like I’m ‘riding’ the race, like a rollercoaster. I’m so out of sync and nervous that it’s scary. But if I fall behind I won’t be able to catch up. I can remember the path and I knew when each turn was but I felt so unfamiliar now that I’m in a new setting. If I lose my focus just one bit then it could end with me crashing into the wall or falling off the cliff.)

Yuki looked behind again, “No wonder people are talking about that Eight-Six lately. We can’t shake her off easily.”

“She’s about to experience the terror of Usui’s severe turns.” Mako said. “Narrow right turn ahead.” Yuki said looking back in front. Mako braked going into her drift when the tires slipped just slightly.


	19. A Dangerous Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako gets too riled up in the race causing a dangerous situation. Thankfully, (Name) save the day once again.

~Meanwhile~

“What do you think she meant that she had a reason for choosing to chase?” Itsuki asked.

“I don’t know.” Kenji sighed.

“What do you think she meant Takumi. She is your sister after all.”

Takumi looked up, “I think it has to do with the fact she can watch Mako’s driving. She might not know this course very well but she knows that she can learn everything about her opponent from being behind them. At least that’s what dad always said to her.”

“I guess that makes sense but isn’t that…” Itsuki started.

“She wouldn’t be able to say that if she wasn’t confident in herself.” Iketani stated.

“I know but…she doesn’t know this course, that’s the worse of it.” Kenji reminded. “One mistake…and she’s finished.”

* * *

Mako looked at the rearview mirror, “She’s right behind me. Why? Am I not going fast enough?” Mako asked in shock.

“No, you’re doing great Mako.” Yuki said.

“But she’s on me!”

“Don’t worry about her, or you’ll mess up your rhythm. Leave what’s going on behind us to me. It’s only just started. Let’s enjoy this awesome race!” Yuki said.

“Right, I trust you.”

“Just believe in your partner!” Yuki gave Mako a thumbs up for encouragement. “You and I are the fastest team in Usui!”

I thought back to the rules. (If the mouse gets away, it’s over. IF not, we keep switching positions until someone wins. It’s a sudden-death death match.) And I remember the guys telling me to go as the mouse. I shook my head, no time to be second guessing now that I have to concentrate on the turns.

Small things like the speed entering a turn and a couple of inches make a huge difference at the exit, that’s the basic rule of as any racer. But as I went around the corner I realized I was too wide I did everything I could to avoid the guardrail. I let out a breath of relief when I didn’t hit it. 

I saw the car ahead of me move away and I narrowly avoided the fallen tree branch that was on the road. We continued driving after that and after a few minutes, I felt my nerves slowly disappearing. With each turn, I was getting closer and closer. Until exiting the latest corner and I was right at her bumper.

(She keeps up with our fast pace…as if Mako’s best isn’t fast enough. She’s good, I’ll give her that.) Yuki thought before turning his attention to his friend.

“Mako, C-121 is coming up. We’ll shake her off there. We’ll drift from the very beginning, let’s show her what we’re made of at Usui’s most difficult turn.”

“Got it, that’s right! I’ll show her how drifting should be done. No one else has ever cleared the turn at full speed.” Mako said determined to show her that she’s better than the Eight-Six. C-121 was coming up and Mako knew that even the Eight-Six wouldn’t be able to win after this, no one but her could do it at full speed.

“No cars ahead! Make it flashy Mako!”

I watched at Mako braked to go into her drift and I did too.

(She has guts following Mako into this corner. But at this speed, there’s no turning back. C-121’s exit narrows severely. There are many lines that seem good but there is only one that is the best.) He looked at the Eight-Six behind him, “Can you find it, your first time on this course?”

Instead of looking at Mako’s car, I thought it would be better to look at the road because now I can see it without her car being in the way. I nodded my head slightly as Mako got out of her drift and I was the closest I had been to the inside in a long time, just centimeters away from the cliffside. I decided to follow along the white line that was slightly hidden under the leaves. I saw it before and it was the one that looked the most promising and so I took it on the chance that it could help me. I exited the corner and I felt victorious that I hadn’t lost them.

Mako and Yuki let out a gasp, “She couldn’t have!” His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth agape. (What just happened? Four-wheel drift at full speed is ranked as Ultra D difficulty.) He glanced over to Mako who looked just as shocked as he did. (Even Mako missed the line by three inches. But she was right on it, how? This is her first time on this course… We can’t win, we chose a monster as our opponent.)

Mako gritted her teeth in anger as she speeds up trying to get away from the Eight-Six. As she rushed into the next turn. Yuki gasped, “No! You can’t swing that much here!”

“You couldn’t have told me that sooner?” Mako argued. “What’s wrong? Focus! This isn’t like you!”

“Can’t you tell, Mako? That Eight-Six is unreal, she’s way out of our league.” Yuki felt defeated.

“What happened to your usual stubbornness? It’s not even over and your already giving up? Well, not me.”

“I guess I am…”

“Fine! I didn’t know you were a quitter. I’ll do it myself!” She pressed on the gas, “We already knew how great she was. But this is my last race…we can’t quit without giving it our best! What are you scared?” She asked.

Yuki nodded, “Great, you’re useless, nothing but dead weight.”

“Deadweight?!” Yuki asked offended.

“You’re messing up the power-to-weight ratio because you’re so fat!”

Yuki looked upset (She’s a cold bitch when she’s behind the wheel.) “I am not fat!” He yelled, “Fine! I have my pride too…Ready Mako?”

“Welcome back.” Mako smiled.

“Alright. Enter the next turn so you almost scrape the inside wall.”

“Got it!”

Into the next turns, I felt better about myself, “I improved while recklessly chasing them. Slowly I’m getting in sync.”

As the race was slowly ending Mako was putting in everything she had, “The next turn looks sandy, hug the inside.” Yuki ordered. “There’s no cars ahead, drift through it!”

(I couldn’t be my usual self because I was conscious of her. Deep down, I believed that no racer could follow us no matter how great they were. But now I see…I can’t race well if my attention is on what’s behind me. I’ll never look back again.)“Drift here.” Mako followed the order.

(There can’t be many turns left.) I thought as I held my ground behind as the cat.

“There’s a car ahead, but it’s still three turns away, so enter at full speed!”

“Okay Yuki.” As they were exiting the turn Yuki spoke up, “Get ready for the car.”

I was surprised to see another car and I sighed in relief that I didn’t crash into it, it was a real close one. The race continued and I watched as Mako picked up the pace. (She’s getting faster, any faster and I’ll exceed my limit. Even now, I’m barely in control, abusing all four tires…I might not make it…)

It was getting close to the end of the race, “This is our last chance to shake her off.” Yuki said.

“I know.” Mako replied.

“No cars ahead, go for it!” Yuki exclaimed.

Mako slammed the gas going faster than ever without realizing what would happen.

I gritted my teeth seeing that Mako accelerating but something caught my eye with the turn. I stepped off the accelerator falling behind.

(She’s not following…why not?) Yuki thought and then looked back to see Mako turning sharply. “Mako, you’re going in too sharp!” Mako gasped as her tires squealed being perpendicular to the guardrail. The car was slipping turning around not being able to recover. “We can’t recover! Spin away from her!” Yuki yelled.

I slammed on my brakes as I watched in fear as the car was spinning around. I couldn’t brake fast enough to stop the car from hitting them. It felt as if the whole world had gone in slow motion, my heart pounding in ears as the car in front spun.

(Oh god…Please don’t hit us!) Yuki pleaded as the car spun around. Once it did a complete 180 I saw an opening right beside them. I slammed on the gas pedal, my car having to go at a diagonal angle to avoid hitting them. Any more inches closer and we would have crashed.

My car spun out and I leaned over my steering wheel once the car stopped moving. I tried to catch my breath from what could have been a major accident.

Yuki and Mako were leaning forward in relief, tension releasing from their bodies. “We’re saved.” Mako said breathlessly as she sat up happily.

“Brilliant. We lost.” Yuki said but he couldn’t feel angry. “She’s so skilled…that I want to hate her.” He looked over at Mako, “How do you feel?”

She gave a smile, “We lost…but I feel very satisfied. It reminded me of the excitement I felt when I first started racing.” She said reminiscing on the memories, “We would practice until sunrise. The same pure sensation…”

“You went too far at the end, but you were great then. The best race ever. Whatever you decide to do from now on, just know that you have my blessing.”

“Thanks Yuki.” Mako said wiping away her tear honestly touched by her friend's words.

“No need for tears, Mako. Let’s just enjoy this moment.” They smiled at each other before Yuki noticed (Name) getting out of her car. He lowered the window as the girl came up to them worriedly.

“Are you guys okay?” I asked concerned.

“Yeah, we’re fine. Thanks for not hitting us.” Mako said grateful.

I sighed in relief, “Thank God, that was absolutely terrifying.”

Yuki chuckled, “I don’t know how you did it but thanks.”

* * *

Itsuki was tapping his foot impatiently when he heard the sounds of engines, “They’re back!” That grabbed the other three male’s attention as they ran over. “I wonder how the race went?” Itsuki asked. “You think they’re going again?”

“Maybe.” Iketani said.

I parked where my brother was and got out of the car. “I find it hard to believe, but…” Iketani started. “I guess we won’t need the second race, huh?”

“No second race, it’s all over.” The guys looked disappointed. “I knew it.” Kenji mumbled.

“Sorry to hear that sis.” Takumi frowned.

I sighed shaking my head at their idiocy.

“We lost.” Yuki said, leaning on the car watching with a smile at the guy’s reaction.

That seemed to shock them, “Come again?”

“What did you just say?”

“I said we lost.” Yuki repeated himself. “Don’t make me repeat it.”

“WHAT?!” Iketani, Kenji and Itsuki explained turning to me in shock. I gave them a small smile as I rubbed my arm and nodded my head.

“That’s amazing (Name)!” Takumi hugged and I returned it happily. The guys started to scream in joy.

* * *

I offered to buy everyone drinks I handed them out and Yuki blushed slightly when I handed him his. “I never imagined we’d lose on our turf.”

“All I did was follow you, and I barely did that, so really I don’t think I really won the race.” I said.

“Don’t be so modest. With your skills, you have the right to rub it in.” Yuki said and I frowned not agreeing to that, “But…”

“We’ve put in hours of practice here, so we were very confident. You chose to chase us, and we couldn’t shake you off. We accept our defeat, right Mako?” Yuki asked looking at said girl.

“Yeah.” Mako nodded her head and then walked to me, “That was by far the best race ever. Thanks.” She held her hand out towards me.

I smiled as I grabbed her hand softly shaking it, “It was really fun. Thanks for racing me.”

“You’re extraordinary. Your racing ability is extraordinary, but otherwise, you barely seem ordinary.” Yuki said and I gave him a soft smile, “I think that’s just how I am normally though.”

Unknowingly I started spacing out slightly when I heard Itsuki butting into Iketani’s and Mako’s talk.

(Actually, she has a really adorable face. And she’s so sweet and kind.) Yuki looked at the girl in embarrassment after seeing her smile at him like that and how she acted after they spun out. Takumi stared between (Name) and the other guy when he saw how the guy acted as he stared at his sister with a fond look he grinned. He likes her and his sister’s blind as a bat.

“You said your name’s (Name)'s Fujiwara, right?” I blinked from my daze to look at the guy and nodded my head. “Anyway, since we’re friends now, how about going swimming together sometime?” Yuki gave her a wink and Takumi laughed at his sister’s surprised expression.

“That sounds great!” Itsuki said excitedly as he rushed over to Kenji and Takumi. “What about you Iketani?” The man in question gave a weak, “Sure…”

“Doesn’t that sound like a great idea, (Name)?” Itsuki said loudly.

I felt pressured, “I guess so…”

Takumi nearly laughed at the look of defeat that the guy had on his face when his chance of getting a date with his sister failed. He felt bad, truly, he just wished that Itsuki got a clue.


	20. Bonus: Water Park Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I freaking love Mako and Iketani together and anyone who disagrees can fight me. (Wait, please don't do that, I swear I respect any other shipping you have in Initial D.) But in all seriousness, when I watched the anime a few years back I was devastated with the fact that Mako and Iketani weren't together. It made me so upset because at first, I didn't like Mako because I thought she was using Iketani to face the Eight-Six and somewhere get along with Ryosuke. 
> 
> Enjoy another bonus chapter everyone!!

But when I watched the scene at the Waterpark I knew that wasn't all that. I feel that if Mako had known what had happened when Iketani went to meet up with her she would have understood. 

I don't really think that if Iketani and Mako met at the end, he would have just taken her virginity like she said she would. I feel that Iketani would have never done something like that. He would have told her his feelings and I think they would have gotten together which makes me like them so much. 

And so, in this fanfic, I had it so that they could get together. I really hope all of you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. 

You all stay classy, darlings~!

* * *

~Days Later~

And so here we were at a waterpark. It was a hot day as the sun shone on and there weren’t a lot of clouds to give for cover so I packed lots of sunblock. There were lots of people and I felt uncomfortable with Itsuki and Kenji crying in joy at seeing all the women in bathing suits.

I wrapped an arm around my stomach in self-conscious, it was one that I bought with Natsuki when I was helping her choose one for her date. It was a (Fav. Color) one piece that was a had a cute little skirt attached to it. I thought it was pretty but it felt weird showing this much skin. My hair was tied up and I finished putting on my sunblock because I did tend to burn and I gave it to my brother who accepted it gratefully.

“(Name)!” I turned around and I smiled seeing Mako and Yuki together. Mako was wearing a nice yellow two-piece while Yuki wore some red swimming trunks. “Come over here and swim with us.”

I felt embarrassed though, I didn’t really know how to swim and it no one but my brother really knows, “Um…I’m okay.” I gave them a nervous smile.

“What’s wrong? Come on!” He shouted with a large smile. Yuki walked over in front of me, “Hey, we’re matching colors!” He said excitedly looking down at my swimsuit. I blinked and looked to his trunks, “Wow, we are!” I laughed.

His face reddens slightly, “We should go down the slide (Name).”

“The slide?” I asked looking over his shoulder to see the water slide, “Um…”

“She would love to!” Itsuki said and I felt my stomach drop.

“We’ll join you!” Kenji added as Yuki rushed to where the slide was and I was being dragged by my two friends.

“H-Hey wait…I!” I tried to explain but it was too late Yuki had already started walking towards the slide while holding my wrist.

Yuki grabbed my arm as he put me in front of him and sitting down behind me so that I was leaning on his chest. I felt my face flush in embarrassment as we slid down the slide he cheered behind me happily and I was too embarrassed to even say anything. (His chest is against my back…!) I thought this was the closest I’ve been a guy in my whole life.

As I fell into the water I desperately reached for the sides to calm down. I knew my face was burning and Yuki came up behind me wrapping his arms around my shoulders, “You’re so cute (Name)!” He laughed.

I felt myself grow even more embarrassed, he tried pulling me away from the ledge I was holding myself to, “Come on, let’s go for a swim.” He smiled and I shook my head.

He looked at me, “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly.

“I…um…I can’t swim that well…” I said softly looking at him nervously. His eyes widened slightly, “That’s alright, I can teach you!” He said quickly and I looked at him surprised.

“You will?” I asked and he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“Yeah, here come on.” He gently coaxed me and grabbed my hand in his. His heart thumping wildly in his chest being able to get closer to the other girl. “Alright, it’s super easy.”

We spent a while with him teach me how to swim and we ended up having a splash war together. Both of us were laughing so hard until we decided to play volleyball with the others.

The ball went over to where Mako and Iketani were sitting and Mako threw us back the ball. The rest of the day we spent laughing and playing around. Yuki was such a nice guy that we exchanged numbers to talk to one another. It was surprising to find out that he was only a year older than me. And we left Usui, Iketani told me that he was going to meet Mako later tonight and I gave him a smile, “Good luck!”

* * *

After coming home and taking a shower I was about to go into my room to sit around and watch a movie that my brother rented. Just as I was going to my phone rang. 

"Hello?" I asked. 

"(Name)! I need your help!" Iketani sounded desperate. 

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern as I entered my room. 

"(Name), you have to call Mako and tell her that I won't be able to meet her. There's been a really bad car accident and I can't meet up with her. Can you come help me at the interstate-" 

Suddenly, his voice was cut off. Did his phone die?

"Wh- Hello, Iketani?" I asked before looking at my phone and seeing that the call had disconnected. 

I should probably call Mako to tell her what happened, he was really excited to meet up with her. 

“(Name)?” She asked.

“Hey, Mako.” I greeted, “Iketani said something about meeting you today? But it seemed that there was a traffic accident on the interstate. I'm not really sure what happened because his phone died in the middle of it but maybe you could you guys could meet another day? I'm going to go and check it out right now to make sure he's alright, my guess is that his car broke down in the middle of driving. ” I said, her breathing quickened slightly.

“Is he okay?” She asked worriedly.

“Yeah, he’s fine, or at least sounds like he is. If anything, he's probably parked on the side of the road or something. He seemed devastated not being able to reach you in time.” I said, “Look, I don’t know why you guys were meeting so late but I do want you to know something as a friend, he really likes you, Mako. Like really, really likes you and I never seen him as happy as when he was with you. Please just…give him a chance, I know you might not like him but go on one more date together, and if you don’t like him in that way then no one’s going to blame you. Just please, for me.” I begged.

She inhaled sharply as she thought it over, “Okay…tell him that we can meet another time.” She said and I smiled.

“Thanks.”

“No (Name), thank you.” She said and I tilted my head in confusion as to why she was thanking me.

But I hope that the two of them would be happy, together.


	21. The Rainy Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) just got challenged to race against Ryosuke Takahashi with roses? Well, that was something she wasn't expecting but nevertheless she accepts the challenge. Although, there seems to be another who thinks that she shouldn't race Ryosuke unless she wins against him. 
> 
> Now, let's see if the Eight-Six can win in the rain.

Today was the first day back at school and I was happy that we were allowed to leave early because if I heard Itsuki talking about racing and gloating I would actually punch him. Natsuki pulled me aside during lunch asking me about I spent the summer and then made it her mission on embarrassing about the guy I hung out with at the water park. And so school finally ended and I was working, I was filling up one of the customer’s car.

“We now know that (Name)'s technique is the real deal and will hold up anywhere.” Kenji said.

“It more than just technique. You need natural talent to be able to race well on a new course.” The boss said.

“She’s a genius because she defeated all those modern cars with her 10-year-old Eight-Six. How gratifying!”

“Get a load of you. You’re the one who said she couldn’t compete anywhere else because she only knew Akina.” Itsuki laughed.

“I know I did, but…” Kenji tried to defend himself.

“We all thought that. (Name)'s abnormal, just like her father. Hey Iketani what about that Mako girl you were talking to?” The boss asked.

Iketani smiled, “(Name) really saved me there, we were supposed to meet up but my tire popped so she called Mako for me. We’re planning on meeting up in a few weeks.”

I bowed showing the yellow truck to one of the pumps, “Welcome!”

“Flowers? Are you sure this isn’t a mistake? This is a gas station…” The boss asked as he held a bundle of red roses in his arms. He looked at the card and his eyes widened. “(Name)!” He called.

“Wait, someone sent her flowers?!” Itsuki asked shocked.

“Who’s it from?” Takumi asked.

I walked over to the group after thanking the customer and I tilted my head slightly at the sight of the boss holding flowers, “(Name), this is for you.”

“For me?” I asked shocked as he held out the roses and the card, “What?” I grabbed onto them and grabbed the card.

“It’s from Ryosuke Takahashi.” The Boss said and I opened the card up.

“What?!” The guys exclaimed.

“I hope you enjoy the flowers, and I look forward to seeing you on the 15th of September at Mt. Akina Peak at 10:00 PM.” I read aloud.

“It’s a challenge from Ryosuke Takahashi!” Iketani said seriously and the three of them cheered.

“But why roses?” I asked confused holding the bouquet.

“Maybe because most girls like roses?” Takumi said and I nodded, “Probably.”

The boss watched the twins as they were totally at ease with the situation, or if (Name) was nervous she wasn’t showing it.

* * *

I’ve been feeling exhausted after summer ended and going back to school. Usually, Natsuki pulls me to talk to me whenever she isn’t talking to Takumi. It’s a week before the battle with me and Ryosuke Takahashi and I was feeling pumped and nervous at the same time.

Today I got a text from Nakazato that he was racing Keisuke and asked if I wanted to go watch him with the car I fixed for him. And so here I was with Takumi beside me as we were at the finish line.

“Doesn’t this look like Akina to you?” He asked and I looked at the road humming softly, “It does have the same rhythm.”

“Rhythm…?”

Apparently from the bits and pieces I’ve heard from the people around us, Keisuke’s on Nakazato’s tail and it didn’t look too good. “You can hear their tires.” Takumi said and I looked up when I felt something hit me.

“It’s raining.” I said as it started to slowly rain before it was pouring. “It’s really coming down now.” I said.

“Here they come!” Someone yelled and we turned to look to see Nakazato and Keisuke. Keisuke got out behind and drove alongside Nakazato. They were neck and neck going full speed into the corner. My eyes widened when I saw them both hit their brakes but Keisuke managed to get the slightest bit ahead and completely cutting Nakazato off. But it seemed that he was too wide as the car slide with the mud on the ground letting Nakazato catch up with him. It seemed so close but Keisuke won but a few inches.

“That was amazing!” I said as I turned to look at Takumi, “Did you see that?” I asked. Takumi laughed at me and I headed to where we parked the car to get out of the rain. Keisuke and Nakazato parked nearby and I was going to talk to them when another car came.

A boy got out excitedly as he walked over to Keisuke, “Congratulations Keisuke!” He cut into the conversation that they were having about it being too rainy to continue. “Actually, please let me race the Eight-Six.”

“What?” Keisuke said in shock and I completely stopped in my tracks. “This isn’t Akagi or her home course, so this is as fair as it gets.”

“Hey (Name).” Iketani, Itsuki and Kenji came up to us.

“Who is he?” Takumi asked.

“No idea.” Iketani said.

And I felt nervous when all four of them turned to me, “Uh…hi?” I asked confused as the male came up to me determined.

“(Name) Fujiwara, isn’t it? I’m Kenta Nakamura of the Red Suns. How about me and you in this rain?” He asked.

I kept quiet as Keisuke walked over, “We have to talk to my brother first.”

“Let’s ask the spectators, Keisuke. Wanna see us battle it out in the rain?!” He yelled and I sighed in anger. This was exactly what Shingo did to rile me up. The crowd yelled agreements.

“Not to be rude or anything, but why should I even race you? I have absolutely no reason to face you at all. I came here to show my support for my friend and now you’re pulling me into what you want.” I said coldly irritated by his cockiness.

“HA! The Eight-Six doesn’t want to race? That’s cowardly especially with this crowd.” He smirked.

“Look…Kenta, was it? I’ve dealt with someone that uses this same strategy before and I don’t want to face another person who’s so pathetic that they would actually use this to hold it over the other person.” I said calmly.

“What did you say?!” He yelled furious and Keisuke grabbed his shoulder harshly to stop him. “I’m doing this to prove that you aren’t worthy enough to be a racer. If you can’t beat me, you’re certainly not worth Ryosuke’s time.”

“Hold it.” Keisuke said but Kenta didn’t listen and got under his hand and walked over to me. “Are you just scared, huh? Scared of the rain or scared to realize that I’m going to win.” He taunted me and I shook my head.

Before I could say anything he pushed me backwards, “Hey!”

“You’re not scared are you…just a girl right? You probably won with luck everyone knows that racers aren’t girls for a reason.

I glared at him and before he pushed me again I smacked his hands away, “Fine! But we make a bet.”

“A bet huh? What is it?” He asked.

“If I win, you better shut your mouth and learn to have a better attitude about racers.” I said.

“And if I win, you don’t race Ryosuke next week and admit to winning the past races because of luck.” He grinned.

“Deal.”

I turned around done with this entire person, “Takumi, come with me.” I said walking over to the Eight-Six.

“What me too?” He asked surprised but I worried that if he was here any longer he would punch the guy.

“Yes.”

I opened the car door and looked at my twin, “Wait, do you mind sitting in the back?” I asked.

“Sure.” He said and sat behind the passenger seat, “Is this strategy?”

“Yeah, I’m not carrying any tofu in the back so I need some weight to counteract the light build.” I said.

“Don’t worry Keisuke, I like the rain. Before I joined the team I purposely waited for rainy days to practice my drifting technique. The rain reduces the wear on the tires.” Kenta smiled.

“That’s not what this is about. The way you acted is not something I take lightly, you forced her to race with you and you pushed her. What is wrong with you?” Keisuke asked angrily.

“Keisuke this is for you. I’m finally going to prove to you that she isn’t what we think she is.” Kenta explained.

Keisuke shook his head and walked to the front as (Name) stopped in her position. “I’ll count down! Five…Four…Three…Two…One…GO!” And both of the cars slammed on the accelerator with Kenta in the lead. Kenta pulled ahead as I drove through the wet corners.

“The S14 got off to a faster start.” Iketani said.

“It’s not a turbo, but it has a two-liter engine.” Kenji was worried.

“It’s not just the size of the engine. He used the clutch well on the wet surface. No wonder he’s confident.” Nakazako mumbled under his breath.

“That wasn’t the Eight-Six’s best start. She knows she can catch up once she gets going.” Keisuke looked to where the sounds of tires were slowly getting farther away.


	22. Protective Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After (Name) races Kenta the last hurdle would be the battle between Ryosuke and herself. 
> 
> A/N: I love writing Bunta and how protective I made him with the reader, it makes chapters like this hysterical.

I had turned on my wipers because it was pouring outside, I was behind the S14 and even though he had a lead I knew I was going to win this race. I was losing ground because it was an uphill hill but I’m pretty sure Nakazato said it would be downhill afterwards.

With every turn I did the tires would slip naturally because of the wet road. I used it to advantage because I could gain more speed with every exit. I could hear Takumi being thrown around in the backseat. “Takumi you’re being too loud.” I reprimanded.

“Well, it’s easy for you to say! You’re the one who isn’t being thrown left and right with your crazy driving!!”

* * *

(I won’t let you catch up! I’ll widen the gap. In the rain, I can even outrace turbo-charged cars.) He shifted gears to drift in the oncoming turn but the rear swung out. He looked down pressing the pedal and smiled when it worked out as he planned.

The onlookers looked when the noticed another pair of headlights and then saw the Eight-Six coming. “Look at that drift!” One of them yelling as (Name) performed a crazy perfect drift in the rain with no problems.

As the Eight-Six left the whole crowd was speechless, “What was that?”

“That drift was scary.”

“I have goosebumps.”

Coming out of the drift Takumi leaned over to look at his sister. He had never seen her more focused in his entire life. She had a slight frown on her face but her eyes were intense as she stared at the road. Her body moving through the motions as if she had been a robot with perfect ease in the situation.

(Is this really the same sister who goes crazy for sugar and loves daydreaming? How can she even see outside, it’s impossible with all the rain.) He could hear the ringing of the speed alarm and it was becoming unbearable with every waking second. As she went into another drift he was pushed into the window and saw just how close they were to the guardrail. It was so close that the guard could steal the pain of the car.

(She’s not human, she’s an absolute monster…)

He came to the realization. He grunted in pain when he fell to the other side of the car with the drift.

* * *

(I’m in top form tonight! I’m going to be the one to destroy her little winning streak, not Keisuke, not Ryosuke. But me! I will defeat her!) He thought smiling in victory but the light reflecting from his rear-view mirror shone in his eyes. He looked at it and gasped.

“What?!”

Not only had the Eight-Six caught up to him but it was closing the distance until she was practically glued to his bumper. (The Eight-Six is on my tail. How? It can’t be! What’s happening?) He stared at his dash as if answers could pop up as he started sweating profusely. (We haven’t gone through that many downhill corners yet. This isn’t happening! I got caught so easily…going downhill in the rain. But…)

He shifted gears, “It’s not over yet!” He yelled pressing the accelerator. The race continued but no matter how fast he went the Eight-Six wasn’t that far behind. The crowd watched in amazement as both racers entered a drift, “They’re only inches apart!!”

Kenta could see how close the lights of the Eight-Six were getting and gritted his teeth.

When the next corner came by I noticed how he had slipped from the inside and tried to cut in. “Look! The Eight-Six is cutting in!” Someone yelled. I stepped on the gas because he was slipping too far.

Kenta gasped looking over his shoulder seeing the Eight-Six moving beside him. I smiled when he let me slip right by, passing him with ease.

Kenta was struck in horror when the Eight-Six passed him as if it was the easiest thing in the world. And speed off leaving him in the dust.

“She made it look easy…” An onlooker said.

“Are you kidding?”

“It was worth waiting in the rain.”

(I can’t keep up! The gap widens with each corner!) He watched as the Eight-Six flew through every corner getting faster and faster. (I can’t go around the corners as fast. What could be making the difference? I thought the rain was on my side!)

* * *

Nakazato was right outside his car on the phone, “Right, I see.” He said getting a small smile on his face. He walked over to Keisuke who was sitting in his car, Keisuke lowered the window as he came close. “Word from the mid-point. (Name) passed your guy.”

Keisuke sighed, “Yeah, figured that would happen, he was too cocky.”

“Plus, he kind of deserved it after what he did to her.” Nakazato said looking up at the sky. Keisuke let out a puff of air.

“So she’s even fast in the rain, just how is she able to do this?” Nakazato asked mostly to himself.

“I have no idea.” Keisuke said leaning forward on his steering wheel.

* * *

~Next Day~

“Welcome!” Both me and Takumi greeted as a customer pulled up. I was in a very cheery mood after last nights race. Especially beating that Kenta guy who was a real big jerk.

“Anyway…we now know that she can race just as well in the rain.” Iketani smiled as he folded towels.

“She’s becoming more like a true racer every day.” Kenta said with a proud sigh. “She willingly took the S14’s challenge last night.”

“Plus she seems more happy today.” They looked to the said girl who was humming a small tune. Takumi came over to get a towel when he was grabbed by the guys, “Anyhow Takumi you were lucky to be able to experience that rainy downhill battle.”

Takumi shook his head, “It was kind of scary, I’ve known her all my life but she was so serious last night. I had to sit in the back that was fumbling all throughout it.”

“In the back?” They seemed surprised.

“Maybe she did it because you annoy her!” Kenji laughed.

“It was not that!” Takumi yelled. “Honestly she did tell me but…I can’t really remember. It was such an intense ride that it escaped me.”

“You forgot?!” Itsuki asked in shock and Takumi rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

(She made Takumi sit in the back because she thought she could get extra tire traction. I bet she already knew that…I have no idea how much better she’ll get.) The boss thought as he looked over to the girl in question who smiled at the customer.

“(Name)!” They looked up at the girl who (Name) looked up and across the street to see…a boy?!

They were in shock at what they saw.

“Who is he?” Iketani asked.

“Huh?” Takumi looked up, “Oh it’s Natsuki’s cousin, he’s our classmate.”

“You mean the guy who was the biggest crush on her?” Itsuki said and Takumi laughed.

“C-Crush?!”

They saw how (Name) looked both ways as she ran to meet with the guy. He had his bicycle and was wearing a blue button-up with some black pants. Itsuki, Kenji and Iketani hid behind one of the pumps as if it would hide them from view as they spied on them. Takumi watched the scene utterly baffled and then the boss joined them as he hid behind one of the signs.

The boy looked to be stuttering over his words as (Name) patiently stood there with him. She gave him a smile and his face seemed to flush up, “H-Hey…I…um didn’t come at a bad time right?” He asked nervously.

“Oh no, you’re fine.” I said softly.

“I was…uh-wondering something.” He said and I tilted my head slightly. “Um…would you…” His heart was racing out of his chest. He was trying to find the courage that he gathered last night when his cousin Natsuki told him about how (Name) went on a date with another guy during the summer. He told himself and her that he would ask her out today and now…he couldn’t even seem to find the words.

“I was wondering if…you would help me with my English, I’ve been struggling so much!”

(Why did I say that?!) Internally he was crying, he ruined it. Instead of asking her out he just asked if she could help him with a school-related matter.

“Oh sure. We can meet after school if you want.” I said.

“Okay…thanks.” He ran off, god he was so stupid what was he going to tell Natsuki now…

I waved at his retreating form as he cycled away before turning around to get back to work. Once I made it back was confused so see the trio whistling innocently as they turned away from me. Even the boss was acting strange.

* * *

Work ended a little bit weirder than most days as they guys acted strangely and Takumi wouldn’t say anything. Both of us were walking home when I saw the Eight-Six parked where it normally was. But upon closer inspection, I noticed just how dirty it was.

“It looks so dirty…it must’ve been because of last night. Takumi, tell dad I’m going to be washing it.” I said already heading over where the cleaning supplies were. I got a bucket filled it with warer and soap and grabbed the brush I bought before.

I smiled and hummed as I began to work, it’s been a long time since I cleaned it this peacefully. The sun was setting painting the sky orange and pink as I wiped a rag across the windows. The car was getting shinier and shinier the more I cleaned it. I knelt down grabbing the brush I started to clean the tires that were covered in dirt and grime.

* * *

Takumi watched as his father went up to the phone to pick it up, “Hello? Who is this?” His father lighted up a cigarette. “Oh, it’s you.” He said unimpressed. “What’s the occasion. Did you crash and get hospitalized?” That made Takumi surprised. Just how was he talking to. If he had to guess it was probably the boss, especially after his father mentioned this Saturday. They talked for a little more.

“What?!” Takumi jumped up as he turned to his father who raised his voice, “What do you mean?” There was a pause, his father started muttering angrily as he slammed the phone into the receiver. “Did (Name) really get flowers from a man?” He asked seriously.

Takumi gulped, oh god, no one told him, “Uh…Yeah, it was how Ryosuke Takahashi challenged her.”

“Red Roses? The bouquet she has in her room are from him?”

“Yes…” Takumi was sweating in nervousness.

“And that she was visited by a guy during her shift?”

“She said he came by to ask her for help with his schoolwork.” And it was true, (Name) told him that he asked her to help him out. But he didn’t even want to mention that the guy had the biggest crush on her. His father grumbled angrily at the though and read his newspaper.

(I’m not going to tell that she went out with a guy when all of them went to the waterpark during the summer. I don’t want to die yet.)


	23. The Race Against the Unbeatable Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time, the finale! The race against the one and only Eight-Six of Akina and Akagi's White Comet! 
> 
> The Homestretch between (Name) and Ryosuke, just who will win?

“(Name).” I looked up from the book I was reading to see my dad leaning against my doorframe. 

“Yes?” I asked.

“Come with me.” My eyebrows furrowed but I got up nonetheless. Together we walked to the Eight-Six where he had me sit in the passenger seat.

“You have a race Saturday, right?” He asked and I nodded. “I readjusted it for you.” He said as he began driving to Mount Akina. “There’s a trick I want you to seem maybe it’ll help you. I’m speeding up.”

I nodded my head, I was excited that he was going to teach me something. I saw the corner coming up with the fast pace the car was going. He stepped on the brakes and shifted gears going into a drift. The rear end swung slightly and I looked over to see my father take his hands off the wheel to get his cigarette pack.

I knew perfectly well that we weren’t going to die but it did make me question if he was doing this on purpose or not. The car was coming closer to the guardrail and I looked to see that the car hadn’t hit it.

I was amazed and we spent a few more hours in the car as he gave me pointers for the race.

* * *

Iketani and Kenji were in the car going up the mountain to watch their friend race with the faster racer of all of Gunma. But looking around, there were hundreds of people tonight. “The crowd is gigantic.” Kenji said.

“If I was (Name) I would want to run away from seeing all of these people.” Iketani whispered and then his phone sounded, looking at it he saw it was a message from Mako. “Mako and Yuki are here tonight.”

“Really?” Kenji looked at him in surprise. Iketani nodded, “Yeah, she just messaged me. They're at a different part of the mountain.”

Meanwhile, Mako parked the car. Yuki got out first excited and Mako followed his lead. “How about around here? We may see some good tactics at these complex corners.” Yuki said as they both looked around, “By the way, Mako…who are you rooting for?” He asked looking at the girl.

Mako was surprised for a split second, “Which one?”

“It had better be the Eight-Six. I mean you are dating her friend and all, meaning you got over Ryosuke. She is different from most other racers, anyone who has raced her can recognize that she was a certain charm. You want to root for her even though she’s beaten you.” Mako nodded, that’s exactly how she’s feeling.

“Besides…” Yuki began breathlessly, “She’s…so cute and adorable! She has the sweetest personality and the way she smiles…Ah!” Mako sighed at her love-struck friend gushing over his crush as he gave her the sweetest smile.

“Come on Yuki…”

* * *

“It’s almost 9:20.” Itsuki said looking at his watch, “This is it! I’m so pumped!”

Takumi looked over when he heard engines running. And everyone turned around. “Here come the Red Suns.” Iketani said.

“The Takahashi brothers are so cool!”

“This is the enemy, eh?”

“Ryosuke!” Everyone started cheering as the four males watched as they went past them.

“Ryosuke Takahashi is finally here.” Iketani started.

“Now we wait for (Name) to show up.” They watched as Keisuke got out first, followed by Kenta and the rest of the Red Suns. Ryosuke got out and looked around for a split second, “The Eight-Six isn’t here yet.”

“There’s still time before the race, she’ll be here soon.” Keisuke said looking at his watch.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, but when I lose a street race…I’ll retire.” Keisuke turned to him in shock, “What?! What are you saying? You’ll never lose.”

“Just hear me out. By ‘retire’, I don’t mean quitting racing. I’ll just step down from the number-one spot. I’ll still continue to contribute to the team.

“What about our ‘fastest in Kanto’ plan? It can’t happen without you!” Keisuke exclaimed.

“Don’t make a face. I have no intention of losing yet. Remember this, though…It is inevitable that someday I will lose to someone. By the way, there only two racers who I think could beat me one day. One of them is you, Keisuke.” He turned to look at his younger brother.

“Me?” He asked shocked.

“That’s right. I see a racing genius within you. You’ll be even faster one day. And the other is…” He didn’t finish when Keisuke turned around hearing the sound of someone’s car.

“(Name)'s here!” Takumi grinned.

“The other one is the Eight-Six, isn’t it?” Keisuke said looking at his brother.

“I won’t lose to anyone just yet. Tonight, I’m ready for my full-scale drift battle!”

* * *

Seeing this many people made a little bit nervous but I pushed it away, tonight I was going to battle, I wasn’t going to be put out just because of the number of people. So I slowed down, parking in front of Ryosuke’s FC and turning off the engine. I took a deep breath to steel my nerves and got out of the Eight-Six.

No one said a word, and I could feel the prickling of everyone’s stares as I gently shut the door. Not a second later my brother and friends rushed up to me. “Good luck (Name)!” Iketani said. “I believe in you, I know you can win!” Itsuki seemed like an endless loop of excitement at the moment. Takumi gave me a smile and hugged me, “Good luck.” He said softly and I smiled.

“Thanks guys.” Before turning around, “I’m not late am I?” I asked as Keisuke was there.

“Nearly.” He said and I looked away embarrassed, “Sorry about that.”

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Ryosuke said and I stared at him as he walked closer. Everyone was silent as they watched the interaction. Neither of us spoke as he had a small staring contest, “It’s impressive that you’ve learned so much technique at such a young age.” He said.

“I’ve just driven Akina Pass more than others, I don’t really count that as any special technique.” I said softly. “I think you and a lot of other people are just overestimating me.”

Ryosuke’s mouth twitched slightly into a small smile, was it rude that I noticed that? 

“That’s interesting. I guess you don’t really understand your own potential.”

I blinked, “What?”

“You’re so unique.” He said and I blinked in shock, “It’ll be nice to sit down and talk to you someday.” He turned around as he said that, taking off his jacket and throwing it one Keisuke’s shoulder before getting into his car.

He said something to Keisuke and everyone scrambled as I stood there in shock. What did he mean by that? It took a while before we were able to race and both of us lined ourselves up at the start. The man in the red shirt was going to count us down until Keisuke came running, he was going to count us down.

I was already sweating from nerves, the intensity that this race was giving me was unlike anything I’ve ever done. Even the race I had with Mako was nothing compared to this, Ryosuke was the best of the best, that much I knew. And he was racing me, and I don’t know how I should be feeling or what I am feeling. I looked slightly at the car beside me. This was it.

“Five…Four…Three..Two…One…GO!”

We both pressed the accelerator, shifting our gears at nearly the same time and I was waiting for him to pass me as I did with every race I’ve done. But I was shocked when I was going faster, the first corner came up and he took the spot behind me. I looked at my rear-view mirror, “He took the same strategy as me…”

Whenever I raced someone I always went behind because it gave me the advantage of being able to see what type of drivers they are. The corner came up and I drove before hitting the brakes to come into my drift. As usual, I went as close as I could to the guardrail.

Ryosuke’s eyes widened slightly seeing the distance between the rail and the Eight-Six. The race continued as both of us were drifting so close together. (How impressive…The Eight-Six has never driven like this before.) He watched much more carefully at the Eight-Six and during the next corner he noticed it again.

(I knew it, she has improved. She uses very little counter-steering as she stabilizes in the final moment of the drift. That hasn’t changed. But she counter-steers less right after a turn-in maneuver. I don’t understand. It hasn’t been that long since the last race, and her weakness is already gone. She’s improving in every race. I need to change the scenario a bit…but that’s all. The result will be the same. My ‘fastest racer’ theory is invincible.)

~Meanwhile~

“Hey, Takeshi…Let me just tell you that I didn’t park here just because your car was here.” Shingo said as he and Nakazato looked away from each other. 

“Don’t you make any mistake about that. I was planning to park here before I even arrived. Why don’t you go away?”

“No way! I also knew that this was the only spot to watch the race. You’re the one who should go away. All the beginners usually want to watch it from such obvious places…like the five hairpin curves.”

“Right. The race isn’t decided in a spot like that. This is the only point where they could go for the win.” Shingo said.

“So, that’s what you think too, huh? Let me just say you’re impressive.” Nakazato remarked.

“You too.” Silence overcame them as they glanced at one another.

“So this place is really deserted, huh?”

“If someone sees us here, they’ll think we’re friends.” Shingo said and both of them got the chills.

“Shoot! How annoying!” They yelled angrily.


	24. Ryosuke vs. (Name):

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so happy that all of you have enjoyed this book and I absolutely _cannot_ believe that's it's already over. ~~(starts crying into the abyss)~~

Alright, but seriously, enough of my tears. I'm so happy that you guys who have been reading and stayed kept reading. Really, thank you so much, looking at the comments warmed my soul and seeing how many people have read it and hearted it nearly sent me to the hospital. SO, thank you! I know I'm not a perfect writer, but if I can get content out that people enjoy then my mission has been accomplished!! I don't want to hold you too long but this is the last chapter of (Name)'s story!! There will be another chapter with additional info. So see you guys then!

Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! 

Stay safe and classy darlings, and I'll see you soon!!

* * *

I started to feel the pressure the further along we went through the race, Ryosuke was still hot on my tail, probably watching every movement I did. It’s the only reason that I hadn’t done the trick that my father taught me. Is this how the other racers felt when I caught up to them and stuck to their bumpers? God, I knew that this was going to happen, especially from someone like him, but I just need to calm down. If I start freaking out here, then I will lose.

I took in a breath, I can’t look at what’s behind me. If I do, I will be holding myself back. Going into my drift at the next turn I knew how close he was to me, I could just see it in my mind. I stared at the road, humming a small tune to calm my nerves and I smiled it when it worked, I’m having fun.

“This is incredible!” A man said looking at the stopwatch in his hands and grabbing the radio.

Up at the starting line, Keisuke held the walkie-talky, “This is the 24th corner. The Eight-Six and Ryosuke’s FC just passed here. We’ve checked the time, and it’s just amazing. If they hold this pace, they’ll break the Eight-Six’s course record…by seven or eight seconds!”

Everyone was stilled in silence as they absorbed the news.

(Seven to eight seconds faster than when I raced against her? Give me a break! Is this what happens when my big brother gets really serious? This is starting to get scary. This race is going to become legendary.) Keisuke stood frozen with the sudden realization. 

* * *

The race downhill continued and I was back in my motions, there was that nervous feeling my gut but…I’m not going to be upset if I lose this race. This is a hell of a race right now and I’m just happy to be a part of it. Win or lose, I’m proud of myself and what the Eight-Six and I have accomplished.

If I lose tonight then I’m going to take it and I’m going to grow from it. It’s a good thing to lose, dad told me, only winning your races means that you’ll get over yourself. You must accept the loss, no matter how defeating to grow and to be a better racer. And I knew that no matter if I win or lose, I’ll still have my friends and family. And also the great race that we’re having right now, this has to be one of the best races I’ve had.

(Amazing! I’m getting goosebumps. She’s following such a perfect line. If I weren’t behind her, copying her every move, it would have been almost impossible for me to do this. Beginners can drive fast on a straight line. Intermediate drives can master corners. But truly advanced drivers find their own course, and that’s how they get ahead. To find that the ultimate course is the main objective of my ‘fastest driver’ theory. I can’t believe I’ve found the best example of my theory on such an occasion, after searching for it for so long. What amazing talent.) He was in utter awe at the driving of (Name), it wasn’t like anything that he’s ever seen. This is what he’s been looking for for so long.

We were coming up to the five hairpin turns and I took a breath, this is where my plan was coming into action. I knew that I was risking it all with this one move, but if I didn’t then he was going to pass me at another spot and there was no way that I was going to be able to beat him then. So, I pressed my accelerator as he slowed down. I made it seem that I went too fast and let so much room for him to pass me. I grinned when I saw that he took the bait and did the technique that my father taught me to get to his bumper.

(She could have powered through it and brought it back if she were driving a more powerful car. But how reckless to try it with an Eight-Six!) He glared at the rear-view mirror.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

“Ryosuke’s FC took the lead!”

“What?!” Keisuke held onto the radio in shock, “When the Eight-Six over-accelerated and under-steered, Ryosuke passed it!” The man yelled.

(The Eight-Six under-steered?) Keisuke thought in shock as Kenta’s voice came through, “He’s just amazing! Ryosuke is in a class by himself! Now I am totally sure that Ryosuke is going to win!”

* * *

Every corner that I passed I did the same drift that my father taught me now not having to worry that he’ll copy my moves. I watched that he was ahead of me but I had a plan in mind that could work in my favor.

The race continued and every single time the gap between us was narrowing. I didn’t know that he was doing that on purpose or not but I had to do everything to catch up to him. My drifts were getting faster and it was making things a lot easier.

(Damn, all of a sudden, my front tires aren’t sticking to the road. Could it be heat wear?) He asked himself in realization. He bit his lip slightly. (Following and copying the Eight-Six’s driving might have put more strain on the front tires than I expected.) He looked at the mirror. (The Eight-Six is getting closer…Isn’t she having any problems with her tires? A little wear on the tires won’t affect my technique, though.)

I frowned slightly, even though I was using the technique to gain more speed it wasn’t enough. I couldn’t catch up close enough to pass him and then the idea struck me. (Wait…what was that other gutter-run dad was talking about…?)

(I haven’t tried it yet, I’ve been so busy that I’ve nearly forgotten about it. But, if I could learn it I could get a quicker recovery.) I took a deep breath, putting everything on the line for this race. I positioned my car and getting into the gutter and I was shocked to see just how close I had gotten.

Ryosuke watched the mirror in shock, “What did she just do?!” He tried to watch but he couldn’t because he had to focus on his own driving. Exiting the corner he noticed that the Eight-Six was coming closer and closer, “What the heck did she just do?” He hated the fact that he was in the lead because he couldn’t see it.

* * *

It sounds like they’re coming, Shingo.” Nakazato said as they both looked to the road.

“Judging from the skidding sound, they must be very close to each other.”

“Just as I expected.”

“This is the only spot where they can go for the win. The straightaway lets you speed up from the braking to come. Unlike the rest of the narrow mountain pass road, this corner has three lanes, so you can choose your own line. On top of that, this is a compound corner where two R’s overlap. This finish line is right over there. This has to be the point where they go for the win.” Shingo said.

“The one who leads after this corner is the one who wins the race!” Nakazato just said that as the two cars came flying from the corner. “Here they come! Wow the FC is in front!”

“But the Eight-Six is right behind!”

“There’s no way to pass from the outside! Go inside!” Shingo yelled and they watched as Nadia’s Eight-Six went to the outside.

“Outside?!”

(Ryosuke didn’t leave any room on the inside! There was no way to go inside!) Nakazato thought as the Eight-Six was neck and neck with Ryosuke.

Ryosuke looked beside him before turning away. Both cars hit the brakes at the same time. Drifting at the same time but the FC cut in front.

“Whoa, the FC’s in front!”

“The inside has the absolute advantage!” They both gasped in shock at the realization. “The FC is skidding to the outside of the curve! Is this for real?!” Shingo yelled. “He’s going way too fast to get out of the curve!” Nakazato gasped.

And in a matter of seconds, the Eight-Six cuts into the inside, “No way!” And gets ahead, “Their lines will cross!”

And they watched as the Eight-Six passed the FC.

Ryosuke’s eyes widened as he stepped off the gas pedal letting the Eight-Six get ahead, accepting his defeat.

At the finish line, people were anxiously waiting. “Here they are!” Someone yelled and the Eight-Six came out fast with the FC behind it.

“No way! I can’t believe Ryosuke lost.”

* * *

“It’s the Eight-Six! The Eight-Six won! I can’t believe it! She set and an amazing course record!” The man on the radio yelled in disbelief.

(My big bro lost? The legend of the unbeatable man is over.) Keisuke along with the rest of the team were shocked.

Behind them, Iketani, Kenji, Itsuki, Takumi and everyone else from Speed Stars were frozen. They looked at each other in disbelief as they started crying, “(Name) won! The Eight-Six won!” Itsuki jumped up and down in pure joy.

Everyone started cheering, raising their hands in joy as they celebrated.

* * *

A little ways away from the finish line I had stopped wanting to talk to Ryosuke without the craziness that would be at the finish. He stopped behind me and walked up to me, and I felt nervous that he was just staring at me. I looked down feeling myself sweat anxiously,  
“U-Um…there’s one thing I want to ask you… Do you mind?”

He seemed surprised and I took a deep breath. (God, why was it so hard to speak to him?)

“At halfway, you slowed down…but looking at your tires they don’t look too bad. I just thought…” I started.

“You think I slowed down on purpose? No, that’s not it.” He said and I felt even more confused. “You must have picked up your pace a notch. I tried my best not to slow down, but my tires started to act weird.” He said.

“Your tires?”

“But I can’t use tires as an excuse…conditions were the same for the both of us, and I clearly lost.” He started to walk away.

“Hey, uh…” He turned to look at me, “I don’t think that I’m a fast driver or anything like that. But…I would love to have a race with you again sometime.” I felt myself grow embarrassed under his stare, “I mean…if you want.”

“You really are weird. I’ve never met anyone like you before. But my advice, don’t be content with winning on a small stage like Akina. Turn your gaze towards the bigger world out there.” He said and I was in shock at his words as he got into his car.

“(Name) Fujiwara…you were very fast. I’ll see you around.” He said and before I could forget I stepped back a bit so he had room to leave, “Oh, and before I forget. Thanks for the flowers, they were really pretty!” I grinned.

He didn’t say anything after that and left leaving me with my Eight-Six. I stared up at the night sky wondering if this was all some kind of dream. I won, I won against Ryosuke Takahashi, the man known as 'The Unbeatable Man'. 

Look up at the twinkling stars I shifted my gaze to my Eight-Six moving closer and patting it, still in shock of the revelation. 

I guess this is only the beginning.


	25. End Of Season 1

Hello, darlings~! I can't believe how far this book has gone so far, and I am eternally grateful to you guys, the readers for taking a chance and reading my fanfic. I know that Initial D is an old anime so I was iffy on publishing this book in the first place but seeing how well it's done has warmed my soul completely. 

Another thing I want to cover is that this fanfic was actually created in early 2019 so over a year ago now, and then one day I just thought that it would be a good idea to publish it. (I don't know why I was so confident that day but my friends managed to convince me that I should publish it because I loved this story and I would go off about it and all...) But yeah, that's how this story came to be. 

Because this story has already been written I kinda just copied and pasted it here from my word doc. And I thought it'd be fair to publish a chapter after a set interval, in the beginning, it was every 3 days I'd publish a new chapter but I quickly lost track especially after publishing my other book, _Bring Her Home_ and now I just published it every other day so you guys could enjoy it. 

I have completed up to Stage 5 which is in the process of being written right now as of today. So be sure to look forward to the upcoming seasons. 

Oh, and another thing I wanted to do is host a Q&A so if anyone has any questions about this book or any questions in general, please let me know in the comment section! I love to hear your voices and I love to hear your thoughts so please don't be shy to ask me a question. 

As stated before, season 2 has already been written and I'm probably going to post the book sometime soon. It's going to be different from this one and shorter too because season two has fewer episodes and all. 

I wanted to add a little bonus for you guys waiting so I'm giving you a sneak peek!! Hope you guys enjoy: 

* * *

It's been a while since I had beaten Ryosuke's FC and after that, I had gotten busy with exams. Natsuki and Takumi finally started dating which I had been teasing the both of them for taking so long. Everything was going alright, nothing too major, I've been practicing driving and I've been doing delivers. But I had to start thinking about colleges and what I want to do, and for that, I have absolutely no idea. 

Before last year, I thought I would go to college for cars and work at the gas station or some other place. And then, help out my dad with the family business, after my race with Ryosuke I've been helping dad making the tofu and handling customers when I wasn't too busy. 

But still, here I am, totally unsure about what I'd be doing at the end of the school. I sighed, going to my shoe locker getting ready to go home to help dad. For the last few days, there's been talk about another group with a Lan-Evo. Apparently, Takumi and Itsuki, unfortunately, met them when they were out in the Eight-Five and they were not friendly. 

And that they had defeated Nakazato who messaged me asking if I was going to be able to fix his car because he had gotten into an accident. As I was mulling over my thoughts I opened my locker to see a paper. 

_'Do you know that Natsuki Mogi is dating an older man in a white Mercedes for money?'_

My eyes were wide as I gasped softly. 

x-x-x-x

I had gotten another letter and I felt irritated when I read it, it trashed Natsuku, my best friend. It couldn't be true but, I had to tell Takumi and after getting into an argument I shoved him into the Eight-Six and drove to the restaurant that was mentioned in the letter. 

"Mogi isn't like that, (Name). She's your best friend, how can you believe something that is obviously so untrue?" Takumi asked. 

"Look...I just...please, I need to see it with my own eyes. I'm wrong, I'm probably wrong but I..." I couldn't describe the feeling I having. It was an inner turmoil that I was making me think differently. 

And so we waited. Until I saw Natsuki come down the stairs, I grabbed Takumi's attention, and both of us were shocked seeing the older man she was with. They got into the car together and drove off. 

"No..." I gasped feeling tears falling in my eyes, "It's not true..." 

x-x-x-x

I drove up to Akagi annoyed as all hell that I was forced into this. Kyoichi's smirk made me want to punch him in the face for holding the bait over my heard as he explained to Ryosuke and Keisuke that he'd be racing me instead and then he'd be racing Ryosuke. 

"Alright princess, you get to go first again." He said and I glared at the stupid name he gave me. 

(Screw you)

Getting into my car the race felt weird, I had such a bad feeling while driving, like something would go wrong. 

Every time I pressed the accelerator, it felt off. It would make a strange sound but this was a race, I can't check it now. I ended up losing my spot in the lead. 

I felt nervous, something bad, really bad was going to happen. What was it? I can't tell, but the Eight-Six, it's different. I stopped accelerating to the point where I thought it was fine. I had to put in a race or else Kyoichi would kill me. 

As we continued racing, I saw how Kyoichi's racing style changed. He was going faster and I was going to admit defeat. I sighed, I slowly took away my foot from the gas pedal when the Eight-Six's engine made a loud sound. 

I gasped as the car started shaking, I immediately let go of the accelerator, but the car started to move side to side and I was terrified. I slammed on the brakes as the car spun around and I watched as everything went in circles before the car got off the road and started to run on the dirt. 

I let out a cry when it was going right for the rail and a large tree. 

I heard the car crash and windshield break and the force of the crash slammed me forward. I saw the wheel for a split second before everything went dark...

...

* * *

Alright!! Big spoiler for the upcoming season!! I hope it intrigued you guys to check out the next book and stay with it for a little while longer. 

~~(Please don't kill me.)~~

I hope you guys enjoyed this story and are looking forward to the upcoming books because I think that the Initial D fandom, as old as it is, is super underrated. Especially the Eurobeat, god do I love the music. I recommend Initial D to a lot of my friends because it's super underrated and underappreciated so to honor it as a die-hard fan I made this fanfic to share with others! Hopefully, if you didn't watch or read Initial D, it got you interested. 

I know that this book didn't really get a lot of romance in it but I think that I tried my best to give some fluffy moments between the love interests Ryosuke and Keisuke. And I promise that it does get better!! I was looking over the other seasons and I really liked the romance bubbling with (Name) and I hope you guys like it as well. 

I know that this may be for later but if you guys have any suggestions or any requests between (Name) and the other characters let me know! I'm only one person so sometimes my ideas are limited but if you guys ever want a scene like Ryosuke X (Name), or Keisuke X (Name), please let me know!!

As much as I enjoy this book I want you guys to be a part of it because you're the readers! An author is nothing without the support of their readers so everything I do is because I want _you guys to enjoy._

To me, writing fanfic is a two-way street between me, the author, and you, the reader. I know that some people don't agree with it, but that's what I learned and that's what I believe. But nevertheless, **please let me know if you want anything like that.** I'm always looking forward to writing bonus chapters and all and I want your opinions!!

Thank you for listening to my rant and for taking the time for reading this, I hope you guys have an awesome day and I hope you all stay classy~~~~

I'll see you guys soon!!!!!!


	26. Sequel

Hiya guys!!! I would like to tell you that the second book is out!!!

Hope you guys enjoy it!!

Link: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029112>


End file.
